


Journey to Heaven

by Graceful_Melody2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 49,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Melody2/pseuds/Graceful_Melody2
Summary: A unique spin on the war in Heaven. As the world changes so does Heaven. The Previous Spirit King (God) sealed five Archangels into five swords and distributed them to the five Noble Houses in Soul Society. He also sealed Lucifer and sealed his sword away in his kingdom under lock and key. With the Quincy War the sword gets taken and Lucifer takes full advantage of his new found freedom. A new war is about to take place and it will all come down to one teenage girl.*All rights belong to Tite Kubo and associates. I do not own Bleach. Please support the original releases.*
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Original Female Character(s), Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Byakuya/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Edits made and will be in progress throughout creative process.

Archive Note:

The following is the true accounts of the Angelic War as told by the 29th Head of the Kuchiki Clan and first Queen of Hueco Mundo, Yuna Shiba-Kuchiki .

*Side Note: Reference records of the 28th Head Byakuya Kuchiki and other ledgers regarding Celestial and Demonic persons, the history of the Spirit Realm *History of the Realms Books 1-25* , and collective first hand witness testimony *

*********************************

Yuna sighs and places her pen down and raises her hands above her head and stretches letting out a yawn. She glanced at the document in front of her making a decision to take a break. Standing and stretching she moves to the window overlooking the distant and endless dunes and plains of the desert, the yellow moon high in the sky. It was now fall and the nights were getting cooler. She placed a sweater around her shoulders and patted toward the dining room where a spread laid on a table leaning against the far wall in the back of the room. Arrancars do not need human food to sustain them but they like to indulge not to mention like to keep Yuna company when their King, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques , could or could not make it to dine with them. She filled a plate and took a seat and enjoyed a light meal. The palace was quiet today. Coyote Starrk the original First Espanda was out hunting, the original Fourth Espada Ulquiorra Ciefer was in the throne room with the original Third Espada Tier Harribel helping her husband with overdo documents and decisions that needed to be handled. A sudden curse brought a smile to Yuna’s face. Moments later servants and maids were scattering bowing uneasily at the brooding king as he entered the dining room. When he meets Yuna’s eyes he lets out a long sigh and sits next to her pulling her onto his lap. He than rests his head on her shoulder. 

“Fuck that emotionless prick! I’m tired.” Grimmjow vents and nuzzles closer to her neck. 

Yuna lets out a small giggle and runs a small hand through azure locks. She hears her husband give a content purr and Yuna smiles more.

“What did Ulqui do now? Threaten to post another “embarrassing “ photo of you on the Women’s Soul Society website ?” Yuna teases. Since the defeat of Aizen Sousuke the Espanda , or who is left of them, have become close. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra especially. Grimmjow does not like modern conveniences like computers and cell phones. Yuna had practically pull his teeth to get him to update the castle so she could Skype with her parents and friends in Soul Society. 

“Damn prick is working me to my death. I swear he’s a worse demon than that Lucifer bastard.” Grimmjow complains  
Planting a kiss to the side of Yuna’s temple and places her on the ground before standing. 

“Ulqui is a prince compared to him, but I understand all the same. You have been busy since the end of the war. It seems there is one matter or another going on. It is a hard thing to build and rebuild civilizations.” Yuna mused as she follows Grimmjow out of the hall and toward the throne room. Outside the door the couple stops and Grimmjow places a hand on Yuna’s cheek and narrowed his eyes observing the dark circles and tired look on her beautiful face. 

“You not sleeping again Kitten? You look like shit.” He asks.

“You have no tact jerk!” Yuna puts and lightly smacks his arm. She than smiles up at him and leans into Grimmjows touch. “ Yeah, it has been difficult. Dad and the other Council members want my accounting of the war. I just can’t seem to find the right words to describe it. *Sighs* I need inspiration.” She finishes. 

Grimmjow looks down at her, worry looking behind his otherwise confident eyes. 

“Look, who gives a damn about those stuffed arrogant geezers and prickly princess. The important thing is that you write what’s in here *gently pokes at Yuna’s chest* . You get it done when you get it done. Fuck ‘em.” He states. Giving her one last kiss he turns to go into the room to continue his work. He stops in the doorway and turns giving a grin.

“Listen here Kitten; stop acting like Ichigo and feeling like you have to take on the world on your own. Rely on us a little more. Tonight don’t think about anything. Take a page from Starrk and take a long nap. Come back to it when you’re better rested. This is an order.” He finishes with a wicked grin. He than turns with a wave and rolls his eyes at Harribel who was arguing with him quietly. 

Yuna chuckles at them and turned to go to their room. When she entered the large space she changed and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to take over. Two hours later she kicks the covers off and grumpily goes to a small garden that is outside on a small balcony that hangs over the desert . The cool night air caressing her skin. She sits amongst the various flowers and plants that her father brought over from their own garden in Soul Society. She thought about what Grimmjow said. Now that thinks about it her parents said the same thing. In fact, her father, Byakuya Kuchiki told her,

“ There is no need to be so stiff on your telling of this event. You are your own person and you will record history the way you feel is necessary....” 

Yuna sighs once more and gets a clean paper and pen and begins to write again.

*********************************

This is a story of two brothers and their war to protect their dreams and beliefs...


	2. Chapter One

Archive Note:  
Historical Telling of the Fallen Celestials and the Creation of the Spirit Realm. 

*Refer to “Holy Bible” Book of Genesis for further details.* 

Excerpt:  
Actual documentation from the first Spirit King.

......After the creation of my children Adam and Eve, and the creation of the sacred garden of Eden, I thought that everything would be perfect. These “Human” children as decided to name them, would have everything they could ever want and no have to know of the evils of the world beyond. I told my Celestial children that their duty is to guid and protect these children. All were compliant and seemed to be very interested Adam and Eve. For the first few months everything was peaceful. 

Unfortunately, I was naive and did not see that there some children that did not agree with my creations. Now that I look back, I can say that rather not seeing that there was some discord within my ranks, I refused to see it. 

One day, my eldest and most precious son, Samaiel, or Satan as he will be known as from this day forward, fell from my grace. He and an army of angels started a war here in the Heavenly Realm and Satan tricked my beloved daughter Eve into eating from the tree of knowledge. She than begged for Adam to partake of the fruit. Satan, just laughed as he revealed himself to me after asking the two what they have done. I did not want to exile my precious children, but what choice did I have? I exiled them to roam the earth and to suffer as will their children and their children’s children will suffer for eternity. Men will be forced to find and hunt food and build shelter, women for being the main culprit in this matter is cursed to bare children and populate the nation. No longer will I make life easy for my human children. This grieves me so.....  
*********************************

“HHHHYYYYAAAA!” A teenager runs with a wooden sword at the Eleventh Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Kenpachi Zaraki. The behemoth of a man lets out a loud hearty laugh. The two swords collide with a loud *snap* and the two bounced back from each other. The younger came at Zaraki again swinging in an elegant dance of turns and strikes colliding with savage swings and maniacal laughing. The teen parried and blocked the best she could but Zaraki was like a man possessed and when one particular strike came at the teen, who was mid turn, got struck to side making her fall to knees. 

“ *pants* Damn! I thought I would have had you that time!” She pants out. 

Zaraki grunts in satisfaction and hands the teen a cup of water. 

“ Heh. You might look all pretty dancing around like a ballerina, but it leaves you wide open on many sides. Haven’t Ichigo and Byakuya taught you defense strategy yet?” 

“Of course they have. *sips at the water* I just want my own style is all. I will get the hang of it yet!” She stands and disposes the cup before coming in front of Zaraki again. Before they can begin though, a soft baritone breaks through;

“Yuna, it is time to go. Come.” Byakuya Kuchiki the Captain of the Sixth Division, and the head of the prominent Noble Clan of Kuchiki said. He gave Zaraki a small nod and turned to leave. 

“Dad! I have to go but thank you for the sparing match Kenny! See you later!” Yuna said as she ran to catch up with the noble. 

Once Yuna caught up to Byakuya the pair walked in comfortable silence. The setting sun was painting the sky in pinks, oranges, purples, and reds and the hustle and bustle of the day was winding down as the last of the residents were going home for the evening. Some members of the other squads were out at restaurants having dinner and drinks and the laughter carried to the pair as they continued to walk. 

Twenty minutes later they walked into the gates of the Kuchiki estate. A gentle breeze goes through estate and the gentle scent of Sakura whirled around them. They entered the home and was greeted by the maids. After they said their greetings Byakyua turned to his daughter.

“Dinner will be soon. Go wash up.” He than turns and proceeded to his own room to freshen up. 

Yuna just shook her head in the affirmative and goes to her room. Once she was in the bath area she let out a sigh. She disrobed and entered the hot bath. She sighed again and closed her eyes allowing the warmth to ease sore muscles. After she finished she stepped into her room and dressed. She started to brush her long auburn hair when she dropped the brush and clutched at her chest. She let out a harsh breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Since she was little she would get chest pains. She even had to have surgery to help correct the irregular heart beats she would get. Her parents told her a few months ago that she was born with great spirit pressure. Too much that her body could contain. She wears a limiter that her Uncle Kisuke made on her wrist, but as she gets older the less the bracelet will be able to suppress. In a nut shell, her spirit pressure is killing her and her heart is already weak. 

Once the pain stops she wipes her brow and goes to the dining area where her parents sat waiting for her. The meal was just being served as she sat down. She gave a quiet apology and waited for the maids to finish serving before looking up and takes a sip of water. Her parents look at each other but say nothing at their daughter’s pale appearance. The meal was a silent affair until Ichigo Kurosaki-Shiba asked;

“So, Yuna, how was your day?” He took a bite of his meal and looked at her. 

Picking at her dinner, Yuna answered;

“It was fun. After my studies I visited the Eleventh and sparred a little with Kenny. I was actually doing pretty well until he found my apparently many openings..Still though, I think I am improving a bit.” She shrugs and looked back at her plate picking up an carrot chewing slowly on it.

“If you consider falling on your butt improvement ...” Byakuya says a small smile of his lips. 

“Wait, why did you go to the Eleventh? Yuna, with your condition you know how I feel about you sparring with Kenpachi.” Ichigo pauses a scowl on his face. 

Yuna rolls her eyes and puts her chop sticks down and crossed her arms. Looking at her mother in the eyes.

“Yes, I do. As I have told you many times before that I like sparring with Kenny. You and dad have been too busy to train with me so Kenny offered to help. I don’t see the big deal! He won’t and has not killed me or injured me. I am fine!” 

A glaring match inside between mother and daughter and finally Ichigo sighs and leans his elbows on the table and leans his chin on the top of his hands. 

“That’s not the point and you know it! What happens if you have a fainting spell or something happens with your heart? He and his crew are not equipped to handle a situation like that!” 

Yuna shook her head pushed her chair out a bit and crossed her legs. 

“ Why do you make it like the soldiers there are idiots?! If something happens they would bring me to the Fourth! I don’t understand you! I can’t go to the academy, I have to be escorted everywhere, and my only friends are YOUR friends!! When can I have my life?! The risks are the same no matter where I go so why?!” She huffed and yelled at her mother. 

Ichigo scowled deeper his eyes catching a hint of gold. Byakuya coughed softly and started to say something like “Ichi-“ but was cut off by a sniff and screeching of chair legs. 

“You know what? Forget it! I already know the answer. I wish I was never born!” She shouts that last part and runs out of the room. Once an echo of a door slamming occurs Byakuya asks;

“ Are you satisfied now? That is the third time this week you made the girl cry.” He sets his chop sticks down and wipes his mouth. Once he finishes he motions for the maids to clear the table. 

“ Of course i’m not happy! *scratches at his scalp* uuuuggghh! Teens are impossible! “ Ichigo vents. 

Byakuya couldn’t help himself he let out a soft chuckle and motioned for Ichigo to come over to him. Ichigo gets up and goes over the older man and sits on his lap. He than puts his head on his shoulder and lets out a long sigh. Byakuya rubbed his fingertips up and down a tan arm. 

“I know she is young but why won’t she understand that I am worried for her and her health. Everything we do and have done was to protect her? Are we sheltering her too much? Are we preventing her from a normal life?” Ichigo asked, a tear falling down his cheek. 

Byakuya wipes the tears with his free thumb and thinks for a moment. He than says;

“Ichigo, we are not perfect it is true. Maybe we have sheltered her too much out of our own fear, but Yuna is a smart child. She knows her limits and she knows who she can trust in Soul Society. I have to agree that as much of a brute that Zaraki is, he cares enough for her to do the right thing when the time comes. Do you not think she is old enough now to give her some more trust?” 

Ichigo nuzzles into his husbands neck and sits silent for a moment. He could feel Byakuya’s gaze on him and he looks up into silver orbs. 

“*sighs* yeah I guess you’re right. So, I guess it’s time for me to fix this...again..” He sighs once more and gets up from his husbands lap and left to reconcile with the difficult teen. 

Byakuya than stands and makes his way to his and Ichigo’s bedroom. He changed into his sleep clothes and motions for a maid to bring him tea. While he waits he picks up his book and starts to read. He is quickly distracted and places the book back in its place on the nightstand and lays on the bed a hand over his eyes. It hurt to hear his daughter say such things. He knows that by keeping her close prevented her from making friends her own age. She had guards because she was Kuchiki princess and heir. He couldn’t afford for someone to kidnap her. There are things, so many things he was protecting her from and yet he still could not shield her from everything in life. Soon he knew the Elders were going to ask for him to test her to see if she had the potential to obtain the sword of Michael. He shut those thoughts away for now as he heard the merry laughter coming from down the hall. He smiles and sighs. He will leave such thoughts for another day. 

Ichigo was standing in front of his daughters door. He rolled his neck to relieve the pressure and knocks on the door. He didn’t receive an answer (of course) so he opens the door and enters. Yuna was on her bed picking at her stuffed seaweed ambassador doll tears streaming down her face. Ichigo smiles a little and approaches the bed. When Yuna acknowledges him she turns so she does not face him. He lets out a sigh and sits on the edge of the bed and scratches behind his ear. 

“Hey baby girl....can we talk?”

Silence.

“After you left your dad yelled at me. He said that we need to trust you more.”

“Good. You should be able to trust me and my judgement.” She replied haughtily.

Ichigo chuckles a little and places a few strands of auburn hair behind her small ear. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Listen kiddo, this parenting thing doesn’t come with an instruction manual. Me and your father are going to make mistakes. I know you feel like we are suffocating you and preventing you from living a normal life, but you have to understand that you are not a normal girl. What we did....we did it out of love....” He finishes still combing her hair with his fingers. 

Yuna turns and lays her head on Ichigo’s lap the stuffed toy still in her arms. 

“I get it. It’s just hard. I study and do everything that you and the elders say and yet I feel like you guys don’t understand me. I have fun with Kenny and Madarame-san and Yumi-san. I trust them. So can’t you trust them? Can you trust me? “ she looks up at her mother with bright hazel eyes. 

Ichigo looks back into those hazel orbs and smiles at her. She gets that same look of determination in her eyes as Byakuya gets. “Yeah, they are pretty cool aren’t they? I guess I overreacted a bit. I’m sorry sweet girl. Let us work together so that we can understand one another better. What about it?” 

Yuna sat up and placed the doll behind her. She than hugged Ichigo and whispered, 

“Yeah, we can do that.” She sniffs and pulls back. “I’m sorry too...I really am grateful and honored to be your daughter...I was just angry..” she apologized cheeks turning red. 

Ichigo smiles and tweaks her nose. “No, we are the lucky ones. You know what? Lets end the sad crap and put a smile on that beautiful face.” Yuna jumps back on the bed and Ichigo leans in after her and starts to tickle her stomach. She starts to thrash about and laughs . He stops and sits up. 

“The tickle king strikes again!” He says triumphantly. Yuna rolls her eyes and smiles a beautiful smile at him. 

“Ok time for bed baby.” Ichigo says and helps to tuck her in. Once she was comfortable, he placed a kiss on her temple and stood up. “ I love you baby girl.” Yuna yawns and replies sleepily, 

“I love you too. Nite.” 

Ichigo turns the light off and quietly closes the door. He pads his way to his and Byakuya’s room. He tries to enter the room quietly in case his husband was sleeping but he banged his toe into the side table and cursed lightly. He finally made it to the bed and curled himself around Byakuya, who was on his side facing the window. Once Ichigo places his chin on his shoulder, Byakuya states sleep in his voice, 

“I see the tickle king makes a comeback.”

“Uhmmm.”

“Everything is the status quo than?”

Ichigo chuckles. “Yeah, everything is “the status quo”.” He places a kiss on his jaw. Byakuya turns to capture Ichigo’s lips giving him a long and deep kiss. 

“Goodnight my love.”

“Night Bya.” With that the couple falls into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! 
> 
> May you and your families have a safe and healthy holiday and best wishes for the coming year! 
> 
> ~Melody 🎶

Archive Notes: Angelic Records

Book 1: 50-60 

.....The war on the Heavens waged on for years (4). Our brothers fought endlessly against one another neither side willing to concede to the other. The Holiest Of Fathers finally put to the order to our second eldest brother, the Archangel Michael to cast the treacherous traitors out of the Kingdom. The Holiest Of Fathers than took Samaiel and told him that part of his banishment from the Heavens was to set up a new kingdom. A kingdom made for those who break the most sacred of commandments and those who rebuke his (Holiest Father) to spend their eternity in torment and punishment. Holiest Father than took Samaiel’s angelic name and gave him a new name. Satan. Then he (Satan) and his followers who wished to turn on the Holiest Father were cast out forever banished to live in the depths of the world.  
*********************************

Chapter Two:

It was an uneventful day in July. Since that night when Ichigo and Yuna fought, they have made an effort to understand each other. Ichigo even attended a sparing session with her and “observed” how Kenpachi taught his daughter. An hour into the lesson however, Kenpachi convinced Ichigo to a two on one match. Even he had to admit that Yuna was improving on her sword skills and would get caught up in watching how elegant and fluid she moves that Kenpachi got a few kicks to the stomach in. 

“Damn! *cough* Easy will ‘ya?! This is a sparing match not a frickin’ war!” Ichigo protested after one such kick. 

Kenpachi lets out a loud laugh and turns to Yuna. 

“Yo pipsqueak! What is it I’m always tellin’ ya?” 

“ Never let your guard down because you never know when the enemy will strike!” Yuna answers a hint of mischief in eyes. 

Damn that look! Byakuya gets that same exact look when he’s about to cause trouble or finds something amusing. Even down to that adorable smile that accompanies the look....he lets out a sigh and places Zangetsu on his shoulder before going over to his daughter and ruffles her hair messing up the ponytail in the process. 

“Hey! Stop it mom! You’re messing up my hair!” She swats at Ichigo’s hand with a giggle. 

“Yeah yeah, I know all that. I just got distracted is all.” He replies. 

Kenpachi for his part just laughed at the pair and they all got ready for another round when a hell butterfly flew into the room. 

“Attention all Captains and Lieutenants. An emergency meeting has been called. Report to the First Squad meeting hall immediately. I repeat, ...” The butterfly repeated the message and then flew off. 

“Damn, and it was gettin’ good too.” Kenpachi said. 

Putting their swords away they turn to leave. Before Ichigo could address Yuna who was looking confused and worried, Byakuya showed up. Yuna ran to him giving him a hug. 

Returning the embrace, Byakuya watches his husband and Kenpachi come up to him. 

“Hey, you, what are you doing here? I thought you would have gone ahead.” Ichigo greets. 

Byakuya raises an eyebrow at him. 

Kenpachi took this a sign to go so he said his farewells and went ahead.

“Have you forgotten I had a meeting with the elders today? I was on my way to my office when a butterfly came to me.” He responds. 

“Oh yeah..haha I forgot. “ He than catches Yuna’s attention by gently pulling on her ponytail. The teen, enjoying a rare moment of public affection from her father looked up at Ichigo. 

“ I want you to go straight home understand? No stops, no distractions. Got it?” He instructs. 

“ Will you tell me if you guys have to go on a mission before you go?” She asks in a small voice squeezing her father’s waist a little tighter. 

“Of course. Behave and go home. We shall return shortly.” Byakuya said as he breaks the embrace. 

“Hey! What about me? Don’t I get a hug too?” Ichigo pouts. 

Yuna rolls her eyes and smiles before quickly giving her mother a hug. She than turns and starts walking home. The couple watch until she is no longer visible and turn to go to the meeting. As they were walking, Byakuya speaks up;

“She still fears us leaving her for missions. “ 

Ichigo looks at his husband and gives a weak smile. Since she was a little girl Yuna always would get upset when the pair had to leave. Ichigo thought she would grow out of it that it was just something kids do. Yet every time without fail she would ask if they were hurt or if one of them was hospitalized she would cry and insist on staying by their side. 

“Yeah, *lets out a breath* she can’t stand the thought of us getting hurt. Do you think we allow her to cling to us too much? I mean...I don’t know I just thought it was part of her personality but now that I’m thinking about it..”

“ You have been reading too many parenting books. It is a parent’s duty to comfort their child if they feel uncomfortable or scared. Besides, she’s a girl. Rukia gets like that at times.” Byakuya counters.

As they round a corner in the first barracks Ichigo’s brow twitches. 

“Wait a second, you were incredibly strict with Rukia. The two are nothing alike. “ he argues back. 

“Who’s nothing alike?” A voice comes from behind Ichigo. 

Byakuya lets out a long sigh and picks up his speed, not wanting to be part of this conversation. Ichigo jumps an inch or two and slowly turns to see his best friend and sister-in-law Rukia Kuchiki standing looking amused. 

“Holy hell midget! Don’t sneak up on a guy like that!” Ichigo yelled. 

“Errrrrr don’t call me midget moron!!” She responded. She stomped a few steps and when Ichigo caught up she inquired again. 

“So, what’s up? Brother usually doesn’t take his time to get to meetings.”

“Oh, just about Yuna getting anxious about is leaving for missions.” Ichigo responds. 

Rukia thought for a moment the only sounds were their footsteps and light talking toward the meeting hall. 

“Yeah, well, you kind of have to consider a few things. For one, brother had to teach me how to be a noble. You raised Yuna to be a noble, second, I think brother is just as strict if not stricter with her than with me. I mean you also have to remember that I was older as well. There really was no time for sentiments...though it did not stop him from caring for me and visa versa...” she finishes as they enter the hall. Before taking their places behind their captains she added, 

“Yuna is a remarkable girl Ichigo. Just keep doing what you have been and it will all work out.” 

With that, they took their places and waited for the meeting to begin. 

Once the last person settled into their place Shunsui started to speak. 

“ Hello everyone, fine day we’re having. Sorry for the interruption into your busy schedules but we have an energy situation. Last night the Shihouin Clan as well as the Ukitake clans have had a robbery of very important relics.” /p>

The meeting hall became a buzz with low whispers. Ichigo leaned forward to address Byakuya. 

“What’s so important about those clans that everyone is up in arms?”

Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh and addressed his clueless husband, still facing forward. 

“You should have learned about this when you were training to take over the Shiba leadership. Shihouin and Ukitake are two of the five noble families. Though Ukitake is more of a lesser noble clan than that cat demon’s Clan. Each Noble house has ancient family heirlooms that each head is supposed to guard and protect.” 

“Wait....are you saying Juushirou was a noble?!” Ichigo said a little to loud as the room was now looking at him. 

Byakuya’s eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. Ichigo coughs softly and apologizes going back to his position. Shunsui just lets out an amused chuckle and continued;

“Yes, moving on, since the Ukitake Clan has no real security since Juu’s death, the culprit was able to steal the item rather easily. How they broke into the great Shihouin fortress I haven’t the slightest idea...Yoruichi? What are your thoughts?” He looked to the cat-like woman and gave her a tired smile. 

Yoruichi crosses her arms and glances down. “ I haven’t the slightest idea. They were good whoever they are. The Celestial sword Azrael was taken. They took nothing else. Which is strange cause my Clan has many artifacts that are more valuable than that hunk of metal.” 

“I see...” Shunsui stated piecing information together. “The Celestial sword Uriel was taken from the Ukitake’s....whoever this is they are after the Celestial swords.....well, this is certainly a problem.” Shunsui sits moment thinking. He than looks up, his eye brushing across the room. 

“I am putting all noble houses on notice! There is a person who is after the Celestial swords. I will let the other houses know, but Byakuya, Ichigo, and myself will have to increase their security and don’t let your guard down. We will create a unit to go searching for the missing swords. That’s all I have to say. If there are no other comments or concerns, *pauses to hear objections* great you’re dismissed. Oh! Byakuya can I speak with you for a moment?” 

Everyone emptied the room leaving Byakuya and Ichigo with Shunsui. He climbed down the steps and approached the couple. 

“Sorry to keep you two but I was hoping to ask if I can have an audience with your family for dinner tonight? I wish to discuss this matter in more intimate detail with you two as I have a feeling this has something to do with the Kuchiki heirloom. “ Shunsui caught the slightest hint of surprise in his silver orbs but than nods. 

“Of course you can come for dinner. I will let the maids know to set an extra place. I too wish to discuss this matter with you and Ichigo as well.” 

“Yuna will be head over heels when sees you. She loves you more than us I think.” Ichigo jokes. 

“Great. Dinner is at 7 right? I’ll be there at 630 so we can catch up. Besides, I miss my cute goddaughter!” Shunsui says with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Yeah! See you than Shun!” Ichigo calls out as he and Byakuya leave. 

Shunsui lets out a low chuckle and returns to his office. His day just got better.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

It was 600pm when Shunsui started to go to the Kuchiki residence. On his way, he picked up some green tea that he knew Byakuya would like and continued on his way greeting people as does. When he arrived at the mansion it was 630 and he saw out on the deck was Byakuya in a dark blue yukata all noble regalia stripped away. He turned as Shunsui got closer and stood. 

“A good evening to you Byakuya.” Shunsui greeted as he entered the deck.

The noble nodded in greeting. “Welcome. Dinner will be shortly. Come in. I think Ichigo and Yuna are in the living room going over something or other.” 

Shunsui smiles at Byakuya and follows him inside. Fumiko greets them and the pair walk toward the living room. Sure enough, there was Ichigo and Yuna squabbling over some papers. 

“Guuuuuuuuuuh I don’t get it! Why does it matter if I use this formula or that formula?!” Yuna says frustratingly. 

“*haha* This one gives you the radius of a circle while that gives you the diameter. Here try this one.” Ichigo says amusingly. 

“What do we have here? A cute little flower doing her numbers?” Shunsui greets as he takes a seat next his god daughter looking over the paper she was working on. 

“Papa Shunsui! Thank God I’m free!” She says collapsing into his embrace. 

“Finish your homework. Dinner will be soon.” Byakuya says. 

“Uuuuuuugh fiiiinnnne.” She responds and sits back up. 

Ichigo rolls his eyes and leans on his husbands shoulder. Shunsui was looking on as Yuna finished her math homework and finished just as dinner was called. 

The group migrated to the dinning room and took their seats as the maids set the table with food. Once they were done the group ate their meal in relative silence only making small talk. Ichigo at one point looks to Yuna who was picking at her food again. She has been doing that for two weeks he noticed. 

“Is dinner not to your liking kiddo?” Ichigo asks gaining the attention of the table. 

Startled by the sudden question, Yuna looks up to her mother and than smiled. “Oh, no it’s very well to my liking I’m just full is all.” 

“You’ve barely eaten a bite. You feeling unwell?” Byakuya asks. Taking a sip of water. 

“I am well don’t worry! Just on a bit of a diet is all.” She answered her father and smiled again. 

“I know I’m not a parent, but you don’t need to lose weight. You are beautiful just as you are.” Shunsui adds. 

Yuna blushes and looks down at her plate. Ichigo looks on with worry but Byakuya speaks up again. 

“Nonsense Shunsui you are just as much her father as we are. He is right though, you no need for dieting. So eat properly.” He gave her a cold look than continued his meal. 

“Yes daddy.” Yuna says quietly and starts eating again. 

The rest of the meal went in uneventful. Once the table was cleared shunsui stretches and let out a yawn. He than pours himself a fresh cup of sake and turns to the couple. 

“So, I wanted to continue where we left off earlier in the meeting.” He began. 

“That is my cue to leave.” Yuna says as she got up. 

“No, you should stay little flower. This has something to do with you as well.” Shunsui said. 

Looking confused, she slowly sat back down looking to her parents for answers. Ichigo just smiles at her briefly while Byakuya was looking at Shunsui. 

“Alright, so as you know the Celestial swords Azraiel and Uriel were stolen last night. I believe the culprit will strike again at the remaining noble houses.” Shunsui continued. 

“There’s robbers going after the noble families? What are Celestial swords?” Yuna asked. 

“I’m kinda wondering that as well.” Ichigo states looking between Byakuya and Shunsui. 

Byakuya just gives Ichigo a look who raises his eyebrows as if to ask “what?” , and Byakuya just sighs. 

“It is said that a couple thousand years ago the first Spirit King had Celestial beings called Angels. Now this was back when the Noble houses didn’t exists yet. *sips sake* Now the first King is said to have created everything. The heavens which we call the Spirit Realm, the earth where the living dwell, and our world. Now the King created two humans. Their names were Adam and Eve. He cherished them and let them live in a beautiful garden called Eden.” Shunsui started. 

“Wait, isn’t that the story of creation that’s in the Bible?!” Ichigo exclaimed. 

“Yeah, it is. I read some of it while in the archives looking for other research materials once.” Yuna said. 

“You have the Bible in your archives? What else do have in there?” Ichigo asks Byakuya. 

“I have many things in there I am the protector and recorder of history after all.” Byakuya says almost bored. The maid brought out tea and coffee and Shunsui continued.

“Right. So everyone is familiar with the story than? One day the King’s eldest and most beautiful angel, Samael was jealous of Adam and Eve. He couldn’t take that his father favored his new creations over him and his Celestial brothers so he went down to the garden and coaxed Eve to eat from the tree of Knowledge. The one tree that the King forbade them from eating from. Well, as you know Eve than had Adam eat the fruit and the King found out. He than turned the couple out of the garden placing two Angels to guard the entrance and cursed Adam and Even to roam the world.” Shunsui pauses and refills his cup before continuing. 

“Samael returned to the Spirit Realm and started a war with other angels. In the end, the Spirit King banished him and his followers to start a new kingdom...”

“Hell. The place where all evil doers go.” Yuna finished. 

“Precisely so. So now we will fast forward a few thousand years. Now the human race started to fall out of believing in the King and the angels and demons. The King had a vision of the future.”

“Like the one in the book of Revelation?” Yuna asked

“Smart girl. Yes. He saw that there was going to be a war against the heavens and hell... but the world was not ready to accept his salvation. So, he selected five of his most trusted angels and ordered Satan who was once Samaiel, to choose four of his best including himself.” Shunsui sat back in his chair hand rubbing his chin. 

“According to the archives, it is said that the Spirit King than told the Celestials gathered that he was disappointed in his human children. He lost hope for them. So he told the Celestials that when the time came for the prophecy to be fulfilled, they would be released. He than sealed them into swords. The Spirit King than created the five noble houses; Kuchiki, Shihōin, Shiba, Kyoraku, and Ukitake. He entrusted the each angelic sword Michael to the Kuchiki, Azraiel to the Shihōin, Uriel to the Ukitake, Raphael to the Shiba, and Gabriel to the Kyoraku.” Byakuya finished. 

“What about the demonic swords?” Yuna asked. 

“The Spirit King locked them up within the palace.” Shunsui said. “That is until the Quincy War. “ he added as an afterthought. 

Yuna and the rest of the table went silent for a moment. Once she felt that she processed everything she turned to her father and mother.

“Outside of human texts and the early accounts of angelic scribes and ancestors, there is no real accounts of what happened. “ Yuna said. Then her eyes widened as a thought came into her head.

“OH GOD! MOM! YOU KILLED GOD!” Yuna screamed.

Shunsui just laughed and Byakuya closed his eyes and let out yet another sigh. Ichigo just just looked up and scratched his head thinking. 

“Huh, yeah I guess I did didn’t I?” He than let out a laugh. 

Byakuya beckoned Shunsui to share his bottle of sake with him. He was now in need of a drink to fix mood. 

“Mom this isn’t funny! If the swords find out what you did to their master it could be a game changer for the coming war!” Yuna yelled. 

“Now lets calm down little flower. Ichi didn’t do anything that wasn’t already prophesied already.” Shunsui chuckled.

“Shall we continue? It is getting late and we have to get up early for drills.” Byakuya states. 

“Yes, yes. Anyway, through the generations the elders would take the heir of each clan and test them to see if they hold the potential to wield the Celestials. I would assume the Satan Blade and his demonic swords work the same way. In fact there is a boy in the Third or Fifth Squad with a sword called Lucifer. We have been keeping an eye on him but he seems harmless enough. Probably just a coincidence is all.” Shunsui said. 

“Ok so that was a nice bedtime story, but, what does any of this have to do with me?” Yuna asked. 

“If you were listening you would have caught on.” Byakuya said dryly. 

“Byakuya...” Ichigo said warningly. 

“I did. I’m the heir to the Kuchiki house therefore I will be tested one day to wield the sword of Michael. I got all of that. It’s just, how do you wield a spirit?” She asked. 

“They are very much like a Zanpakuto. The only difference that I understand is the amount spirit pressure it takes to wield it. I would assume they would manifest like any normal Zanpakuto spirit.” Byakuya answers. 

“I don’t think I like where this is going. Byakuya.” Ichigo says his eyes getting severe. 

“I couldn’t wield it as I did not have the necessary power to wield it. Yuna on the other hand,” he turns to Yuna, “was born with tremendous pressure. The elders are convinced she is the wielder of the Michael sword.” Byakuya answers. 

“Well technically she is also a Shiba Princess so she could potentially also wield Raphael.” Shunsui states. 

Byakuya only nods and then finishes his cup. He than stands. 

“Shunsui you can use a guest room if you like. I think we should rest this matter for another day. There is a lot to think about.” Byakuya says and reaches a hand out for Ichigo. He takes it and bids everyone a goodnight. 

Yuna still sat at the table. Shunsui walked around and kissed the top of her head. 

“Let it go for now love. Go get some sleep. They’ll answer your questions tomorrow.” Shunsui says and walks out to the guest room. Yuna finally stands slowly getting a dizzy spell as she did so. She waited until it passed and then slowly makes it to her room. She takes her medication and then gets into bed. 

Ichigo and Byakuya were in bed. The moon light playing off of Byakuya’s silver orbs and black hair. He looked so ethereal like this. His strong muscular chest with creamy skin..Ichigo played with a strand of hair as he snuggled closer to his husband. 

“When are the Kuchiki elders coming to test her?” Ichigo asks after a long period of silence.

“In a few days. That was the topic of the meeting as well as allowing her to start her heiress training . “ Byakuya answers as he places a gentle kiss on Ichigo’s brow. 

“I don’t like this. Something seems off about this whole thing.” Ichigo says worriedly. 

“I know but the best thing is that she isn’t the rightful owner or the sword. She would just have a powerful Zanpakuto like you or I.” Byakuya says.

“What’s the worst thing?” Ichigo asks sleepily. 

Byakuya sighs. He knows that the worse case is probably going to happen but to ease his worrying spouse, “The worst would be she is selected and she wields the Michael Sword. There is no worry though, I am sure it pass her by as he did me. It will all work out. Now, let us sleep.” He turns and leans over to turn off Ichigo’s light. The two go comfortable and soon drifted to sleep. 

Shunsui checked on Yuna making sure she was alright. He entered the room and quietly sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked her hair and he admired her sleeping form. No longer was the child that spread out like dog and snores softly while she slept. She was growing up fast. He gave her a small sad smile and looked up at the moon. He than gently kissed her temple and left with a quiet click of the door. He padded to his guest quarters and later on the futon that was provided. He stared at the ceiling letting his thoughts wander until sleep finally takes over.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

Archive Note: Sprit Realm Chronological Book 951-33

Written By: Archangel Michael 

It has been centuries since father cast out my eldest brother. The world as father calls it is in “balance” good and evil coexisting and us doing fathers work to ensure the balance is maintained. Lucifer, as he calls himself these days, does his part as well. Too well. Turning the humans against father and his teachings. Father says he is saddened by this but it is necessary for the peace of the worlds. As of late, father started to create create creatures called “Hollows” . These beings are souls who refuse to be cleansed and come to either Spirit world or to the heavens. He also created the Sprit world in which people called “Soul Reapers” would walk the earth cleansing souls that are trapped or otherwise unable to move on. Soon I fear father will have no more use of us angels. Either killing us off or banishing is to another world . Though he cannot quite do that if we are to have a revolution on the mortal plane. Brother against brother once again. To have to fight Lucifer again is painful. At the same time, I do not wish for him to have to continue creating havoc upon the humans. I know he is a good man. Just clouded by jealousy and anger. Oh how I wish we could get through to him...  
*********************************

Today father ordered me, Uriel, Raphael, Azraiel, and Gabriel to his throne room. To my surprise, Lucifer and four of our fallen brothers were there as well. Over the years I have had to battle all of them. Some wearing the scars from those battles. Father explained that the world is changing. His devoted followers and houses are all corrupt none truly believing in him anymore. Father said that the soul reapers will now maintain the balance of the three worlds and that we are no longer necessary. He than laid out ten swords. He said that he will seal each of our souls into a sword and then be given to each of the five nobles that we see before us. Honestly I was too taken aback to even notice the newcomers . I looked at them now and then to my brothers, and then to my father. His eyes looked tired and sad. Of course Lucifer and my other fallen brothers questioned father and his intentions. Father only raised his hand and said that it was the only way he could keep his covenant to the humans that he passed down to Noah a profit centuries earlier. He could not destroy them again. So, until I am released from my prison to serve my father once more, this will be the last correspondence from me, Michael, the second hand of the Holy Father. The protector of humans. The slayer of evil.  
*********************************

Yuna woke the next morning feeling unwell. Her head hurt and her chest aches. When she sits up a wave of dizziness overcomes her. She looked at the clock on stand. 7am. She groaned and forced herself to stand. As she steadied herself from another dizzy spell, she washed up and dressed in a blue kimono with cherry blossoms all over. She braided her hair than remembered she needed the family kenseiken today. She undid her hair and took the family heirloom out and padded to her parents room. She knocked softly and waited to be welcomed in. She heard some restyling around followed by her mother cursing once in a while. Finally her father let out a sleepy “Enter” and she opened the door. 

“Morning sunshine what’s up?” Ichigo asked as Yuna crawled into the bed between the two. 

Byakuya was still half asleep laying on his back, his chest fully exposed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and looked up his eyes half lidded. 

“I have a meeting with the council this morning and need help with these.” She holds up the kenseiken. 

Ichigo smiles and wipes a few strands of hair from her face. He than leans down kisses her forehead. 

“I forgot about that. Good thing you got us up. How about we go eat while your father gets ready and than he will help you okay?” 

“Sure?” Yuna says lifting an eyebrow. Once Ichigo got up Yuna followed. Once the door closed Byakuya got up. 

Ten minutes later, Byakuya emerged from the bedroom and sat at the dinning room table. He took a sip of his tea and at breakfast. He could hear Yuna and Ichigo in the next room. He slowed his eating and listened to his family’s conversation.

“....i’m serious! The Twelfths Squad made monster watermelons and they said that was the watermelon bashing game!” Ichigo exclaimed. 

Yuna’s laughter rang through the house and Byakuya smiled. He wished he could never hear of that beach trip again but, it was nice to see Yuna enjoying it so he let it go. 

“Oh my God! Did they really do that?! Poor Ukitake-san! I bet he was horrified when he woke up!” Yuna says

“Nope he was confused. *laughs* yeah....though we were preparing for a war, it was a nice distraction.” Ichigo says.

There was silence for a moment. Byakuya decided it was a good time to meet them in the living room. They looked up and smiled. Yuna had Ichigo’s smile. Bright and beautiful. He gives a small smile back and sits on the sofa. Yuna comes and kneels in front of him giving him her brush. Since Yuna was born Byakuya studied how to do different styles for woman’s hair. He would often ask Rukia to be a test subject and she often agreed. 

Today Byakuya decided to keep her hair down and he braids two strands on each side than placing one of the silver head pieces to the center he than finished the braid and placed a rubber band at the end. Yuna smiles and leans forward to give her father a kiss. 

“Thanks daddy. How do you do your hair everyday? These things are so complicated.” She asked.

“Years of practice.” He responds. Ichigo looks at the clock behind him on the wall and cringes. 

“I have to get ready! You two have fun ok? Oh and Yuna,” Ichigo pauses half way to the hall. He turns and gives his daughter a serious look. “ Behave. or else.” After receiving an eye roll from his daughter he continues to get ready. 

“We should be going.” Byakuya says and stands. 

Yuna stands and stumbles a little, her father catching her before she hits the floor. 

“Sorry about that. Thank you dad.” She says and continues to walk to the front. 

Byakuya looks on a slight look of worry on his face. Ichigo was walking to the front as well and Byakuya takes him aside. 

“What’s up?” Ichigo asks

“Yuna is not feeling well today. She nearly fell over when standing up.” Byakuya says. 

“I’ll put Unohana of standby just in case. Is it okay for her to be going with this heat and stuff?” Ichigo asks

“I will watch her. She should be fine. I will meet you after the meeting.” Byakuya says and kisses Ichigo sweetly. Ichigo returns the kiss and gives a weak worrying smile. 

“Okay. Keep me informed. I’ll be on the field today so meet me there.” Ichigo says and continues to the front door. 

Fumiko gives her farewells to the family and they all go their separate ways. Ichigo to the Sixth and Byakuya and Yuna to the Kuchiki Council building. 

Once Yuna and Byakuya arrive, they enter the huge building. Yuna was looking around in wonder. There was paintings of the previous Kuchiki heads all around on the walls with bookshelves and lounge chairs. The place was teeming with Kuchiki elders and other elite members, most of which Yuna never met before. Byakuya gently guided her toward the meeting hall. 

They were greeted by the door by the two head elders, Takahiko and Mikiko Kuchiki. Takahiko stood his white hair in a messy ponytail. He smiled and joined the Head and his daughter. Mikiko just stood at the entrance her gray hair in a bun on the top of her head, her face pouting leaning on a walking stick. 

“Ah there you two are! Welcome! Welcome!” Takahiko greeted. 

“Elder Takahiko, *bows slightly* this is Yuna as you remember. She will be listening in on today’s meeting.” Byakuya greets back. 

Yuna bows and slowly lifts back up. A sudden pain in her chest caught her off guard and she grimaced. Byakuya gently placed a hand on her back and looked down at her. She than smiled and said;

“It is a pleasure to see you again Elder.” 

“Let us go into the room shall we?” Takahiko says and leads the pair to the room. Mikiko just stared at Yuna then sniffed and entered the room. Takahiko looks at the young girl and gave her a smile. 

“Don’t pay her any mind, she is always crabby.” He says 

Byakuya leads Yuna to her seat and sits next to her. He than leans down and whispers on her ear,

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes of course.” Yuna answers

Byakuya didn’t believe her but shook his head letting the matter drop. 

The meeting was long and boring and nothing they squabbled over wasn’t anything she already hasn’t heard the previous night from Shunsui. Than a golden sword was presented in front of her. Surprised for a moment, she looks at the sword. Golden in color and large. Much to large for it to be a normal Zanpakuto. She gently touched the sword and it glowed at her touch. 

“What is this?” She asked. 

Mikiko than stood and faced the girl. 

“That is the sword Michael. A Celestial sword given to our first leader to you father. You will too inherit this task. Now when you touched it what did it feel like?.

Yuna touched the blade and it glowed again. “What is going on!” She asked. 

It is starting to resonate with you I think. Yuna looked down and took her hand off and sure enough the sword stopped. Mikiko just smiled and cackled.  
“My fellow Kuchiki we have found the next Michael user!” She says

Yuna looks at the now applauding room. She than looks down at the sword again and her chest tightens. She grunts softly and feels her fathers hand on her shoulder. The room was oblivious to what was going on still in their little world. 

“I-I’m okay dad. Just feels a little weird being near this is all.” Yuna says looking up at her father. 

Byakuya was worried. He knew she was pushing herself and he stood and addressed the room. “We will continue this another day, I am afraid Yuna is not feeling well. Dismissed.” 

Mikiko stands and glares at the head. “What is the meaning of this?! We have to have her and the spirit of Michael join as soon as possible! Do you not know that there is someone out there who could be possibly Lucifer’s vessel? He has already made his move and if we do not act-“

“Now now Miki I am sure we can a little longer. We’ve waited 4,000 years what’s another few days? Just look at the poor girl. She’s flushed and is in obvious pain. Let Byakuya-sama deal with his daughters well-being, yes?” Takahiko interrupts. 

Byakuya’s gaze softens slightly but then her moves his gaze to Mikiko who was the image of rage. She bore her teeth then clamped them shut. She just sat back her seat and looks away. Byakuya takes that as her resignation and then picks his daughter up. Yuna is panting and turns into his chest. A shaking hand gently clasps around a portion of the baby blue scarf around his neck. “I’m sorry.” She lets out weakly. 

“No need to apologize sweetheart. Hang on, we will be at the Fourth in a moment.” Byakuya answers as he tightens his hold on her. 

He feels her snuggling closer in and he picks up his speed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ichigo was in the middle of helping a recruit when he got the butterfly. He snapped to attention once he heard that Yuna collapsed and was at the Fourth Division. He apologized to the trainees and flash stepped to the division. 

When he arrived, he was met with a worried Byakuya and the head elder of the Kuchiki Clan Takahiko. Byakuya was pacing with his thumb nail in mouth deep in thought and Takahiko was sitting calmly in a chair provided in the waiting area. 

“Byakuya! What happened? How is she?” Ichigo asked. 

Byakuya pauses and turned to his worried husband. “They have not told me anything yet.” 

“Why not?! What happened?”

“She was presented with the sword of Michael and it resonated with her. Her condition worsened after. Unohana and Isane are with her right now.” Byakuya explained while taking Ichigo into his arms. 

“Byakuya....” Ichigo softly says. He than releases his hold on the older man and sits next to Takahiko. 

Takahiko places a hand of Ichigo’s shoulder. “She will be alright Shiba-sama. She is a strong young lady. “ 

Ichigo looks to the side with surprise and then gives a weak smile. “ Thanks gramps....who are you again?” 

Takahiko lets out a hearty laugh. “I’m sorry dear boy we have not met enough times for you to remember. I am the head elder for Kuchiki council. Takahiko Kuchiki. “ He gives a smile to Ichigo. 

Ichigo’s eyes widen a fraction and then bows. “Right, sorry I didn’t remember. Nice to meet you again.” 

The elder just nodded when Unohana came into the waiting room. Ichigo and Takahiko stood while Byakuya stopped pacing. All eyes on her. She sighed and smiled at the group. 

“Yuna is resting comfortably for now. Isane is just finishing a few more tests and then you can see her.” 

“What’s wrong with her Unohana? What caused this attack?” Ichigo asked. 

“Well, as you know, as Yuna matures so does her spirit pressure. It is now at a state that not even the limiter is able to keep it in check. Her body is fighting, but I’m afraid unless something is done to a leave the excessive pressure building up...” she trails off

“She’ll what? She’ll what?!” Ichigo asks desperately. Part of him already knew the answer but he needed to hear it. 

“Ichigo...” Byakuya starts as he walks over to him.

“No, I need to hear it. I want to hear it! She will what?! Die?! No! I will not that happen you hear me?! My daughter will not die!” Ichigo fumes at Byakuya. 

“No, I’m sure she won’t, but time is of the essence.” Unohana says. 

Ichigo was silently crying trying his best to look strong and stoic, but the tears just kept betraying him. Takahiko addresses Unohana; 

“We May have a solution. Is the child well enough to be moved to the Kuchiki Estate?” 

Byakuya narrows his eyes at the elder while Ichigo looked confused. Unohana only smiled wider and tilted her head to the side. She sweetly said, 

“And what exactly are you planing on doing with her? Nothing to dangerous I hope.” 

Takahiko pales but quickly recovers. “Of course not dear Retsu. Just a little Zanpakuto bonding.” He sweat drops and laughs nervously. 

“Oh, than it will not be a problem if I join you? You know there is strange things happening as of late and I have heard some rumors that have your family at the center of them.” She responds. 

“It will not be a problem. You should also have Shiba Isshin come as well in case of any trouble.” Byakuya sighs. 

“Whatever! Fill us in later! Can I see my daughter now?!” Ichigo asks. 

“Of course, right this way.” Unohana complies and shows them to Yuna’s room.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Ichigo and Byakuya entered Yuna’s room. Ichigo immediately went to her side brushing her hair out of face and kissing her forehead. Byakuya stood at the end of the bed observing the young girl. Unohana was sitting in the corner of the room finishing her notes and observing the family. 

“Hey baby girl...how’re you feeling?” Ichigo asks 

Yuna groggily looks at her mother. “I’m ok. Sorry to worry you.” 

“Don’t be silly. There’s nothing to apologize for.” Ichigo answers. 

“Can I go home?” Yuna asks. 

Yuna never liked staying in the hospital. She looked anxiously between her parents. 

“Yes. Captain Unohana said you may go home as long she and your grandfather are there to observe you.” Byakuya says. 

The door slammed open all of a sudden and Rukia and Renji came barreling in. Yuna jumped at the noise and Byakuya gave the couple a glare. Ichigo smiles faintly. 

“OMG YUNA! How are you? What happened? Ichigo what did you do?! Renji yells. 

Rukia elbows him in the stomach and runs to the other side of the bed taking her hand. “My favorite niece what happened? We heard you collapsed and we rushed over as fast as we could.” 

“Ummmm.. I’m okay. Just an episode. In fact, I’m okay to go home.” Yuna answers tiredly. 

“Must the two of you barge in here like bulls in a china shop? Lower your voices this instant.” Byakuya orders. 

Rukia winces and apologizes while Renji just rubs the back of his neck his cheeks red. “Sorry captain.” He says. 

Ichigo looks at the red head and than says; “Why do you assume I caused this? You pea brain!” 

“Well let’s see, maybe because 99% of the problems that happen around here have you at the center of it!” Renji says with a laugh. 

Byakuya just sighs and shakes his head and turns to Unohana who is unusually quiet. “Captain, is it really alright to move Yuna? We can have her stay if that is what you wish.” 

Unohana looks up startled for a brief moment before smiling at the noble. “No need Kuchiki-san as long as Isshin and I are there everything should be ok. Just need to make sure she can rest properly is all.” She says with a sweet smile. The room drops a degree or two and all present just nod in agreement. 

“Great! I’ll help her get ready you men get out!” Rukia says excitedly. 

Everyone except Rukia and Unohana leaves and once the door closes she turns to her niece. 

“ So, What’s really going on?” She asks while helping Yuna sit up. 

Yuna looks wide eyed at her aunt. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” She says and looks down. 

“Uhuh sure you don’t. Listen. I saw Takahiko out in the hall. I guess this means you attended the council today?” Rukia says

Yuna only nods. 

“What happened? At the meeting?” Rukia asks while getting Yuna’s clothes. 

Yuna shrugs and looks up. She gives a warm smile. Rukia knows that smile. Ichigo gives the same one when he doesn’t want people to worry unnecessarily about him. She lets out a sigh. 

“You know you can talk me about anything right? I won’t tell brother or Ichigo. It will be just a secret for us girls.” She encourages. 

Yuna looks up and moves to the edge of the bed slowly. She than looked at her aunt. “Aunt Rukia? When you were the Kuchiki Heir, did the council ever present a golden sword to you?” 

Rukia looked up in thought trying to remember. She than helped her niece with her shirt. “No. Never. Though I am not a Kuchiki by blood so there is a lot that the council wouldn’t let me see or do. Why?” 

“Maybe I should start from the beginning...you see..”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Yuna and Rukia were talking, at the door Ichigo and Renji were listening in. Byakuya finishes sending a butterfly to Kisuke to relay the message to Isshin. He turns to see his husband and brother-in-law with their ears to the door. 

“Will the two of you leave them be? It is rude to eavesdrop.” 

“This is the only way I can get the whole story. Don’t tell me you’re not interested.” Ichigo says giving his husband a mischievous look. 

Byakuya lifts an eyebrow and sighs. “Fine, carry on. I will not be a part of this.” He than goes to the seats and sits down next to Takahiko. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Yuna catches Rukia up on current events, Rukia slowly moves to the door and opens it to have Ichigo and Renji fall in. “Ouch midget! What the hell was that for?!” Ichigo says pushing Renji off him. 

“Stop eavesdropping or I’m going to kick your face in!” Rukia yells then slams the door in their faces. Unohana looked up a sweet smile on her face and a low giggle escapes her. Rukia flinches and quickly apologizes then sits next to her now dressed niece. Yuna let out nervous giggle and turns to face the floor. She lightly kicks her feet back and forth on the bed. 

“So, that brings us to the meeting. They presented me the Sword of Michael and all of a sudden I got these flashes in my head. The sword glowed at the same time. The council was so excited and dad looked disappointed. I’m scared Aunt Rukia. Not even dad knows the extent of this swords abilities or what it is I am even supposed to do.” She shudders and a tear escapes her rolling down her cheek. 

Rukia stands and goes in front of the young girl. She than smiles at her. “Brother wouldn’t do anything to put you in harms way. He loves you too much for that. He isn’t disappointed in you. He is just concerned as to what will happen once you fully bond with the sword. As you said, there are a lot of unknowns so that’s why he is being cautious. Ichigo also would move heaven and hell to see you safe so don’t worry. You have the two strongest and most protective parents in all of soul society! Take comfort in that.” She says and gives her niece a hug. 

With that the three of them stand and exit the room. Ichigo is immediately by Yuna’s side and takes her hand. Yuna looks up into chocolate orbs and he winks at her. She gives a small smile and squeezes her mother’s hand back. Byakuya and Takahiko stand as well and the group makes their way back to the mansion. 

When they got there they were greeted by an overzealous Isshin. 

“YUUUUNAAA MY DARLING GRANDDAUGHTER! ARE YOU OKAY?!” He greeted while attempting to give Yuna a hug. Yuna side stepped at the last moment sending the older man to the ground. 

“Hi grandpa. I’m okay I promise. Just a little attack is all.” Yuna responds and continues toward the house. 

As Isshin was getting back up, Ichigo punches his father in the face sending the older man flying. “Damn you old man!! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!” He screams at the older man. Isshin gets to his and starts rambling to Masaki, Ichigo’s late mother. He didn’t hear what his father said but he sighed and followed the rest of the family inside. 

Yuna changed into her night gown and was going to lay down in her bed when Byakuya and Takahiko came into the room. Yuna looked up as her father and the elder cane into her room. She could see Her mother outside the door arms crossed. Yuna looked at her father with concern and he smiled at her briefly then sitting next to her on the bed. He gently patted her hair and looked into her eyes. 

“Takahiko-San has a solution that may help you get better. Would you like to hear it?” Byakuya asked. 

Yuna gave a quick glance to the elder than looks at her father and nods slowly “Yes “. 

Byakuya returns the nod and gave Takahiko a quick glance which was answered with a smile. 

“We want you to try to connect with the Sword of Michael. We believe if you resonate with it your spirit pressure will balance out and you will feel better as well. You won’t need this limiter anymore.” Byakuya carefully explained. 

Yuna gently touched the bracelet that she has come to think as a part of her. A knock on the door had the room look at the guest. It was Shunsui. He read the room and quietly sat on the sofa that was in the room and let Byakuya continue. 

“Your mother and I want you to decide if this is what you want.” He finishes. 

Yuna looks down at her hands and plays with the bracelet. She was scared and nervous, but if it meant that she would be able to do normal things without her health interfering she might as well try. 

“Ok. I’ll do it. “ she heard her mother curse quietly and move away from the door while Byakuya takes her and hugs her. Shunsui let out a sigh and nodded in understanding. No one knew what this would entail and the tension could be cut by a knife. Takahiko nodded and said;

“I shall get the sword and meet you back here in a bit. May I suggest we move outside. We do not know what will happen and it would be better for everyone.” 

Byakuya and Shunsui nodded and the elder took his leave. Yuna let out a shaky breath and stood. She made her way out to a clear area in the property where they usually go to spar. Ichigo was glued to Yuna and sat with her combing his fingers through her hair. Isshin was setting up a barrier just in case it was needed and Ichigo turned to his daughter. 

“Hey kiddo, can we talk for a minute?”

“Sure. What’s the matter?”

“You don’t have to do this. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone especially your father. We are proud of you and there’s nothing you have to do to prove your worth to us.” 

“I know. I’m not doing this for dad or the Kuchiki Clan. I am doing it for selfish reasons. I’m sorry...”

Ichigo hugs Yuna tightly and kisses the top of her head. “ There is nothing to apologize for baby girl. I love you. I love you so much! Always remember that.” He looks up when Byakuya approaches. 

“It is time. Ichigo.” He offers a hand to Ichigo but Ichigo just glares at his husband and stands. With a final golden glare he reluctantly leaves, retreating behind the barrier. 

Yuna looks at the exchange with worry but Byakuya takes her in his arms. He was shaking. Yuna’s eyes went wide and tried to look at her father but he only tightened his hold. Yuna took in his scent and snuggles into his chest. She hears a quiet sniff and leans back looking Yuna in her eyes. “ I love you. We will be here and we will stop if anything goes awry.” He kisses her hair and takes the sword from Takahiko who appeared with Mikiko. Byakuya places the sword into Yuna’s hands and all back away behind the barrier. Shunsui, Isshin, and Byakuya activate the barrier. 

Yuna sits on the ground and takes a deep breath and allows the images flow through her mind. Flashes of wings and swords and spears clashing and a flash of red eyes cold and murderous. She was scared but she pressed on. Painful memories of being sealed away and alone for centuries. The feeling of betrayal and loyalty. All this flashes before eyes until she is hit with a blinding white light. She struggles to see who it is that was coming toward her. Once her senses adjusted, she heard a male voice;

“What are you doing here in my inner world child?”


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

Archive Notes: Book XIV

The following is the first hand account of a Celestial sword bonding with a Soul Reaper. Written by Head Elder of the Kuchiki Clan Takahiko Kuchiki.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In August of the year 20XX, second Head Elder Mikiko Kuchiki and myself brought the Celestial Sword Of Michael to the main Kuchiki Estate. The potential wielder of the sword is the next head of the clan, Yuna Shiba-Kuchiki has agreed to the bonding. She is placed in a barrier in case of any “issues” that may occur. Once the child is secure we observe the process. In a few minutes the child started to glow and in the same instant a pillar of fire shot into the air breaking the barrier and pushing those who were in proximity away at least two feet. The immense power and spiritual energy that poured from the child and the pillar was crushing. The child then started to shrilly scream. I have never heard such a scream in all my years! She was then consumed by the flames. Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Shiba immediately go to the child but are pushed back and Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku holds them back. All we can do is look on in horror and may I shamefully say fascination. More details to come.  
*********************************

Once Byakuya left the barrier, he looked at Ichigo who was nervously watching Yuna. His arms were crossed and his fingers rapped on his forearm. Byakuya closed his eyes and took a breath in. He then took his place at a corner and together with Isshin and Shunsui they activated it. Yuna then sat quietly and stoically with the sword on her lap. Byakuya looked on worry marring his features. He gives out a grunt as the spirit pressure starts rising. Then a bright glow wrapped around Yuna the air picking up along with the spirit pressure. Yuna’s head flew back suddenly as a pillar of fire flew up into the air. As this happened, a crack almost like a whip sounded and Byakuya, Isshin, and Shunsui were flown away from the barrier. As Byakuya was gathering his senses, he suddenly hears Yuna give out a blood curdling scream. Before Byakuya could stand Ichigo was running toward the pillar screaming; 

“Stop this! Something is wrong stop this!” 

Just as Ichigo got close to the pillar, Shunsui grabbed his arm swinging him into a hug. Ichigo continues to scream and fight Shunsui. 

“Byakuya! Save her damn it! Byakuya!! Get her out of there! Let me go Shunsui! Let me GO!” Ichigo was now panicking and struggling against the older man. 

Isshin and Unohana were stricken with fear and surprise crippling them to their spots. The commotion had the house looking on as well as some of the community. Byakuya finally snapped out of his stupor and rushed to save his daughter. Yuna was now writhing on the ground skin burning, bones snapping, blood everywhere. 

Byakuya was just about to the pillar when a hand pulled him away. He whipped his head around to glare and scream at the person when he recognized him as Sora. 

“Don’t! Leave her.” Sora says while pulling Byakuya away. 

“What are you doing here?! That’s my daughter in there! I have to stop this!” Byakuya fumes and throws off Sora’s hand. He tries to run to his daughter again but Sora stops him again. 

“Let go of me this instant lieutenant!” 

“No! I said leave her! You can’t help her now! Wait until it’s over.” 

Again he pulls his arm from the young lieutenant and instead goes to Ichigo who is still sobbing and fighting Shunsui. As soon as he got near Ichigo pushes Shunsui away and Ichigo beelines for his husband and punches him square in the face. Byakuya stumbles but takes the hit. As well as the subsequent blows until Ichigo got tired and sunk to the ground sobbing. Byakuya joined him holding him trying to console him. 

“I hate you Byakuya! I hate you! This is your fault! If she dies it’s your fault!” Ichigo screams hoarsely. 

Byakuya just looked on and held his distraught husband. There were no words to the depths of his own self hatred and he couldn’t stop Ichigo’s words. He agreed with the younger man. 

Rukia and Renji were looking on horrified. They knew they couldn’t help. It was frustrating and heartbreaking to watch as Ichigo was screaming for Byakuya to help and Byakuya being held back by Renji’s Lieutenant Sora. The look of grief and panic on his face. That scream. That horrific scream that their niece was letting out is forever imprinted in their minds. Rukia turned and buried her face into Renji, who held on tightly to his distraught wife. 

“Oh Renji! Make it stop, please!” Rukia cried. Her small frame shaking. 

“I wish I could, but I don’t know how..” Renji answered looking on at the scene. 

Then the air stilled and there was an eerie silence in the air. The on lookers looked at each other then at the pillar of flames that were slowly starting to fade. It took only seconds when Byakuya, Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Unohana rushed the scene. 

Byakuya and Ichigo were the first to arrive at their daughters side. Ichigo let out a strangled cry and Byakuya just turned his head and tried to maintain his composure. Ichigo then picked Yuna up and cried saying;

“I’m so sorry baby girl I’m so sorry! Oh my god! Oh my god! Yuna hang in there sweetie we’ll get you patched up!” Byakuya slowly put his hand on Ichigo’s shoulder but the red head whipped his head around his eyes gold. 

“King doesn’t want you around right now. So kindly fuck off.” Zangetsu says and then turns to Yuna again and gets up. 

Unohana and Isshin looked at the girl horrified at the sight. Unohana saw this before. Sixteen years ago to be exact. She side looked at Sora who was staring, his red eyes full of an emotion she couldn’t make out at the moment. 

“Isshin! Quick fill a tub with cold water and get the burn salve, gauze, IV, and anything else you think we will need from my office! Quickly now!” Unohana ordered. 

“Everyone out of the way! Move it! Nothing to see here! Get out!” Shunsui bellowed to the onlookers. He got a glimpse at his goddaughter and the sight made him wretch. He would leave her care to the professionals. He would stay outside keeping the crowd in check. 

Meanwhile inside, Isshin returned with the medical supplies and quickly joined Unohana and the rest of the family in Yuna’s room. Ichigo, who returned to himself Zangetsu no longer in control, refused to leave his daughters side. Byakuya was quietly shaking pacing in from Shunsui who was knocking back a bottle of sake like it was a glass of water. He reached up and pulled Byakuya onto the couch next him. He gave him a glass of sake and Byakuya quickly knocked it back. He than started to scan the room for Takahiko and Mikiko. Both were missing he noticed. 

“Damn I can’t get a line started! Her skin is so charred!” He heard Isshin say. 

“Give it here I’ll do it old man.” Ichigo said in a faint whisper. Byakuya saw Isshin give his son a weary look but allowed his son access. Soon, Ichigo had the line in and soft cries started to come from the teen. 

Then weak words come from her making everyone in the room sigh collectively as well as cry even more. 

“It-It hurts..mo-mommy.....daddy! Mommy! I can’t see! Why can’t I see?! Mommy!” Yuna started to panic. Byakuya got up and took a few steps forward but stayed far enough back for the physicians to keep working. Ichigo was comforting Yuna best he could. 

“Shhhh shhhh it’s okay baby girl I’m right here. So is Shunsui. You’re okay. Grandpa and Unohana are taking good care of you.”

“Where’s daddy? I have to tell him! Don’t leave me! I’m scared!” She cried. Ichigo only looks at Byakuya who looked at Isshin and Unohana. 

“Come Byakuya, be quick though. We have to tend to her quickly.” Unohana said. 

Yuna was holding out a scorched hand searching for her father’s. Byakuya came to her side and gently took her hand. 

“I’m here sweetie. You will be alright. Be strong for us.” Byakuya was able choke out. He couldn’t bare seeing his daughter like this. 

“Daddy, it’s no-not your fault. Don’t be sad....please...it’s not...” she faded out into sleep as Isshin gave her a sedative. 

“Sorry guys we have to have all of you leave. This next part isn’t going to be pretty.”

“I’m not leaving.” Ichigo said. 

“Ichigo. Please, not now.” Isshin says while Unohana got the tub of soapy water closer to the bed. 

Byakuya gently took his husband’s hand and pulled him away from their daughter slowly. 

“Come love. Lets let them work.” He softly says and guides Ichigo out of the room. 

As soon as they were out of the room and in the living room, Ichigo punches Byakuya again. Shunsui and Renji held Ichigo back as he just raged at Byakuya once more. 

“Why didn’t you stop the bonding?! Why didn’t you try to save her?! Why?!” 

“I tried Ichigo. I did. I was stopped.”

“Bull shit! You just care about yourself and the god damn Kuchiki name! You don’t care about our daughter! Only what she could be used for to promote your ego!” Ichigo rages 

Byakuya snapped at that accusation. His eyes slanted and the air got cold as her stepped in front Ichigo and slapped him hard across his face. When Ichigo looked back, he was taken aback at Byakuya’s face. Bruises already marbled his handsome face and he saw tears streaming down his face. 

“Brother!” Rukia says Byakuya just raises his hand in a motion to silence her. 

Renji and Shunsui let go of Ichigo and turned to give the couple privacy. 

“How dare you speak of me in such a manner BOY. You know nothing!” Byakuya tells his husband and then leaves the house. 

Once the door slammed, making Ichigo jump and wince and the sound, he lets out a cry and runs to their bedroom. Once another fainter slamming was heard, Rukia lets out a sigh and slumps in a chair opposite of shunsui and Renji. 

“I can’t believe brother got that mad. He hasn’t called Ichigo “boy” since they first met. “

“Well, everyone is on edge. They just need some time before discussing things.” Shunsui says. He agreed with the small girl but his mind was more on Yuna at the moment. The room falls silent and tense while they wait for news.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya was beside himself. Ichigo’s words hit him like a knife to his gut and heart. Byakuya also couldn’t help but to think that maybe what some of what Ichigo said could be true. He never wanted his daughter to suffer like this. He would never have risked her life if he knew this would be the outcome. Why did the Elders leave? What did they know that they couldn’t stay?

Once he was outside he flash steps to an empty patch in the garden and throws up. Between the way Yuna looked and the stress of the night. Once his stomach was emptied, he let the night breeze cool is flushed face. He than looked up at the night sky. He then lowered his head and opened a gate. He had to tell “him” about this. He entered the gate and proceeded to Hueco Mundo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow was bored. Bored and pissed. If he knew this was how his life was going be as the King of Hueco Mundo, he would have told them to shove it. At the moment he was listening to Tier Harribel drone on and on about some kind property zoning or something for building a new town for other adhuchas and hollows and what have you live and grow. Then there was the countless documents that he was late in signing to be posted back to the Soul Society. He put a leg over the chair arm and tried to stay awake. 

“.....and then there is the borders of the neighboring territories that we need to consider....” Tier was explaining. 

Grimmjow was about to burst when the doors to the throne room were thrown open. “Thank fucking Jesus for that!” Grimmjow thought. He looked at the visitor and he narrowed his eyes. Grimmjow stood and sat on the edge of his desk. 

“Well, well, well, what brings you here at this hour princess.” Grimmjow gives the noble a look over then frowns. He stood straight and walked over to the man. He saw he was bruised and covered with blood. 

“Oy, what happened?”

Byakuya looks into cerulean orbs and he broke down. 

“I-It’s Yuna.”

“Take me to her!”


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

“What are you doing in my inner world child?” A deep voice asked. 

Yuna adjusted her eyes to look into the blinding light. “I-I’m Yuna. Yuna Kuchiki . I have been sent to be the wielder of the Sword of Michael.” She introduces herself. 

A faint shadow emerged from the light and as he got closer Yuna could start to make out details. He was muscular but not overly so. He was in a Roman like warrior outfit with matching sandals. He had medium length soft curly brown hair that only reached his mid neckline and deep brown eyes. He was mesmerizing. He looked at Yuna eyes roaming over her. She shifted uncomfortably. 

“So you are to be my vessel? You are but a child, I could not possibly have you as a vessel.” He says with a level tone. He turns and says, “Leave this place. You do not belong here.” He starts to retreat back into the light but then Yuna yells out,

“Wait! Please! There are other swords like you no? My family is the keeper of time and history. There has been a development lately. Your brothers have been stolen from their protectors homes!”

The man paused and stood contemplating for a moment. 

“So, Lucifer has awoken has he?”

“I believe so....I don’t really know. Will you help me find out?” Yuna asked taking a tentative step forward. 

A quiet sigh fills the space and he turns around and crosses the threshold in four steps. He was tall Yuna notes as she looks up into the mans face. She holds her hand out and reintroduced herself. 

“I am Yuna Kuchiki. The next heir to the Kuchiki house. It is a pleasure to meet you....”

The figure looked at the outstretched hand and softly takes hers into his. Yuna smiles at him as he says; “I am called Michael. Defender of heaven and slayer of demons.” 

Yuna smiles a bit more and finished her previous statement. “Nice to meet you Lord Michael.” 

“Please, I am no Lord. Just a humble servant of the Holy Father. Call me Michael.” 

“Michael it is. So, how do I become your vessel?”

Michael’s face falls and he lets go of Yuna’s hand. He than turns and looks toward the sky...or ceiling....whatever was up there. 

“Ummm Michael? I don’t mean to rush you but the longer I am here the more worried my family will be.” Yuna says. 

“No worries small one. Moments here are mere seconds out there. Nevertheless, “ Michael pause and turns, his red cape fluttering as he went. He unsheathes the sword at his hip sending Yuna falling backwards in fear. 

“Do not be frightened. Come. I will show you how you will become my vessel.” Yuna takes the offered hand and stands her gaze never leaving the sword. 

Michael sheaths the sword as if changing his mind of something. “You were born with great potential. Strong lineage from the look of it. I can see why these Elders chose you for this task. You have many different souls dwelling within.” He places his hand on Yuna’s chest and a soft rosy glow comes from his touch. 

“What are you doing?” She asks. 

“Assessing you.”

Yuna raises an eyebrow but stays quiet and still. Michael than releases his touch and stands back. 

“What kind of being are you?”

“Huh? Oh, well my father is a Soul Reaper and my mother is ....how can describe this? A mutt.” 

“What is a mutt?”

“A mix of things. He is human, Soul Reaper, Quincy, and part Hollow of the highest class.” 

“That explains some things.”

“You’re not confused?”

“I was around when my father created these classes. I now understand what makes you....unique..”

“Ok. I am unique. What does that mean for us bonding?” 

“Bonding is a good way to put it. I am afraid there is no easy way to do it.”

Yuna looks up at the Celestial gaging his emotions. She than balls her hands into fists at her sides and presses her lips together. 

“It does not matter how it’s done. *lets out a deep breath* Lets do this before I loose my nerve.”

The angel looks at Yuna. He has his worries. Yuna knows but she wants to do this. From what she read, and could understand, is that there is a final showdown between him and his elder brother Lucifer. She wasn’t going to ask too many questions now. A mistake maybe on her part, but what can she say? She’s curious. 

Michael seemed to catch on and holds out his hands. Yuna looks at the hands but then places them on top of his palms. 

“In order for us to “bond” I will have to rip your human soul in half and join with you.” 

“Can’t I just my name I’m blood on a document?” 

“*smiles* Blood is not a necessary sacrifice for me. Half of your soul will do.” Michael squeezes Yuna’s hands gently to reassure her. 

Yuna’s eyes were wide and she was trembling. Half of her soul....her human soul in order to have this mans power. In order for her to live without worrying her parents. Michael than caught her attention with a gentle cough. 

“You can back out now and no one will have to know.”

“No, I. I want to do this. If my parents were in this position they wouldn’t even hesitate. Just; will it hurt?”

“Yes. In order to fully bond properly you will be taking in all of my angelic powers. Humans usually can not withstand this and die. There is that possibility with you.”

Yuna nodded in understanding and thought briefly. She than secures her grip on the angel’s hands;

“I’m ready. Lets begin.”

“So be it.”

Then her world went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next thing Yuna remembers is pricking sensation and immense pain through her body. She felt blood trickling here and there. She could hear panicked voices around her mainly her mother profusely apologizing and comforting her when started to come to and wail in pain. She tries to open her eyes but finds that she can’t. She panics even more causing the other people around her to hold her down. She remembers calling out to her parents and vaguely remembered telling her father to not blame himself for what happened. Then the world went silent once more. 

In her mind she saw Michael. He was stoic and strong and yet his features were softened once he saw her coming toward him. 

“Where are we?” What happened?” She asked.

Michael smiles faintly than snaps his fingers. A sitting area very much like their living room emerges and he sits in a chair. He looked so out of place against the modern furniture. Yuna just smiled and sat on the couch in front of him. 

“You surprised me little one. I did not expect for you to survive.”

“Thank you for having so little faith in me. But thank you for saving me. So now what?”

“I apologize I did not mean to offend you, this process is very violent and for such a young child to undergo this merging is rarely heard of in our world.” 

“I see. Do you take on the persona of people I know? “

“I do not. Though I did use your memory to create this space. To answer an earlier question. Now I will heal your physical body. It will take a few weeks but I assure you that you will be fully healed with no lasting effects.” Michael says while gaging his host’s reaction. 

“What about after?”

“We train. I believe you will need time and experience in order to use my sword effectively.” 

“I thought we had to find Lucifer and fight a war?”

“We do. The war does not need to happen right away. In fact it cannot. Lucifer is gathering his brethren as we speak if he has a vessel. If he has taken my brothers I am afraid they are lost unless they have found their own vessels. No, slowly finding and training an army of our own is the best course of action at this present moment.”

Yuna lets out a laugh. It took Michael by surprise and he looks at the girl. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just you sound so much like my father!”

“I apologize.”

“Please don’t! It’s comforting. You are not really what I thought you would be.”

“Oh?”

“Sure you can be intimidating and it was frightening when I first saw you, but once you talked and I was able to see snippets of your life, we aren’t that different.”

“I see. Than I am glad you think such things of me. Though I should tell you. Never underestimate an angels will. My brother after all was an angel once. He is dangerous because not only will he tell you a truth, but he will spin and manipulate it as well. Just be warned when you meet with him.” Michael says and he stands. 

“It is time for you to go back. Your family is calling for you.”

Michael snaps his fingers again and Yuna slowly starts falling. The room and Michael disappear and then she jolts awake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she wakes, she tries to snap open her eyes. She soon realizes that she can’t and she tries to sit up but it’s too painful and she pulls on the wires and tubes connected to her. She lets out a cry of pain and panic. 

“Ungh! *gasps* mommy? Daddy? *cries*where are you?! I can’t see! Why can’t I see?!”

In the middle of her panic and crying, she hears a rush of feet and a cool hand on her head brushing her hair back with feather-like touches. 

“Daddy?” Yuna cries.

“No, kitten. *kisses her hair* It’s Grimmjow.” His voice was hoarse and his hand was slightly trembling with each touch. 

“G-Grimm?”

“Yeah kitten. It’s me.”


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

“Gri-mm?”

“Yeah Kitten, it’s me.” Grimmjow says in a hoarse voice. He continues to lightly and gently comb the girls hair. 

“Where am I? Where’s mom and dad?” She asked while searching for Grimmjow’s hand.

Grimmjow gently took the searching hand in his and lightly placed a kiss on her fingers. “You’re at home in your room. Your folks are right outside the door. You want me to get them?”

“Not yet. I just want you right now. I want to tell you something that you can’t tell my parents.” Yuna whispered. She tries to sit up but Grimmjow stops her by gently pushing her back onto the bed. He than looks to the doorway where a struggling Ichigo is being held back by Shunsui and Byakuya quietly stood. 

Byakuya looked to Ichigo who just looked away than nodded to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looks back at his fiancé;

“Yeah kid. You can tell me anything. I just sent them away so just lay back and tell me.” He lies. 

“I was bonded with the Sword of Michael. It’s a Celestial sword that..”

“Yeah, Fancy-I mean, your pops filled me in.” Grimmjow interrupted. He kicked himself then for being so impatient. 

“Well, that makes things easier.” Yuna says. She lets out a sigh turns head toward Grimmjow. “I learned that all Celestial swords, even the Demonic swords have a price to be paid in order to use their powers.” She paused, trying to get more comfortable but failing.

“What does that mean? What price?” Grimmjow asked getting concerned. 

“As best as I can understand from my talks with Michael, it is like an equivalence. Blood for exchange of power, a soul for the power ect. It has to be something the other is willing to give them.” She explains. 

“I’m not liking what I’m hearing kitten. What did you do?” Grimmjow says his voice shaking eyes becoming wide. 

“I-He said I was very unique. I didn’t have anything to his liking....to put it simply. Well, except for one thing.....” she trails off getting nervous. She swallows and looks toward the door and then back to Grimmjow.

“Don’t worry about them, they won’t find out I give you my word. What did you give that angelic bastard Yuna?!” Grimmjow growled getting upset.

“I. Michael said he would take half of my human soul....” she looked away. She felt Grimmjow’s hand shake in hers. 

At the doorway, Byakuya looks away and grimaces while Ichigo looks dumbfounded. Shunsui hugs the boy to keep him from entering the room. 

“You did what?!” Grimmjow raged. Yuna jumped and winced a little but remained quiet. “Let me speak to the bastard. Now!” He demands. 

“Grimm-wait....please! It was my choice! Even if you speak with Michael he will tell you the same!” Yuna pleads.

“Do you realize what you did?! You gave up half of your soul! Your HUMAN SOUL for what? Some fucking family pride?!” Grimmjow hollers. 

Yuna forced herself up and looked back toward Grimmjow. “It wasn’t for the Kuchiki pride or to impress anyone! I did it for me! I did it because I am the only one with the power to save the world.” Yuna explains emotion in her voice. 

“There it is! My GOD! What is it with you and Ichigo and thinking you are the only one who can save the god damn planet!? Do you even think of the people around you and what you put them through tonight?! You scared the living shit out of all of us Yuna! Your parents aren’t even on speaking terms right now! What about me huh?! If it wasn’t for Byakuya coming to get me I would never have known a single thing! You could have died and I wouldn’t have been able to....” his voice caught in his throat. He sniffed and then felt a hand on his cheek. He let out a strangled laugh and grabbed at the raised wrist leaning into her touch. 

“Look at me will ya? Here I am crying like weakling over you wanting to fight.” He laughs out tears streaming down his face. 

Yuna rubs a bandaged thumb across a sharp cheek bone. “No.” Says quietly. “ You are not wrong. I should have talked it over with all you. Especially you. I’m sorry Grimm. Really. Please forgive me? “ She sheepishly adds. 

Grimmjow leans and kisses Yuna softly. “Yeah, i’ll forgive you. As long as you don’t pull this shit again. You really scared me.”

“I’m sorry Grimm. I’m okay. A little beat up, but I’m okay.” 

“Yeah, you are aren’t ya? Why don’t you lay down and get some rest. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” He gives her one last kiss and stands. He tucks the covers around her and walked to the door. 

“You guys heard all that yeah? Good. I need a beer or something.” He passes them and goes to the kitchen. He turns suddenly and looks at Byakuya and Ichigo. “Get your shit together. She needs both of you not one or the other.” He turns back and continues to his task.

Ichigo scowls at his husband. Shunsui let the fiery man go and went into the bedroom, leaving the couple at the door. 

Ichigo turns and walks down the hall toward his and Byakuya’s bedroom. Byakuya looked in on Yuna one last time before following after his husband. When Byakuya entered the room he didn’t see the red head. He heard the shower and he let out a sigh taking off his scarf and haori and placing the items in the laundry before reaching up and started to undo the kenseiken. Once he was able to untangle it from his hair he loudly placed them on the dresser. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and in a split second he let out a frustrated cry and swept everything off the dresser throwing an object at the mirror. He fell to his knees and started weeping. A maid and Ichigo emerge at the same time to the commotion but Ichigo just waves her off. Ichigo towels his hair dry and kept a towel around his waist. He than throws the hair towel into the basket and lets out a sigh as he kneels next to the older man. 

“Doing a little midnight redecorating are we?” Ichigo says while rubbing slow circles on Byakuya’s back. 

Byakuya didn’t answer. He sunk lower to the floor at the sound of Ichigo’s voice. Ichigo looks to the window then back to his distraught husband. If the truth be told, he has never seen Byakuya cry before. He would be more surprised if the circumstances were different. Instead he tried to pry the man up so he could look at his face. If took a bit of effort but finally Byakuya sits up and rubs at his nose.

He looked at Ichigo and his eyes were almost translucent against the light of moon and the light gently glowing in the background. Ichigo thought Byakuya couldn’t get any hotter but damn, those eyes....

“Come here babe.” Ichigo says as he gently guides Byakuya to the bed.

“Let me get dressed and we will talk okay?” He adds as he is already stripping off the towel at his waist. He goes into the closet and puts on a t-shirt and sweats before coming back to the bed and kneeling in front Byakuya.

“I’m sorry for the mess. I will clean it before bed.” Byakuya says weakly and sniffs again. 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll clean it later. “ He took Byakuya’s hands in his and rested them on Byakuya’s lap. “Hey, look at me?” Ichigo asks softly. 

Byakuya slowly lifted his gaze to Ichigo’s. “I.*sighs* I’m sorry for my behavior today. How’s your face?” Ichigo asks and carefully lifts his husbands chin to inspect the damage. 

“I am fine I assure you.” Byakuya says and turns his head. “I deserved it anyway.” He adds offhandedly.

Ichigo closes his eyes and rolls them while lifting his head toward the ceiling. He let out a sigh and faced the raven haired man again. 

“No, Byakuya, you didn’t deserve it. You didn’t deserve any of it. Even if I was distraught and scared, I had no right to place blame on you. Especially saying what I did. Byakuya, you are an amazing father. I know you would never intentionally put Yuna in harms way. I just got so angry at the situation and even myself.....I ended up taking it out on you.” Ichigo says and watches as Byakuya slowly turned to look into his chocolate orbs. 

“It is my fault though! I was so stupid to allow those crones to manipulate me. ME of all people!” Byakuya vents. He balls his hands into fists and stands suddenly making Ichigo stumble a little. Ichigo stands and watches as his husband paces the room and continues to vent. 

“They didn’t have the galls to stay to see if she was okay! Ran away to avoid my wrath. Let me tell you I will not let their actions go unnoticed!” He continued. 

Ichigo has never seen Byakuya act like this before. It was like years of anger and pain was coming to the surface and Yuna being injured was the catalyst that broke his stoic seal. Ichigo let him go. He knew the older man needed this. So Ichigo stood quietly by the bed while his husband continued to vent. 

“.....and Yuna....what on earth was I thinking?! You were right Ichigo I did let her go through this because of my god damned pride! I was so confident that she would survive because she was OUR daughter! I mean..what was I thinking?!” 

Ichigo finally walks over to Byakuya wraps his arms around the man. “You were thinking that she is a tough smart girl who could survive this. Byakuya, come on. The most important thing is that she lived just like you thought she would. “

Byakuya shakes his head. “But what if she didn’t?”

“Than we would get through it. After trying to kill each other probably, but we would get through it.” Ichigo says with a slight chuckle and reaches up to kiss the man. 

Byakuya brings his hands up to cup Ichigo’s cheeks and deepens the kiss. When the kiss ended the kept their foreheads joined.

“Ichigo, forgive me. Forgive my arrogance and putting our daughter in danger.”

Ichigo places his hands on Byakuya’s chest and takes in his scent before answering; “Of course I forgive you. I love you Byakuya. I’m sorry for punching you in the face....” 

“Think nothing of it.” 

“Come to bed with me?”

“I need a shower. I will join you after?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Ichigo gets into bed and watches as Byakuya’s back recedes into the bathroom. He sighs and looks to the clutter that was on the floor. He got up and picked up the thrown items and placed them back on the dresser. He carefully placed the glass in the garbage bin and went back to the bed. A few moments later Byakuya came from the bathroom and dressed. He than cane to the bed and got under the covers. Ichigo then shimmies closer to the raven and places his head on Byakuya’s chest. 

“In a few hours do you want to relieve Shun from watching over Yuna? Or do you want Grimm to take over? I can also do it, but thought give all you the chance before I hog her all to myself *laughs lightly*.” 

“I’ll go. You get some sleep.” Byakuya says and kisses Ichigo’s temple.

“Okay. Sounds like a plan. Nite Byakuya. I love you.”Ichigo says.

“Goodnight love. I love you too.” Byakuya sighs and closes his eyes. Soon the days strain catch up to him and he falls asleep.


	10. Chapter Nine

Archive Notes:

Head Council Takahiko Kuchiki - Notes of the Celestial Sword Michael.

After the flames deceased, Yuna lay lifeless. Upon first appearance of the girl, there was no way that she could be alive. She was unrecognizable. My lord if I never see a scene like that again it will will be too soon! I had to turn from the sight getting sick to my stomach. The smell of charred skin...her eyes....oh my word to even bring the memory makes me ill. Mikiko and I followed the crowd to the estate where she was being cared for but from the state of the poor thing I couldn’t see the point. Than she suddenly just wakes up. The cries she emanates....my heart shatters at the memory. The events that have happened this day will have Byakuya-sama in a rage. He will have our heads once he has a mind to think. How could we have known what would happen? How could we? She was the first child in thousands of years to appear capable of wielding this power. The prophesy of the First Spirit King says that this year two significant powers will collide. One being the Archangel Michael, the other the being called Satan or Lucifer. Due to certain issues we call them, the Spirit King sealed his angels and the demons into a total of ten swords. We know where Lucifer is, he is dwelling in the third squads lieutenant Sora-last name unknown. I confess, I remember his awakening. I swear to all that is good in this world that the awakenings of the two swords would be so similar. So my previous statement still stands. I could not have known the outcome of Michael’s awakening. I can only hope that when Byakuya-sama sees this or we converse, he will have mercy on me. I never intended for Lady Yuna to befall such a cruel and horrifying fate.   
*********************************

Chapter Nine:

Byakuya relieves Shunsui a few hours later from watching over Yuna. Grimmjow was passed out in a drunken stupor by that point as well. Byakuya clicks his tongue at the blue haired man and placed a hand on Shunsui’s shoulder. He startled for a second before realizing who it was and gave the younger man a tired smile. 

“Good evening Byakuya. Can’t sleep?” Shinsui says in a low voice. 

“I did. Also to tell you to get some sleep. I see you and Grimmjow are getting along.” Byakuya says. 

“Haha yeah. Turns out he’s just as much as a lush as I am.” Shunsui lightly laughs as he stands. 

Isshin walks in than and walks up to the pair. 

“Isshin, is everything alright?” Byakuya asks as the Shiba walks to his granddaughters side. He injects a syringe of morphine into her IV line. He then took a blood pressure cuff and took the girls blood pressure. 

“Yeah, she’s doing well. I have to change her bandages to double check, but if her vitals are any indication, she seems to be out of the critical stage.” Isshin states as he gently lifts Yuna. Byakuya helps rearrange the pillows so she is sitting up more. 

“Hrrm.....dad...” She sleepily mumbles. 

“Shh sweetie. It’s okay. Your grandfather is going to change your bandages. Relax.” Byakuya soothes while gently combing his fingers through her hair. 

She mumbles and lets out a sigh. Isshin than continues to clean and rebandage her wounds. When he got to her face he looked to Byakuya and Shunsui. 

“You guys might want to leave for this part. It’s a bit of a shock.” Isshin says. 

“That’s my cue. See you guys later.” Shunsui says. 

“Thank you for staying Shunsui. Thank you for everything.” Byakuya says with a bow. Shunsui bows his head and gives a smile as he walks toward the door. 

Once he leaves Byakuya turns as Isshin gives the noble one final warning look. Byakuya just stands and nods. Isshin lets out a sigh and continues to unwrap her bandages that are over her eyes. When the bandage falls away, Byakuya sucks in a breath. Isshin looks toward Byakuya and smiles sadly. 

“I warned you.”

“You did.”

Isshin checks the empty sockets and re-bandages her eyes than turns to Byakuya.

“All things considered, she is doing remarkably well. Most of her wounds have already started to heal.” Isshin says. He moves to leave. 

“Thank you Isshin. For everything.”

“Think nothing of it. I’m glad to be of use. To be honest, I feel bad for not being around more. Since Ichi decided to spend his life here, it has been a little lonely around town.” 

“You miss all the excitement he brought with him have you?” Byakuya jokes. 

Isshin laughs quietly; “Yeah. Since Karin settled down with Toshiro and Yuzu off in college doing her thing, it’s pretty quiet in the house.”

“I thought you and Kisuke would thick as thieves.” Byakuya says with a smile. 

“Haha Yeah...well, we can only handle so much together time.” Isshin says scratching at his head. 

“I understand that. There is only so much of him and that demon cat woman I can take as well.” Byakuya agrees. 

Isshin laughs again and turns to leave. “Have a good rest of the evening Byakuya. See you later.”

“To you as well. Thank you.” Byakuya says and he sits in the chair by her bed. 

The room than is filled with silence and the only sound was the gentle snores coming from Grimmjow. Byakuya lets out a breath and moves to sit on the side of the bed. He took her hand into his. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles and looked at her sleeping form. Tears started to prick at his eyes as watched the steady rise and fall of her chest.

“I am so sorry that this happened to you sweetie. I never wanted this to happen. I let you down *sniffs*. I’m so so sorry!” Byakuya says tears starting to fall down his cheeks. 

After a moment he looked up as Yuna moved her hand from his. At first Byakuya thought she was rejecting his touch. He went to move but Yuna grabs at his sleeve.

“Please! Don’t go! Dad I want you here with me!” Yuna cries as she sits up. 

Byakuya sits back down and leans to cup her cheek. Yuna calms down and leans into his touch. She than reach out her right hand following up Byakuya’s arm. Byakuya leans forward a little more and took the frail girl into his arms. Yuna lets out a sigh. 

“Sakura, rain, and some kind of musk....” she breaths out. 

Byakuya chuckles and nuzzles into her hair. “What?”

“Your scent. It’s always been comforting to me.” She squeezes a little in the hug.

“Ah I see. That is comforting to know.” Byakuya responds rubbing her back gently. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing better. Michael said he will heal me completely in a few matter weeks. How are you and mom? Grimm told me you guys weren’t talking? Why?” Yuna asks. 

Byakuya breaks the hug and gently guides her to his lap. Once she was comfortable, Byakuya answers; 

“We are fine now that we know you are okay. *kisses her temple* We had an argument but it was for my actions. Nothing you did caused it.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yuna says. 

“What could you possibly be apologizing for? Yuna, none of this is your fault. I should have protected you better. Did more research. Something. This maybe than could have been avoided.” Byakuya answers his voice cracking. 

“No, dad, you didn’t know this could happen. Michael warned me before I agreed that this was going happen. Not all the details, but enough.” She says.

“Does this have something to do with the price you had to pay?” Byakuya asks with a tinge of anger. 

“Wha-? How? Damn that Espada!”

Grimmjow stops snoring and stiffens. Then he turns and starts snoring again. Byakuya smiles but gently places a few strands of hair behind her ear. 

“He didn’t say anything. Your mother and I were eavesdropping at the door. Though I have to admit that we are surprised and saddened by your decision.” Byakuya says taking Yuna’s hands in his. 

“I see...or understand hahaha....”

“Bad jokes aside, why did you so readily agree to have this being take half of your soul?” Byakuya asks.

“.......my Soul Reaper soul, and Quincy soul are not enough to fulfill the requirements. That is what Michael is telling me.” Yuna says leaning back onto her father’s chest. 

“Michael is telling you this now?”

“Yes. He is listening right now. Kind of like Senbonzakura listening all the time to your conversations.”

“He does not....well that does explain a few things. That is besides the point. Yuna. Can I speak to Michael?” Byakuya asks slowly. 

“He says he doesn’t mind, but honestly there is nothing that he will tell you that I haven’t told you already.” Yuna says honestly. 

“I understand...though understand I will speak with him at one point.” 

“Uh huh....okay...” Yuna says her voice slurring. 

Byakuya chuckles and kisses Yuna’s temple and gently places her back into the bed. He stands and passes by Grimmjow. He stops and says;

“Keep an eye on her for us. Ichigo will be in soon. Also, you owe me for the sake.” He says and continues on his way. 

Grimmjow just gives the noble the middle finger and sits up. He than goes to the teens bed and gently joins the slumbering girl.   
*********************************

Back in their bedroom, Byakuya rejoins Ichigo in the bed. Ichigo turns and cuddles into Byakuya. Byakuya welcomes him and wraps his arm around his back, his hand resting on his bicep. He turns his head toward the window and the setting moon. Ichigo’s voice made the noble turn back toward him. 

“Hey handsome. How’s our baby girl doin’?” Ichigo asks sleep still in his voice. 

Byakuya smiles and gently plays with the messy strands of red hair. Ichigo lets out a content moan and leans into the touch. 

“She is doing better. Isshin said her wounds are already starting to heal. Yuna said Michael will heal her of all wounds. I also brought up the whole soul debacle.”

“And?” Ichigo says leaning up on an arm. 

“She said Michael told her her other souls were not enough to fulfill the contract if that is what you want to call it.”

“Were you able to him?”

“No. She was talking to him while we were conversing.”

“That’s pretty cool. Me and Zan do that too. Did she mention anything else about the event?” Ichigo asks as he runs a tanned hand under the folds of his sleeping gown and started drawing circles on his bare chest. 

“No, she does not have a hollow soul. If that was going to be a question.” 

“Ah...thank god for that.”

“Excuse you King. I am a peach to live with!” Zangetsu breaks through Ichigo’s thoughts.

“Yeah, a peach. Sure. How about all those times you wanted to kill me and threatened to kill me eh? You a peach than?” Ichigo argues back. He gets a maniacal laugh as an answer. 

“Arguing with said being again?” Byakuya asks amused. 

“*sighs* Yep. Damn guy says he’s a peach to live with.”

“I’m sure.” Byakuya says sarcastically. 

Ichigo throws his arm that was drawing on his chest over his body and kisses his shoulder. They lay in silence for a few minutes when Byakuya broke it.

“She apologized to me.” 

“What?”

“Yuna apologized for what happened.”

“Did she? Why? It wasn’t her fault.”

“I told her as such. I told her it was my fault and she told me it wasn’t my fault either.” Byakuya says drowsily. 

“Heh. She is our kid that cannot be disputed. It isn’t your fault by the way. We’ve been through this.” Ichigo says amused. 

“I got that message.”

“Good. Now sleep. Are you going to work in a little bit?” 

“No, I think I will stay home today to make sure everything is okay.” Byakuya says taking in a deep breath. He slowly let it out and closed his eyes. 

Ichigo smiles and kisses Byakuya’s jaw before cuddling into Byakuya’s side.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

“Yuna! What the hell are you doing out of bed?! I told you if you needed something to let me or a maid know!” Ichigo yelled. 

It has been a week since the merging or bonding of the sword and Yuna. Her burns have all healed and her eyes were being healed as well. She still couldn’t see as they were still being regenerated, so she wore a bandage over them still. Currently, the teen was making her way to what she thought was a door.

“I can’t stand being in that bed a second longer! I want fresh air! It’s stifling in here!” She says frustratingly as she still feels her way around. 

Ichigo sighs and goes to the teen who reaches out when he is near enough to grab at his open arms. Since the merge, he hasn’t left her side. Neither did Grimmjow, so the two had a “loud conversation “ about how they were going to both look after her. They finally agreed to alternate days so that Yuna wouldn’t get too annoyed with either of their mothering. Today was Ichigo’s turn and he smiled at his daughter as she clumsily fell into his chest. 

“Sorry.” She mumbled and reached back with her other hand to feel for the wall again. 

Ichigo just pulls her back towards him and holds her hand. “Here, lets go out together ok? I’ll guide you to the Sakura tree you love. While you sit there, I can go get lunch and we can make it a picnic. How’s that sound?” He suggests gently and starts to guide the girl toward the gardens. 

“That sounds like an amazing idea!” She answers as follows next her mother. 

A few minutes later they were enjoying sandwiches under the blooming sakura tree, allowing the wind to gently caress at their faces. Yuna turns as she senses someone approaching. 

“Hey Toshiro! How’s it going?” Ichigo greets. 

“Uncle Toshi!” Yuna greeted excitedly as she placed her sandwich down.

“It’s Toshiro! *sighs* whatever.” Toshiro says as he comes closer to the pair. 

“I apologize for not coming sooner, but my duties have kept me otherwise engaged.” The young captain apologized.

“No worries! Come join us! We just started eating and there’s plenty!” Ichigo says as he makes room. 

“I thank you. I just wanted to check in on Yuna. Karin gives her regards as well as this.” Toshiro takes out a card and starts handing it to Yuna but stops.

“I-I’m sorry! I forgot you can’t-“ he started 

“No problem. Really Uncle. Mom can help me if you like...unless you would like to...” Yuna says while looking at Toshiro.

Ichigo gives him an encouraging smile and nods as if telling him it’s okay.

“Right, well, it is just a Get Well card with a photo of Yuki. She has gotten big since you last err saw her..” Toshiro trails off.

“Oh that is so sweet of you guys! I can’t wait to see!” She answers with a bright smile. 

“Give it here, i’ll tell you what she looks like!” Ichigo says excitedly and Toshiro gave Ichigo the card. His cheeks blushed slightly as Ichigo’s eyes widened and a happy grin appeared on his face. 

“Damn she’s a cutie! Karin looks so happy! She’s got your eyes I see. Look at all that hair! She is beautiful Toshiro.” Ichigo says and sniffs. 

“You okay mom?”

“Yeah sweetie, I’m good. Just remembering something is all.” Ichigo answered as he stared at the photo lovingly. 

“Thanks. She has Karin’s spirit. I am not looking forward to that.” Toshiro mumbles.

“*laughs* I know the feeling. When Yuna was younger her personality sent me and Byakuya for a loop. Now that you mention it...she still does.” Ichigo muses. 

“I may be blind, but I’m not deaf!” Yuna says and huffs put a breath. 

Toshiro smiles at the girl and Ichigo lets out a laugh.

“In some regards, i’m glad she mostly takes after Byakuya. Sure she has my spunk, but other than that, she’s her father’s daughter.” Ichigo says lovingly as he takes wind swept strands of hair and places it behind her ear. Yuna blushes and goes back to her lunch.

“I don’t know about that.” Toshiro says as he kneels on the blanket, taking the offered cup of tea from Ichigo. 

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asks, his mouth half full. 

“I believe Yuna is more like you than you realize. Sure she has the delicate features of the Kuchki’s, but I believe she has the Shiba spirit.” Toshiro explains.

“Again. Blind. Not deaf. Sitting right here!” Yuna says annoyed. 

Both men laugh and enjoy lunch with Yuna until Toshiro has to go. 

“Give Aunt Karin and Yuki a hug for me!” Yuna says. 

“Same here!” Ichigo says. 

“I shall. Now to get Matsumoto to do some fricken’ work! I swear that woman will be the death of me yet!” Toshiro fumes as he turns and starts to leave. 

Once Toshiro was gone, Ichigo turns to Yuna, who was now leaning her back against the tree. 

“That was a pleasant surprise.”

“It was. I can’t wait see them again....although...” Yuna trails off.

“What is it baby girl?” Ichigo asks while handing a young maid the dishes. Once he’s done, he sits next Yuna and takes a small hand into his. She squeezes it gently.

“Do you think Uncle Kisuke would be able to make a gigai strong enough so that I can visit the world of the living?” 

Ichigo arches an eyebrow at her then lets out a sigh. “What do you mean by “strong enough?”” 

“I mean strong enough to store my Celestial powers. If I were to use a normal gigai it would not be able to contain such an enormity of power.”

“Got your father’s brains I see.” Ichigo laughs. Yuna scrunches her face as if in thought. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it too much okay? I’m sure old hat and clogs can figure something out” Ichigo reassures the girl and kisses the top of her head. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She answers and lays down on her mother’s thighs. 

Ichigo smiles and starts rubbing up and down a pale arm. “Feeling tired?” He asked after a few minutes. 

“Uh Huh...” Yuna voiced. 

“Want to go back in so you don’t get a chill?”

“No, can we stay like this for a little longer? Please?” She asked. 

“Sure baby. Get some rest.” Ichigo says as he makes himself more comfortable. 

********************************

At the Sixth barracks, Byakuya was scouring through old files when a knock came at the door. Byakuya looks up and lets out a frustrated sigh.

“Enter.” He says as he heard the door open. 

He looks up once he hears the gentle “click” of the door securing. Kukaku Shiba comes in with a old beat up book and some dusty looking papers and scrolls. 

“Yo! Got the stuff you asked for!” She says and walks across the room toward the nobles desk. 

“Thank you. You can place them..” he pauses and gathers the scattered papers on his desk to make room for the new items. “Just place them there if you would.” He than goes back to rummaging through old mission reports. He stops and looks up when he noticed the Shiba head not leaving. 

“Is there something else I can do for you Shiba-San?” Byakuya asks a little agitated. 

“Naw, not really, but can we loose the formalities? We’re family after all.” Kukaku says as she watches the noble. 

“I thank you for your help, but I really am busy so if that is all.” Byakuya says and settles on one document and starts to read it. 

“Listen. I don’t know what the hell is going on over there in that council of yours, but if you are looking for these, than it must be pretty important no? Fill me in. That brat Ichigo barely talks to us and forget Isshin he’s in his own little world. Always has been that one. So tell me. What’s goin’ on?” Kukaku says as she sits on the couch spreading her arms over the top of it. She crosses her legs and waits for the noble to answer. 

Byakuya sighs and places the document down. He looks at Kukaku and think for a moment before answering. He closes his eyes then levels with the firearms expert. 

“Yuna has merged with the Sword of Michael.” He finally says. 

“Ah. That explains it than.” Kukaku answers.

“Explains what?” Byakuya asks.

“Nothin’ just why you asked for the Shiba records of the Celestial beings.”

“Yes, speaking of which, do you still possess the Sword of Raphael?”

“No. Don’t think we do. Haven’t for centuries. Why? Do we need it for somethin’?”

“There is someone out there collecting all the Celestial swords from the noble houses. I was checking to make sure-wait. Your family hasn’t had the sword for centuries? How is that possible?” Byakuya asks astonished by the news.

Kukaku shrugs. “Don’t know, but, there has been some sketchy business in Rukongai lately.”

“Like the unusual amount of hollows infiltrating?” Byakuya asks his eyes hardening. 

“Well yeah there’s that. But there has also been some weird shit going down as well. People are saying that there are demons or some shit coming around at night.” Kukaku leans forward her hands in her lap. 

“You should stop by the Head Captain’s office before leave. Also, keep moving your home so that the enemy doesn’t catch up with you.” Byakuya says while standing. He makes his way to the small makeshift kitchen area and puts a pot on for tea.

“Yeah. Will do.” Kukaku says while standing. She walks toward the door and pats Byakuya on the shoulder on her way out. 

“Be careful.” He says 

“Yeah, Yeah, when am I not?” She says with wink and turns the handle. As the door opens she looks back at Byakuya. “Oh, and tell that cousin of mine to visit me sometime? It’s lonely without his loud mouth around.” They smile at each other and Byakuya gives a nod as the Shiba woman leaves. 

Byakuya pours himself a cup of green tea and goes back to his desk. He takes the old dusty book from the pile and opens it up. After a few minutes of reading the book his eyes widen.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven:

Byakuya opened the dusty book and began reading:

Shiba Archive: Book of Beginnings.

The First Soul King, Yaweh was an all powerful being who created the Heavens and the Earth. He also made many prophecies that have come true throughout time. One prophecy however, haunted the King. He kept getting flashes of fire and humans screaming and at the center of it, was his eldest son, Samael. Today we have come to know this being as Lucifer or Satan. Yaweh foresaw his son’s betrayal as well as the war at the end of days (Reference Book 93).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya closes the book with a frustrated “thump” and leaned back in his chair. “There has to be something more than what I have already read!” 

He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Once his nerves settled, he re-opens the book to a more worn out section of it and started reading:

Book of Prophesies and Familial Ties: A Shiba History. 

Celestial beings have been around since the beginning of time. They have guided and protected the humans as well as the spirits of the Court Guard. There is a story of angels procreating with humans. Their offspring were giants. Yaweh was furious with the angels and humans who mated so he flooded the earth and started life anew (For the full story, see “The Holy Bible”: Book of Genesis). 

We do not know when, but Yaweh we think he foresaw the future where humans started to not believe in him. He foresaw the havoc and influence of Lucifer and he wanted to prevent this from happening for as long as possible. 

Byakuya pauses and looks at the time. It was almost 6pm. He sighs and looks back at the book. He cringes as he thinks he knows what it is going to say next:

Yaweh created five beings. He named them; Kuchiki, Shihōin, Kyoraku, Shiba, and Ukitake. They were beautiful as they were powerful, and he hatched a plan. He created ten swords. These swords would represent the five most trusted and loyal angels in his court as well as five swords that would embody Lucifer and five of his most loyal and trusted followers. He than gathered the ten chosen:

From Yaweh’s Side: Michael (Kuchiki), Gabriel (Ukitake), Raphael (Shiba), Uriel (Kyoraku), and Azrael (Shihōin).

Lucifer’s Side: Lucifer, Lilith, Paimon, Belial, and Amdusias. 

As most who will read this will guess, Yaweh than trapped the demons into the five swords and sealed them within a vault in his palace. As for the Angels, Yaweh had a different plan. After the demons were sealed, Yaweh had the new creations or Nobles lay with the five angels. 

From their union, the Nobles gave birth to powerful offspring. From this, the blood of the angels shall be passed down from generation to generation. When the time is right, an offspring from each clan will produce the spirit of their original angelic ancestor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Byakuya stares at the text with widened eyes. As he took the information in, he furrowed his brow in confusion. Of angelic blood ran through all the Noble Houses, than what was with the awakening? What if the swords? He continued his reading and once he finished the book, he looked at the few documents and his understanding became a little clearer, but his mind was, as Ichigo puts it, blown. 

There was a knock at the door, and Byakuya let out a quiet “Enter”. Rukia walked in and stood in front of her brothers desk.

“Brother? Are you alright?” The small asked worriedly. 

Byakuya looks up, his gray orbs meeting her violet and he pushes his note pad toward her. She picked it up and read his notes. Her eyes widen and she looks up at her brother. 

“This explains so much yet so little.” Rukia says as she places the pad back on the desk. 

“Indeed.” 

“So, did this whole awakening thing backfire?” 

“Not quite. She was born with Michael’s spirit within her. The display we saw was actually the swords awakening.”

“Huh? 

“The reality is that for a time, the Kuchiki and Kyoraku clans line for men being able to produce offspring-“

“What does being a male have to do with anything?” 

“Nothing really. I just find this fascinating. Point is, once the angelic spirit awakens within its vessel, it transfers its power to the sword.”

“Ah! Like a Zanpakuto awakening for the first time! But brother, why did it injure Yuna so badly?” 

“I can only speculate that it was the amount of power being discharged at a given time.”

“Okay, but Yuna said that she had to sacrifice something in order to use this power...Zanpakuto don’t usually require that.”

“True. At least it is true as far as we know. *stands and walks to the window*the Celestial swords are a bit special.” He glances out at the night sky and then turns to his sister.

“I apologize for rambling. Is there something you needed?”

“Oh, yeah, Ichigo asked for me to check on you. It’s almost 9.” She said with a smile.

Byakuya looked at the small wall clock above the door and sighed. 

“So it is. I apologize for you having to come all the way here.”

“Oh it’s no problem! I was over anyway to visit Yuna.”

“Can I walk you home?” Byakuya asked as he put on his Captains haori and fixed the scarf around his neck. 

They moved to the door as Rukia answered; “No it’s okay. I’m not far from here and I’m meeting Renji anyway.”

“If you are sure. Just be careful on your way.” 

The pair left the Sixth and parted their separate ways.  
*********************************

Yuna woke up screaming. She was crying as Grimmjow and Ichigo came running in. 

“Kitten what happened?!”

“Shh baby shh....it’s okay you’re okay.”

“*Heavy breathing* ahhh...*heavy breathing* hahhhh *cries* Gr-imm? Mom-my?” She chokes out between cries and heavy breathing.

“We’re here baby. We’re here. You’re okay.” Ichigo says while putting strands of auburn out of her tear stained face. 

Grimmjow was rubbing her back and kissed her temple. Yuna crumples into Grimmjow’s lap and sobbed. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo helpless and unsure. Ichigo leans forward and combs her hair with his fingers. 

“Just let her cry it out for now. She will talk when she is ready.” Ichigo says quietly 

They sat with her for almost an hour as she wept. Byakuya came into the room and Yuna shot up. “Daddy?!” 

“What’s going on?” Byakuya asked as he observed the scene.

Ichigo got up and took his husband aside. “We don’t know. She woke up screaming and crying. I’m guessing bad dream.” He looks over his shoulder at Grimmjow and Yuna. 

Yuna was sitting up now rubbing at her eyes. Grimmjow took her hands and kissed them while cleaning her cheeks.

“Should we leave her to him?” Byakuya asks. 

Ichigo smiles at the scene and then looks back to Byakuya. “Yeah, lets give her space.” He reaches for Byakuya’s hand which he gladly takes and they go to the door. 

“Hey kitten, you ready to talk?” Grimmjow asks. 

Their voices fade as Byakuya and Ichigo head to the dining room where Byakuya’s dinner sat with a cover on it to keep it warm. A maid came in and gave Byakuya a glass of wine as Ichigo sat next him and watched as he ate. 

“What kept you so late today?” Ichigo asks.

“Hhhmm. “*chews and swallows* Kukaku stopped by with some documents from her compound.”

“Kukaku? How is she?”

“She said to tell you to visit more. It’s lonely without your loud mouth there.” Byakuya said dryly as he took a sip of wine. 

Ichigo laughs. “Yeah I’m sure! She just wants me there to babysit Ganju.” 

“She seemed pretty sincere.”

“I’m not totally convinced, but I will visit soon.”

“See to it. Bring Yuna with you as well.”

Byakuya wipes his mouth and finishes the glass of wine before he and Ichigo sit in silence, the only sound was the gentle hum of the air conditioning. 

“What was the documents for?” Ichigo asks.

“Your clan apparently had the true secrets behind the Celestial swords. Turns out the angels bloodline flows through all the Noble Houses. The show we saw was the power transferring to the sword.”

Ichigo nodded, his brow furrowed. He wasn’t about to admit to Byakuya that he was totally lost. Byakuya smiles and stands. He leans over and kisses Ichigo’s temple before going to the bedroom. “Do not think too hard about it. You will understand in time.” 

Grimmjow stopped them mid way. <

“Hey. She’s finally sleepin’ again.”

“Thanks Grimm. Did she say what happened?” Ichigo asked.

“She had one hell of a nightmare. She said she dreamt that Lucifer character completely mutilated Princess here.”

“Oh my God! Poor thing. Is she okay now?” Ichigo asked. 

“Not really, I tried telling her she’s fine everyone’s fine....she did that annoying smile thing she does when she doesn’t believe you but agrees anyway to make you feel better.” Grimmjow scratched the back of his leg with his other foot and sighed.

Byakuya nodded in agreement. “Sounds like a certain someone.”

Ichigo gives Byakuya a warning look to drop the topic and addressed Grimmjow;

“Thanks Grimm. Ulquiorra was by earlier. He needs you back at Hueco Mundo.” Ichigo says. 

“Damn bastard. I told him I would be away for awhile. Yeah, got it. Thanks. Listen, if anything should change, get me. Those bastards can take over.”

“You bet. Better get going before he shows up.”

Grimmjow grins and turns and starts walking waving as he goes. 

The couple turn back and continue to their room. When they enter Byakuya goes to the dresser and starts to undo his hair when Ichigo comes to his side and pushes his hands away. Ichigo starts to undo the ornament gently going as did. Byakuya watched in the new mirror. Ichigo would glance up once in a while and smile at him. 

“Am I pulling to hard?” Ichigo asks. 

“Unn no. Your fingers feel good.” Byakuya answers.

Ichigo chuckles and undoes the final piece. As the head piece falls away, Ichigo grabs the brush and starts to brush the older’s hair. Byakuya nearly melts in Ichigo’s hands. Once he finishes, the pair dress in their night robes. They enter the bed and snuggle into each other. 

Ichigo’s head was again on Byakuya’s chest. Their arms intwined. They sat silently for what seemed like forever when Ichigo spoke;

“Are you okay?”

Byakuya looked down at Ichigo. “Okay with what?”

“Our daughter is dreaming of you being mutilated by a psycho demon.” Ichigo says his gaze at the wall in front of him. 

“It’s a horrible dream. I will speak with her tomorrow.” Byakuya says as he moves his hand to comb through orange locks. “Your hair is getting long.” He comments.

Ichigo grabs a piece and shrugs. “Yeah. Do you hate it? I can cut it if you like.”

“No. It suits you.”

They smile at each other get comfortable. They must have fallen asleep at some point cause a crashing sound bolted them awake. 

“Lady Yuna? Why are you out of bed child? Oh my, are you okay?” Fumiko asks. 

Ichigo bolts out of bed making Byakuya stir confused. “Ichigo?”

“Something is happening in the hall. I’m going to check it out.”

Ichigo goes to Fumiko and looks at the scene in front of him. Yuna was on the floor a vase at her feet. She was crying again.

“Come child, let me check you over and then i’ll-“

Ichigo places a gentle hand on Fumiko’s shoulder making the elderly women jump. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you. I’ll take it from here. You might want to address the others.” 

“Fumiko looks to right and sees maids and attendants looking on. She turns and addresses the crowd; “What is everyone doing up?! Back to bed the lot of you *claps* come now!” She ushers the staff back to their quarters.

Ichigo rushes over to Yuna who is becoming more hysterical by the moment. 

“NO! Please! Leave him alone! Daddy! Daddy!” Yuna screams. 

Ichigo rushes over, careful of the glass. He takes her in his arms and tries to calm her. 

“He’s coming for him! I can’t stop him! Mommy! What can I do?! He his going to kill us all!” She screams. 

Byakuya is standing wide eyed and started to come over but Ichigo shakes his head. 

“Shhh...shhhh...hush sweet girl it’s okay. Wake up baby. Yuna....Yuna!” Ichigo tries to quiet the girl but she was so distraught she wasn’t hearing him. Ichigo starts to cry out of frustration in the situation. He felt helpless that he couldn’t comfort his daughter. 

Suddenly Byakuya was at his side and picked the teen up. He took her to their room. Ichigo followed apologizing to the staff as he went. Byakuya laid the girl on bed and came in behind her and bent over so he was directly over her ear.

“Yuna. I am here with you. No one has harmed me. No one will ever harm me. *kisses her temple* hush little one your mother and I are here. We love you *kiss* that’s it. Calm down. You are alright. We are all alright.”

Ichigo gently joins the pair on the bed wiping his cheeks with his sleeve. Yuna slowly quieted as Byakuya talks to her. Soon, she was hiccuping softly snuggled securely between her parents. Ichigo gently wipes at the tears on her cheeks. Byakuya’s chin is resting gently on her shoulder still whispering soothing words of comfort. Soon, the girl was asleep and turns to snuggle into Byakuya. Ichigo snuggles into her back. Too tired from the ordeal they decided to talk later that morning.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Suggestive Listening:
> 
> Safe and Sound: William Joseph
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JH_cM59JY34

Chapter Twelve:

Once Ichigo and Byakuya married after the Quincy War, Ichigo made the decision to live full time in Soul Society. He gave his human body to Kon, who is now living his life as he sees fit. Kisuke made him a new gigai and that was the end of that. Sometimes Byakuya wondered if Ichigo ever regretted giving his human life up. If he did, he never showed it or complained. The only request that the younger man made was to get heat and air conditioning in his house. At first Byakuya wasn’t too thrilled or impressed with the idea of modernizing his home. “Too troublesome” he believed he said. Ichigo wore him down eventually and with the constant visits to the world of the living, Ichigo would introduce him to more and more modern conveniences. 

For his birthday one year, Ichigo took him to a classic piano concert. He fell in love with the instrument and the next day a grand piano was being delivered. Okay so Kisuke and Isshin brought it to the estate, but still. Details. He has been learning to play since. In fact, Byakuya hired a piano teacher for Yuna so she could have something to do as well as entertain the elders when they came around. Ichigo would sometimes catch the pair playing together. It was a cute sight to see. 

Another modern upgrade, which Shunsui actually backed was internet and computers. Everyone kept hearing about the technologies of the world of the living and Byakuya and Shunsui went to Kisuke and asked him to them what the big to do was. Kisuke was like a kid in a candy shop (no pun intended). He was talking and showing so many programs and things that would be handy for the Court Guards to use. Byakuya was interested in the fact that he could make a whole program just for the Kuchiki archives let alone his own personal documents. 

When Ichigo hears of Shunsui’s idea to introduce internet to the whole of Soul Society, his jaw nearly hit the floor. It was still a general work in progress, but the noble houses and captains at least now have a laptop to work on where they see fit. Though, not all technology hit it off with Byakuya. Sure there were some great things that he agreed made life easier but the cell phone was not one of them. “Too complicated and it is like a mini computer. Why bother?” Ichigo let that one go.  
*********************************

The following morning after Yuna’s nightmare, Ichigo woke up to Byakuya staring at their sleeping daughter, him gently combing his fingers through messy hair. Yuna let out a content sigh and snuggled closer to Byakuya’s chest. Ichigo props himself up and smiles at the site. How did he get so damn lucky?

Byakuya than looks up at his smiling husband. “Did I wake you?” He asks in low husky voice.

Ichigo’s nether regions started to respond but he quickly recovers with a slight blush on his face.

“You should be put in jail on how fucking sexy you are in the morning.” Ichigo responds, not answering his husbands question. 

Byakuya lifts an eyebrow then smiles. “I could say the same for you.” He stopped his ministrations with Yuna’s hair and reaches to cup a tinged cheek. He let his thumb caress the soft cheek bone before leaning over and giving him a kiss. Ichigo returned the kiss and then deepened it bringing a tanned hand to push some of his raven locks aside. 

“Ewwwe child in the room....break it up!” Yuna says as she sits up. 

The couple look to her then give a light laugh. Ichigo than “dives” onto his daughter causing the girl squeal and then laughs as Ichigo tickles her.

“We’re gross? Not as gross as you and Grimmjow getting all lovey dovey!” 

Yuna continues to laugh and tries to get her mother stop but to her dismay Ichigo continued until he was out of breath. Byakuya watched taking in the beauty before him, sometimes taking an arm to his chest or being lightly kicked by his thrashing girl. Once they were done, Yuna coughs lightly and tries to compose herself. Ichigo sits up and smiles and her. 

“How you feeling today sweetie?”

Yuna sits up and a serious expression comes on her pretty face. “I’m so sorry for last night!” She bows. Ichigo sighs while Byakuya takes a small hand in his and kisses the back of it. 

“Think nothing of it. People have nightmares all the time.” 

“Yeah. As long you are alright that’s all that matters. Do you want to talk about it?” Ichigo asks as he takes the old bandage off her eyes and examines them. 

Yuna stayed silent while her mother examined her but felt a soft kiss on her hand again from her father as a sign of reassurance. Once Ichigo was done, he laid back on his pillows, and started to rub gentle circles on her back. 

“You don’t have to force yourself. We’ll be here when you’re ready to talk. No worries.” Ichigo says. 

“Lucifer is here in Soul Society...he is watching my progress and waiting for the perfect time to strike.” Yuna suddenly says. 

“What do you mean? Sweetie, no one by the name of Lucifer is here.” Ichigo says worriedly. Byakuya’s eyes narrowed and hardened. Ichigo silences himself and waited for the girl to continue.

Yuna shakes her head “no” and continues; “He wouldn’t be walking around so openly. He has a vessel like me. Since Michael awakened in me, I can sense him. He is always watching. Always waiting. Those eyes....they frighten me so much! Such a deep red...it’s like the color of blood.” She stops and her hands go to either side of her head as she brings her knees to her chest. Ichigo went to comfort her but Byakuya stopped him. Ichigo gave him a glare but leaned back all the same. 

“Do you know who he is?” Ichigo asks instead.

“No. He obscures his face. I hear his voice too. It’s so deep and calm...he speaks so matter-of-factly. He spoke to me for the first time yesterday.”

“During your first nightmare?” Ichigo asks.

Yuna shakes her head “Yes” and continues; “He showed me images of our battle. Of you, dad, papa Shunsui, Grandpa, Grimmjow, Aunt Rukia, Uncle Renji, Uncle Toshiro....so many friends and family were there. His soldiers were there as well. My god mom they are terrifying!” Her breath began to increase and she grabbed onto her hair. She swallowed as she continued;

“He than told me that I can’t win. I am too weak. I don’t have the power or the willpower to defeat him. He than started showing me all of you being slain. One by one....than his demons were ripping you open and eating your insides! Lucifer, he grabbed dad by his collar and decapitated him. His blood splashed on my face and then he skewered mom in the chest and lifted him up and threw him at me. *starts crying and getting more anxious* He than said I was weak again and that I have to have everyone fight around me sacrificing themselves because I can’t protect them! He than takes dad’s body into his hands and proceeds to mutilate him in front of me!” 

Ichigo couldn’t hear anymore and took Yuna into his lap and rocked her calming her down. He looked to Byakuya who was stricken with something akin to anger and disgust. 

“He just kept laughing and replaying the same dream over and over! I’m sorry! I don’t think I can do this! Not if it means loosing everyone I love!” She says and burrows into Ichigo’s chest. 

Byakuya gets out of bed and stops on Ichigo’s side and leans down to give a kiss to Yuna’s head. This made Yuna cry harder. Byakuya left her to Ichigo and went to the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth he leaned with his hands on either side of the sink and looked into the mirror. He was angry with himself that he is helpless to comfort and reassure Yuna that everything will be fine. Of course he will stand next her and everyone else on that battlefield and fight for the peace and freedom of the three worlds. He just wishes it was him and not Yuna. He washes his face and goes back into the room where Ichigo is still holding Yuna as she is now sleeping again. 

Byakuya dresses and then goes to the bed and sits at Ichigo’s feet. He puts a hand on his calf and rubs a thumb over the skin. “How are you doing?”

Ichigo looks at Byakuya and gives a small smile. “I don’t know how anyone could be alright after hearing that. I’m afraid to leave her alone.” 

“I know. It was very unsettling. Very graphic. I know that is upsetting, but I need you at the office today. It has been almost two weeks. Anymore time and-“

“I know, I know! It’s just....I’m afraid if we leave her here alone she will have another dream and no one will be here to comfort her...” Ichigo says while looking down at the pale girl. Yuna opens her eyes and squints then places her hands over them. She turns into Ichigo’s chest and lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Would you like to take her with us to work?” Byakuya asks as he puts his captains haori on. 

Before Ichigo could answer, Fumiko knocks and lets herself in. 

“Forgive me Byakuya-sama, Ichigo-sama, Captain Unohana is here for the young mistress.”

“Thanks Fumiko, we are coming out now to meet her.” Ichigo responds and stands with Yuna still in his arms. 

They meet Unohana in the living room. When Ichigo walks in with Yuna in his arms she stands and meets him.

“What happened? Is she okay?” 

“Outside of the violent nightmares she is now having, she is doing alright. Ichigo checked her eyes earlier.” Byakuya said while grabbing a cup of tea. He sat in a chair across from the couch where Yuna was now sitting with Ichigo on her right side and Unohana waving a light wand into Yuna’s newly developed eyes. She would turn her head and moan at the bright object being flicked in and out. 

Unohana smiles and rubs Yuna’s shoulder before saying; “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but she is just about all healed. I haven’t seen restorative power like this since Ichigo and Sora. All she needs while her eyes readjust is a part of dark glasses for a few days and she should be good to go.” 

Byakuya and Ichigo stands and thank Unohana as well as Yuna. Once she leaves, Ichigo looks at the clock and cringes. “I have to get ready or we’re going to be late. Byakuya can you help Yuna get ready please?” He runs off. 

“Why do I have to get ready?” Yuna asks as she stands. Byakuya motions for a young maid to come and help Yuna dress. 

“You are coming with us to work today. Your mother is worried leaving you here alone. “ 

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Let Aiko help you dress. We have to leave in ten minutes.” Byakuya says as he sips at his tea. 

Ten minutes later give or take, the family was on their way to the Sixth. With Yuna comfortable on the couch, the couple got to work. 

Around noon there was a knock at the door. Byakuya said “Enter.” 

The door opened and Sora walked in. Yuna looked to the door as Sora looked at the young girl. 

“Sora, how may I help you today?” Byakuya asked, looking up at the young man. 

Ichigo was glaring at him his eyes a golden brown. Sora flicks his gaze to Byakuya and steps towards his desk. As he lifted his hand, Yuna let out a scream. 

“No! Don’t touch him!”

“Yuna? What’s gotten into you? It’s okay. You know Sora.”

Ichigo is up and running over to the girl as she continues her hysterics. Byakuya gives Yuna a stern look mixed with worry. Sora smiles and continues as if Yuna wasn’t even there. 

“Captain Abarai wanted me to give you this.” He held out a folder. Yuna started again,

“No! Get away from him! Dad!”

“Yuna sweetie, it’s okay! Shh shhh it’s just Sora. No one is hurting your father!” Ichigo says trying to sooth his daughter.

Sora gives a smile toward the girl, his eyes giving off a red glow. Yuna’s eyes widen and she fights against Ichigo. 

Byakuya takes the folder and apologizes to Sora.

“It’s him! He’s Lucifer! Dad get away! Get away from him!” Yuna screams. 

Byakuya stands and glares at Yuna. He hisses at her, “Yuna! Enough! You are causing a scene!” 

“No, it’s fine. She must be reacting to my sword. I have not come around with it on my person. It is rather evil looking. It’s his temperament I’m afraid I have no control over that.” Sora says as he smiles at the girl. 

“No! Don’t believe him! He’s Lucifer’s vessel! Please believe me!” Yuna wails while thrashing against Ichigo. 

“Yuna! I said enough! You are being rude and making baseless accusations! Now quiet and apologize!” Byakuya raises his voice.

Yuna clamps her mouth shut and breathes heavily as she glares at her father and pushes Ichigo away.

“I am sorry for causing a scene. My accusations are not false so I will not apologize for them!” 

Sora let out an amused huff, “Think nothing of it. You have had it rough as of late. Only natural to have emotional breakdowns.”

Sora smiles and turns to leave, his violet hair swaying as he went. Some of the other members were standing out the door wondering what the commotion is. 

Byakuya turns and goes to the door and says, “ What are you all looking at? There is work to be done! Get to it!” He than closes the door and goes to Yuna. They have a glaring contest and both allow their spirit pressure to rise. Ichigo put a hand on a trembling shoulder, “Yuna-“ Byakuya glares at him for a moment, Ichigo’s eyes than widen and he shakes his head. 

“Byakuya please! It isn’t her fault! Obviously Sora did something to antagonize the poor girl!”

“You will stay out of this! She has been coddled long enough! I am taking her home and we are going to settle this there!” Byakuya left with Yuna and flash stepped back to the estate. He placed Yuna in her bed and stared at her. She sat up, taking the seaweed ambassador stuffed toy into her arms.

Byakuya looked at the girl and crossed his arms while standing in front of her. “Do you want to explain your behavior back at the office”

Yuna didn’t look at Byakuya and nods her head “no” . Byakuya sighed and moved to sit on the bed. 

“You acted out of line. Sora is not Lucifer just because you say it is true does not mean that you are right. You embarrassed yourself-“

“You mean I embarrassed YOU! For your information, I know for a fact that Sora is the vessel for Lucifer! I can see through his human shape and see his true form! Besides, Michael even said it was!” Yuna says tears welling in her eyes. 

“Do not take that tune with me young lady. You are a Kuchiki heir. There are certain behaviors that you must abide by no matter the situation or circumstance. You cannot go around pointing your fingers at people and calling them names.” Byakuya says his voice taking in a harsher tone. 

“It’s always about that isn’t it?! Sit straight, speak eloquently, small steps, no yelling, eat slowly, no slurping, everything must be perfect! Everything reflects on the clan and god forbid I should embarrass or shame you! Well, I give up! I didn’t ask for this! I didn’t agree to fight a stupid war that is already decided!” Yuna rants. 

Byakuya looks at Yuna, studying her features. He knows he might have went too far, but it was reflexive. He looked to his own childhood and the strict education and lessons. He remembers feeling the same as Yuna. Always silenced and forced to endure everything because it was his duty and it was his pride to take over as family head and continue the Kuchiki dynasty. He looked back at Yuna, tears marring her rosy cheeks. She was glaring at him waiting for the back lash. Byakuya reaches out to touch her cheek but she turns her head away. 

Byakuya’s eyes widened as he dropped his hand. Never has Yuna been so upset at him. His chest hurt at the rejection. He stood and turned. Over his shoulder he said, “Very well. When you are ready to discuss this in a more civilized manner you can find me later.” He than left. 

Yuna just laid down on her side hugging the stuffed animal to her chest. When she closed her eyes all she could see was those red eyes and Sora’s face. He smirked at her in the office. He found humor in her fear. Michael sounded in her mind;

“Yuna, why did you speak to your father in such a manner? It is not his fault for not understanding. You should go apologize. You hurt him deeply.”

“*sighs* I know...I know! I was just so upset and frustrated! My parents have been great during this whole thing, but how can they really understand what it is I have to face? Dad, he has always been about the pride of the clan. Keeping up appearances and doing no wrong. Well, I’m not perfect and I have my mother’s blood in me! Shiba’s are not elegant and well spoken.”

“I think you underestimate your father. He is very wise and well versed in many areas. He is on your side. He believes you deep down. Give him a chance.” Michael says with a small smile. 

Yuna rolls into a sitting position. She mulls over what Michael says and then moans. 

“Damn! You’re right! Alright I’m going!” She stands up and slowly makes her way to her father’s home office. On her way she hears the piano playing in the music room. 

She makes her way to the music room and when she enters she picks up that her father is playing “Safe and Sound” by William Joseph. She approaches the bench slowly and Byakuya looks up as she sits next to him. Soon, they are playing side by side. Their fingers softly bumping into each other sometimes. They played with such emotion that by by the end of the song, they both were crying. Once the final note played, Yuna places her head on Byakuya’s shoulder and sniffed. She than said quietly “I’m sorry dad. I love you.”

Byakuya takes a hand and kisses it before giving her a side hug. “I love you too little one.”


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen:

After a few hours, Ichigo came home and went to find Yuna. She wasn’t in her room so he meandered toward the music room. When he entered, he found Yuna on her laptop with her headphones on her head. He came behind her and looked at the screen. She was editing something, probably another song cover she did. Ichigo leans down so he is close to her ear and said, “ Finishing another project?”

Yuna jumped and turned to her mother, taking off her headphones. “Jesus fricken’ Christ mom! You scared the shit out of me!” She exclaimed. 

Michael sounded in her head, “Please don’t use my young master’s name in vain like that.” 

“For Christ-whatever i’m sorry!” She says out loud. 

Ichigo raises an eyebrow and chuckles. “Sorry sweetie I didn’t mean to scare you. Having a disagreement with Michael?” 

“A continued one every time I say Jesus’ name in vain.” She rolls her eyes and closes the top to her laptop.

Ichigo smiles and says, “I get it. I mean, not because of the whole angel thing, but I argue with Zangetsu all the time.” 

“You asked me a question?” Yuna says changing the subject.

“Yeah...just what you were doing....anyway, I also wanted to talk to you about earlier.” Ichigo says as he pulls the piano seat over. 

Yuna lets out a sigh. “Yeah, just a project, nothing special.” The room fell silent for a beat. 

“Well?” Ichigo nudges. 

“Why should I tell you? Like dad, you won’t believe me.” Yuna says looking at her hands. 

Ichigo makes a “hmm” noise as he scratches the back of his head. He than sits a little straighter and addresses his daughter; “Look, how about I listen to what you say and than make a judgment call after?”

Yuna looks up eyes a little doubtful but nods her head “Yes”. She than stands. Ichigo looks up confused when she explains, “ Can we go see dad and explain it to him too?” 

“You didn’t tell him already?” Ichigo says as he stands. 

“No. I kind of said some inappropriate things to him after he yelled at me. We played the piano but we didn’t say anything else on the matter.” Her cheeks went red and she turned on heel and walked to the door. 

Ichigo was curious at what was said between the two, but resigned to ask Byakuya later that evening. He followed Yuna into the hall. She sheepishly looked at him. Ichigo laughed and placed his hand on her head and said, “He’s probably in his office if I know him.” 

They arrived at the office and Ichigo knocks on the door. When they hear a quiet “Enter.”, they enter the rom. 

Byakuya looked up, studied the pair before letting out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. Ichigo went over and kissed the man in greeting before sitting on his lap. Yuna walked and stood in front of the desk, her gaze on her bare feet. 

Ichigo looks at Yuna and then addresses his husband. “Yuna is ready to explain what happened today in the office.” 

Byakuya looked at Yuna and waited for the girl to begin. Yuna slowly looked up and met her father’s gaze. His face was blank, no hint of emotion on it say for his steady gaze which showed some interest.

“Ummm. First, I apologize for making a scene in the office. Second, I need you both to just listen and try to understand what I am about say.” She pauses and looks between her parents before continuing. “Okay. So, Michael can sense Lucifer. So when Sora came in I could sense that Lucifer was inside him. Michael also told me it was him. When he looked at me, his eyes glowed the same red as in my dreams and it made me have a flashback to my dreams. It was like Lucifer was making sure I knew he was there.” She finishes with a shaky breath and swallows before looking at her parents again. 

“Is that all?” Byakuya asked. 

“Yes....” Yuna responds quietly. 

“I see. I will look into it. Until than, you will act as if he just a lieutenant in the Court Guard.” Byakuya responds as Ichigo stands, a small smile on his face. He walks to Yuna gives her a hug.

“That’s his way of saying he believes you.” He whispers in her ear before exiting the room.

Yuna still stood in front of her father’s desk, playing with a strand of hair. Byakuya looked at the girl and asked, “Is there anything else?” 

Yuna shakes her head “no” and turned to leave when Byakuya stops her. “Yuna, come here for a moment.” 

Yuna pauses a moment but than turns around and slowly makes her way back to the front of the desk. Byakuya stands and meets his daughter. Yuna looked up at him. Byakuya places a cool hand under her chin and studies his daughter. Yuna’s eyes widen slightly and waited for her father to continue. Byakuya smiles after a minute and brings Yuna into his arms. He rests his chin on top of head then places a kiss on her head. When they separate Yuna was crying. 

“You alright love?” Byakuya says gently as he wipes her cheeks with his thumbs. 

Yuna blinks away the rest of her tears and smiles up at her father. “Y-Yeah , all is alright now. Are we okay?” She asks. 

“Always. As long as you stop growing on me.” Byakuya smiles and gently pinches her cheek. 

Yuna laughs and nods before giving her father another hug and saying, “I love you dad.” 

“I love you too sweetie. Now come, dinner is about to be served.” Byakuya responds and the pair go to the dinning room.

After dinner, the family gathered in the living area and spent time talking and goofing around. An hour into their bonding, and Ulquiorra came into the room his emotionless mask ever present. 

The group looks up and Ichigo stands with a welcoming smile. “Hey There Ulquiorra, what’s up that has you here so late?”

Ulquiorra looks at the room and than back at Ichigo. He steps further into the room and looks at Yuna. 

“I request an audience with the child.” He says.

Ichigo sits back down as Yuna stands and meets with the short Espada. 

“What’s the matter? Did something happen to Grimmjow?” She asks getting nervous. 

“That is what I have come to ask you. He seems to have disappeared this afternoon. He is not in the living world visiting that scientist, nor has been in the usual places here. This is my last stop before scouring Hueco Mundo.”

Yuna’s face fell into a worried look. “No, he hasn’t shown up here. Did he say why he left?” She asked. 

“No. He just threw papers into the air like petulant child and disappeared.” Ulquiorra says, his emerald eyes never leaving Yuna’s. 

“How are you and Orihime by the way?” Ichigo asks like the current situation is no big deal.

“Mom! Grimmjow is missing! Can’t this wait?!” Yuna exclaims.

Ichigo laughs as Byakuya pours himself another glass of wine. 

“We are fine. Though her culinary skills need much improvement.” Ulquiorra says a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, she’s had.....interesting tastes since I met her.” Ichigo says with a nervous laugh. 

“Dad! Make mom take this seriously!” Yuna says her temper flaring. 

Byakuya takes a long sip of wine and sighs heavily. 

“He is probably just shirking his duties. He will return when he has calmed down. Now stop yelling and worrying and come sit down.” Byakuya says as he drains the rest of his glass. Ichigo takes the wine bottle and puts it away than rejoins the group. 

“Okay, that’s enough alcohol for you. Yuna, your father is right. Grimm’s just cooling his head. For all we know he might be out hunting to kill his nerves.” Ichigo says while playing with Byakuya’s hair. 

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and nods, then turns to go. “Your parents are correct. There is nothing to worry about. I will see to it that he contacts you when he returns. Good evening.” He opens a garganta and walks through it. 

Yuna came and sat between her parents, her head leaning on Byakuya’s shoulder. Ichigo laid down so his head rested on Yuna’s thighs and the teen smiles at her mother and Ichigo smiles back. Yuna played with her mother’s hair, noting how soft it was. Byakuya was watching, smiling at the scene. 

“Dad, I studied something interesting the other day in Soul History.” 

Byakuya looked at Yuna. “What would that be?”

“That technically you, mom, and the nobles are all related. So, you and mom are cousins right?” 

Ichigo shot up and looked at his husband wide eyed, his mouth falling open. 

Byakuya smiles and gives a soft chuckle before answering his daughter.

“Yes. All nobles belonging to the original five houses are related in some way. It was to preserve the bloodlines. No worries Ichigo, we are a couple centuries apart so the incest is not that strong.” Byakuya says, still amused by his husbands reaction. 

“Y-Yeah but. You knew we were related? How long?” Ichigo asks.

Yuna yawns on Byakuya’s shoulder but listens to her parents quarreling. 

“I had my suspicions from the first time we met. It became more obvious as time went by.” Byakuya says amusement catching in his gray orbs. 

“The hell?! How did I not know?! Does Goat face know that we’re distant cousins” 

“Probably. Don’t know if he is as oblivious as you.” 

“Oh haha very funny Byakuya. It just so happens that this kind of stuff is important!” 

“Oh? If you knew before we fell in love, would it have changed anything?” Byakuya asks, his tone taking a serious turn. 

Tuna, sensing the sudden tension sits up. 

“Hey, I didn’t say that to cause trouble, I just found it interesting is all. Please don’t fight...” she says desperately looking between the two men. 

“My question still stands Ichigo. If you knew we were related before we fell in love, would you have married me?” Byakuya asks taking Yuna in his arms. Yuna felt the slight tremble in his embrace.

“Dad?” She whispers.

Ichigo stares at Byakuya for a moment and then kneels in front of him and takes a trembling hand into his. Chocolate meets a smoky gray as he brings the hand to his lips. After a gentle kiss Ichigo says, 

“No. I don’t think it would have. Byakuya, I fell in love you because of who you are in here *places his hand on Byakuya’s heart.*. I don’t regret anything between us. Especially this precious pain in the ass!” He says and tickles Yuna. Yuna squirms in Byakuya’s arms and Ichigo looks back to Byakuya. Byakuya then reaches out pulls Ichigo into a kiss. It was deep and meaningful. It told Ichigo all he needed to know. 

Once the kiss ended Yuna was looking at them with a smile on her face. Byakuya kisses her temple and Ichigo stands and stretches. 

“I think it’s time for bed don’t you kiddo?” Ichigo asks Yuna.

Yuna nodded but stilled. She than had a flash of her nightmare and she shivered. 

“C-can I sleep with you guys again? I don’t want to sleep alone.” She asks meekly. 

“Yuna, you are no longer a child. Surly you can sleep in your room.” Byakuya says. 

Ichigo looks at his husband than to his daughter. “Is it because of the dream? Baby, no one is going to come and hurt us. I promise.” He stands in front of Yuna and gives her a tight hug. 

“How about she sleeps with me?” A deep familiar voice asks. 

Yuna breaks the embrace and turns to see Grimmjow standing with his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face. Yuna runs to the man and Grimmjow catches her as she flew herself into his arms. 

“Grimm! I was so worried! Where were you?! Ulquiorra was here looking for you.” Yuna says. 

“I had to get away from those two for a bit. Don’t worry your pretty head.” He says while placing her on the ground. 

Byakuya takes Ichigo’s hand and the pair go off to their room. Once they were out of sight, Grimmjow took Yuna’s face in his hands and bent down to kiss her. She responded and placed her arms around his neck as he lifted her and brought them to her room. 

Once Yuna was on the bed, Grimmjow was on top of her. Yuna’s hands explored the vast planes of hard muscles and traced the long diagonal scar on his chest. Grimmjow just watched, his eyes taking on a cerulean glow from the moonlight. Yuna stopped exploring once her hand reached his hollow hole. 

“What does it feel like? Your hole?” She asks quietly her fingertips gently outlining it not daring to do anything else. 

“Heh If I didn’t know what you were talking about, I would have been all over you making you know how it would feel...” he purrs. 

Yuna’s eyes widen then she playfully smacks his shoulder. “Don’t be lewd! Seriously, how does it feel? “

“Let me see. I don’t feel nothin’ it is just a part of me. Why? Does it disgust you or somethin’ ?” He asked, creases filling as he scrunched his brows. 

“No, it does not disgust me. If anything; it makes you more attractive...” she whispers the last part and comes up to kiss his slightly parted lips. 

Grimmjow nips at her lips as they deepen their ministrations, Grimmjow placing a hand under Yuna’s shirt and lifts her bra to get to her breast. He massages the small mound making Yuna moan and squirm under him. Yuna’s hands rub up to his shoulders and she pushes his jacket off revealing his muscular arms. Yuna’s eyes darken with lust and she lifts her head and starts to trail kisses down his chest while her hands went for his pants. Grimmjow smirked and placed a love bite on her collar bone. As the two continued feeling each other up, the door slammed open suddenly revealing a pissed off Byakuya and a laughing Ichigo.

“Get. Off. Her. Now!” Byakuya roars as he stamps into the room. Ichigo continues to smile as Yuna’s face became bright red and hot. Grimmjow did up his pants and placed his hands in a surrender position slowly leaning back. 

Byakuya glares at Grimmjow as he gets off the bed and slowly makes his way to the couch. Yuna was still stunned and embarrassed at the action that she placed the covers over chest and looked down.

“If you touch her again, I’ll cut it off!” Byakuya warns as he gives Yuna one more disapproving look and exits the room passing a laughing Ichigo. He laughs out a “goodnight” and follows after his husband. The room fell silent and the couple looked to each other and then the door. 

“Grimmjow? All threats aside, can you sleep in bed with me? I don’t like what I see when I close my eyes.” 

Grimmjow looked at the scared girl and went to the bed. She welcomed him under the covers and she snuggles close to him. Soon the house fell silent and the night continued on.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen:

The next morning, Yuna woke up feeling well rested and warm. She snuggled into the source of the warmth and strong arms gently squeezes her. When she actually decides to open her eyes she was nose to nose with her future husband. She smiles stares at the man taking in the softness of his sleeping features. His hair hung down tickling the back of his neck, his usually swept back bangs hanging in his eyes. He looks so innocent like this. His soft snores coming out in whispers. Yuna lifts her head very slightly to plant a kiss on the tip of the Espada’s nose. 

Grimmjow scrunches his nose in response and opens his gorgeous cerulean eyes. He gives a big grin and pulls Yuna to his chest. 

“Mornin’ kitten.” He says in a rough baritone, sleep still present.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Yuna asks. 

“Yeah. You? Any demons I have to kill bother you?” He asks with a grin.

Yuna giggles and brings her pointer finger to his jaw, tracing it. She than kisses his lips and answers, “I did dream of him, but it was not like the other nights.” 

Before Grimmjow could answer there a soft knock on her door. Yuna allowed the visitor to enter. Her personal maid, Aiko, stepped in with fresh towels and she placed them in her bathroom. When she came back out she said, 

“Yuna-sama, your parents are up and will be in the dining area in ten minutes.” She bows quickly and turns to leave. 

“Thank you for the warning Aiko. We will be out shortly.” Yuna says and smiles at her maid/friend. 

Aiko smiles back and leaves the room. Yuna then looks down to Grimmjow and kisses him briefly again before climbing over him to the bathroom. 

“Where are you goin’?” Grimmjow says wickedly.

Yuna looks over her shoulder and gives him a smile. “You heard Aiko. My parents are up, which means my father is back to tracking our spirit pressure to make sure we are behaving. So, I am going to use the shower first, than you can, and then we both can go to breakfast.” She gives him a cute smile and leaves to the next room. 

Grimmjow waited a few minutes then got up as well. He went into the bathroom and decided to join Yuna in the bath. 

“GRIMM!” She yells.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the dinning room, Byakuya and Ichigo were at the table waiting for the couple to emerge. Byakuya was reading the newspaper while Ichigo sleepily sipped at his coffee. Byakuya woke still tense and in a bad mood from the actions of his teenage daughter and the Espada King. Ichigo looks at Byakuya over his mug and smiles. If anyone says Byakuya wasn’t “father material” he should have recorded last night. He was overprotective and not ready in the slightest to see his baby with another man looking for comfort. Sure Byakuya has a mean streak and can come across as cold and indifferent, but when If came to his family everyone better watch out. It made Ichigo’s heart swell with love and pride. 

Byakuya suddenly puts the paper down and looks toward the opening to the room. 

“Where is that girl? It is almost 8am.”

Ichigo lets out a chuckle and places the mug down in front of him. “Stop worrying will you? They’ll be out any minute.” 

“Hmmmm.” Was the older mans reply and picked the paper back up. 

Sure enough, not even a moment later the couple came in laughing and holding hands. Before sitting, Grimmjow kisses Yuna’s cheek and they part to sit in their seats. 

The maids rushed to get breakfast on the table and Ichigo asked, “So, how did we sleep last night?” He grins while looking between the two. 

Byakuya was watching over the paper, well, mostly glaring at Grimmjow. “Hopefully uneventful.” He says while folding the paper and started to eat. 

“We slept rather well, thank you. No gruesome dreams. Just slightly unpleasant.” Yuna says while taking a bite of sausage. 

“I was a perfect gentleman if must know princess.” Grimmjow added with a grin. 

“I don’t believe you, but she is at least still pure so I will let the matter drop. For now.” Byakuya says. 

Yuna reddens at that and mumbles “Thank God.” 

“Excuse me?” Byakuya says his glare fixed on Yuna now.

“Nothing! Just grateful for the subject to drop. My virginity is not something I would like to discuss at the breakfast table.” Yuna says and takes a bite of toast. 

Ichigo laughs and pours himself a glass of orange juice . The meal continues with no more conversation say for a few nonsensical things. When they were done, Byakuya and Ichigo leave for work. Yuna and Grimmjow were sitting in the living room, just enjoying each other’s company when Starrk and Ulquiorra come into the room.

“Told ya he’d be here. *yawns* can we grab him and go now? I’m beat.” Starrk says, his light blue eye meeting Yuna’s. 

“Starrk! It’s been so long! How are you?!” Yuna asks while going to him and giving him a hug. 

“Princess, it’s good to see you too. Glad to see you are doin’ better as well. You had us all worried.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you, but I am good as new now!” 

She was suddenly pulled back into strong arms as Grimmjow possessively takes her back. Starrk rolled his eye yawned again. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at the King.

“So you were here the whole time? The child did not say this.”

“I just showed here outa the blue don’t get her involved in this.” He growls out. 

“You are needed at the palace. Tier and I can only do so much. The contractor is here waiting for instructions as to how he is start building residences.” 

“Yeah yeah alright I’m goin’!” He says as he turns Yuna around. “Guess I have ‘ta go now. Be good for me.” He leans down and kisses her. 

“Always am!” She smiles up at him and waves as the trio goes. “Say hi to Tier for me!” She calls behind them. Grimmjow waves as he reseeded into the garganta.

Once they left, the house fell silent say for the normal conversations and bustle of the maids and security doing their jobs. She decided to do some training with Michael. She quickly changes into more comfortable clothes and heads to the training grounds. She limbers up her body making sure she is properly warmed up. She than takes the large golden sword out of its sheath and starts to do practice swings, trying to get used to the length and weight of the blade. 

After an hour of swings, she takes to the training dummies. Her moves were clumsy and she kept losing balance. After five minutes of trying, she stops, placing the sword into the ground. She shakes her arms and rolls her head and shoulders to loosen the tight muscles and to calm her frustrated nerves. 

“You are trying too hard.” Michael sounds in her mind. 

“Really? ‘Cause I don’t think I’m trying hard enough. So, what is the trick to using your powers?” She asks, taking a swig from her water bottle. 

“First, calm your mind. Close your eyes and let your thoughts wander. Do not think of the sword or how to use it. You already have the power, just let it flow through you.” Michael says.

Yuna places the bottle down and closes her eyes. She lets out a deep breath and then takes in a slower breath. She decides to focus on her breathing, letting it in and out. She let Michael’s power flow through her, making her blood warm. She could faintly hear Michael in the background, but when she felt ready, she picked up the sword, lighter now, and swung at the dummy, effectively cutting it in half, the edges charred and small flames burning at the cut. Yuna lets out a surprised laugh and yelled, “Oh my God! I did it! I did it Michael! Did you see?!”

“Very well done young one. Remember that feeling and call the flame again. Do not strike just set the blade aflame.” Michael instructs. 

Yuna holds the sword out in front of her and concentrates on the sword. She let the power flow through her and in moments the sword comes alive, flames licking at the blade. Yuna smiles and swings the blade in an elegant dance. The blade still flaming. She continued this practice for another hour before she collapses onto the ground, catching her breath. 

She looked to the sky and realized the clouds were turning gray and a slight rumble sounded. She stood and started to run into the estate before the rain started. She just barley made it when Aiko greeted her with a towel. 

“Did you have a good training miss?” She asks.

Yuna smiles at her friend. “It was amazing! I have never felt more energized in my life!” She wipes her face and heads to her bathroom. Once she is cleaned, she comes into her room and sits on her bed. 

Aiko came in a few moments later with a hot cup of herbal tea. She sipped at the tea watching the rain fall and lightening flashing. When she finished, she lifted her aching body and went to her father’s office. She set up the calligraphy set and paints and started to work. She got lost in her project that she didn’t even hear the door open. It was when she felt a kiss on her head that she looked up. She smiled at her father as he was sitting at his desk, looking at the mail. 

“Hi dad. I didn’t realize it was this late. If you’re going to work I can clean this up and leave.” Yuna says as she starts to clean her area. 

“No worries, you can continue. I am just checking today’s mail. All was quiet I presume?” 

Yuna stands and puts the ink away and then sits on Byakuya’s lap. Byakuya places his arm around her waist and continues to read through the mail. 

“Yes. Starrk and Ulquiorra came and picked up Grimm shortly after you guys left. I spent the day practicing and getting aquatinted with Michael.” 

Byakuya pauses, and looks down at Yuna, worry in his eyes. Yuna smiles and shows her father her hands. “See? No burns, cuts, or missing organs!” She laughed lightly. She felt her father’s arm tighten slightly around her waist, but than kisses her temple again. 

“Dad, it was joke. Please don’t tell me you are still blaming yourself for what happened?” 

“I will always feel guilt. I wish I knew what I do now, than. Maybe we could have prevented that from happening.” 

Yuna kissed her father’s cheek and leaned her head on his collarbone so his chin could rest on her head. “You did all that could. I don’t blame you. Mom no longer blames you. I am here and I won’t go anywhere. I promise.”

Byakuya swallows hard and embraces Yuna. “Thank you little one. I love you.”

“I love you too!” They stayed like that for a minute and than Byakuya cleared his throat.

“What did you write?” He asks. 

Yuna looked up confused for a moment than realized what he meant. She smiles and went and grabs the paper and shows it to her father. Byakuya looks at the paper and smiles. “Peace” was scrolled out in elegant strokes, a sakura tree off to the side, it’s pink blooms scattered around the paper in an elegant pattern. 

“I say, you may even surpass me one day. Very nice.” He places the artwork on the desk to finish drying. 

He stands and Yuna follows him out of the room and into the living room. Byakuya sits next to Ichigo who was reading a letter. When Yuna came in, she came up behind the couch and hugged her mother from behind. 

“Hey baby girl! Where did you run off to?” Ichigo asks as Yuna comes in front and sits on the floor in front of the coffee table facing her parents. 

“I was practicing my calligraphy.” She answers, her hands holding her head up. 

“She was practicing with Michael today.” Byakuya adds. 

“Really? How’d it go?”

“It was hard in the beginning. I couldn’t figure out how to use his power. He coached me through and I can now maintain a steady flow of power. We are minus a training dummy though...sorry.”

Byakuya smiles and Ichigo laughs. “Don’t worry about it! It’s easily replaced. I’m glad you are learning how to use Michael so fast.” Ichigo says a little surprised. 

“Like mother, like daughter.” Byakuya says with a smile. 

Ichigo smiles and scratches his head. He remembers his rigorous training and the events that caused it. A maid came into the room to announce dinner and the family went to the dinning area. They sat down to eat. Dinner went quietly say for the occasional question about the day. 

When they finished, Yuna hugged her parents and decided to go to bed early as her training made her tired. Byakuya and Ichigo decided to enjoy the night and they sat outside looking up at the moon and enjoying the last of the muggy air of the summer. They enjoyed the silence of the night when Fumiko came out. 

“Excuse me Byakuya-sama, Master Ginrei is here for you.”

Byakuya stood quickly and furrowed his brow. Ichigo stood as well and took his husband’s hand. 

“Why is here? Isn’t he supposed to be in the Spirit Realm?” Ichigo asks.

“He is. I do not know why he would be here.” Byakuya says and quickly walks inside. 

There in the living room, sat an elderly man, his white hair slicked back, his silver eyes meeting Byakuya’s. He stood and embraced his grandson. Byakuya returned the embrace and took in his familiar scent. 

“Grandfather. It is an honor to see you! Is there something wrong in the Spirit Realm?”

“You can say that. Can we discuss this in a more private room?” Ginrei asks. 

Ichigo gives a warm smile to the pair and says, “Of course, how about Byakuya’s office? I will have tea made. Are you hungry?” He rambles. 

“Ichigo. A pleasure to see you. That would be lovely. You should be there as well...and bring an extra cup of you could.” He says as Byakuya leads the elder to his office. 

Once Ichigo gives orders to Fumiko, he joins Ginrei and Byakuya in the office. Once they arrive, Ichigo’s eyes hardened as he looked at the extra guest. Byakuya glares at the man sitting in his chair holding Yuna’s calligraphy in his hands admiring the work. When the men entered, he looked up, amusement in his deep brown eyes.

“Shiba Ichigo, Byakuya. How are you this evening? This lovely piece of work must be made by your offspring. Yuna was it?”

Byakuya’s glare intensified as Ichigo came beside him. 

“Aizen!”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen:

“Aizen!” Ichigo says as he reached for Zangetsu who wasn’t there. He realized this and returned to scowling at the once traitor. Aizen narrows his eyes and smiles, raising his hands in surrender.

“I come in peace. We have much to discuss.” He says while crossing his legs. Ginrei put a cup of green tea in front of his new master and stood to the side. Aizen picks the cup up and takes on the aromatic aroma and then takes a sip.

“I must say, nothing beats a good cup of tea from you Byakuya.” He says with a grin.

“Cut the bullshit! Why are you here?!” Ichigo yells.

Aizen cuts his gaze to Ichigo and places the cup on the table before leaning on the desk and placed his head on top of his crossed hands. 

“Still impatient I see. I hope you aren’t teaching your daughter such bad habits.” Aizen says with a chuckle.

“Get on with it Sousuke. Why are you here?” Byakuya asks.

“Very well, I was just being friendly, I see that won’t work. So, down to business. I assume by now you know of the angelic bloodline that runs through the veins of the nobles?”

“Yes. We have recently found out through the Shiba records of all things. Which begs a question. Why do the Shiba’s hold such knowledge and not the Kuchiki’s who is supposed to hold all of the historical records pertaining to the Soul Society and the Spirit Realm.” Byakuya says as he glances briefly at Ginrei, who just glances at Byakuya and then turns his gaze forward again. 

“The question you should really be asking is why do the Kuchiki records contradict the Shiba records?” Aizen asks with a gleam in his eyes. 

“What do mean? Contradict? That can’t be the Kuchiki records are the true accounts of history. Right Byakuya?” Ichigo asks.

Byakuya sighs and ponders the information given to him. Then his eyes widen and he looks at Aizen who is looking back at Byakuya with interest.

“The Celestial Records were purposefully covered up. Someone knew that someone unsavory could come across this information and it be used destroy the noble bloodlines and worse, Lucifer could find out...”

“Yes, well, Lucifer already knows the truth. He figured the First King would do something like this. He went along with him anyway. He got a kick in the challenge of it all.” Aizen says.

“How do you that?” Ichigo asks skeptically.

“His followers are currently taken residence in my palace.” Aizen responds.

“What!!” You fucking traitor! Again! I let you live and take over the Spirit Realm thinking just maybe you could change, and this is how you repay me?!” Ichigo rages.

Byakuya places a hand on his husbands shoulder and calmed him down. Aizen’s gaze hardens and he sits straighter. 

“You are jumping to conclusions. I do not side with these creatures. I do not agree with Lucifer’s vision. Believe it or not Ichigo, I am on your side. Rather, I’m on your daughters side.” Aizen says, slight emotion sneaking into his voice. 

Ichigo stares at Aizen for a moment gaging to see if he was in fact being truthful. Once he decides he his, he backs off. Byakuya’s gaze softens as well and he sits in the chair that was in front of his desk. Ichigo soon takes the other empty set and crosses his arms. 

“So? Why are here?” Ichigo asks.

“Lucifer is making his move. He took all the swords but Raphael. The Shiba’s don’t have it.”

“Yes, Kukaku said they haven’t had the sword for centuries now.” Byakuya confirms. 

“That explains that than. So you know, all the Celestial swords that were found, were broken. Knowing what we know now, it is of no consequence, but he is not letting anything to chance. Furthermore, A few years back, he told his followers that none of the other vessels awoke. Ichigo, unsurprisingly was supposed to awaken to Raphael’s power, but, well, I intervened and instead his hollow awoke.” Aizen explains.

“Gee, thanks for that.” Ichigo says sarcastically.

Aizen only smiles and looks to the office door. “Looks like someone is awake.”

Ichigo and Byakuya look to the door. Ichigo curses under his breath and goes to the door and opens it revealing a wide eyed Yuna.

“Hey sweet girl, What’s the matter? “ Ichigo asks while trying to hide Aizen from her view. 

“Mom, I had a dream about a man. He said to come to dad’s office.” She responds in a quiet voice. 

Ichigo turns and glares at Aizen who just shrugs his shoulders and stands. He made his way to the door and opened it more to reveal the girl. 

“Yuna. Welcome. Please, come in.” His silky baritone beckons and he returns to his (Byakuya’s) chair behind the desk.

Yuna nods her head and passes Ichigo into the room and sits on Byakuya’s lap. Byakuya wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek in greeting. Ichigo sits back in chair and glares at Aizen. 

“Why did you use Kyoka Suigetsu against my kid?” Ichigo bites.

“I needed her here to discuss the plan. I also wanted to meet Michael. It is a once in a lifetime change to meet a real Celestial being. “ Aizen responds honestly. 

“How do I know I can trust you? If the stories about you are true, how is to say you are not going to double cross me in the end or if the war doesn’t go as you planned?” Yuna asks.

A soft chuckle resonates in the room and the room looks at Ginrei. Once he caught himself, he coughs and turns his attention back to the wall in front of him. Aizen too, smiles and leans back in the chair. 

“You are your father’s daughter. I see you have done your homework as well. It is true that in the last I have had some....problems with Soul Society, but my revenge has been complete and your mother Ichigo, has destroyed the hyogoku. I have the throne to the Spirit Realm. My objectives are complete. I have no reason to cross or double cross you or Soul Society.” Aizen says. His gaze stayed on the young girl gaging her reaction. 

Yuna glances to her parents who were looking at each other. Yuna than stands and takes a step toward Aizen. Aizen’s eyes widen ever so slightly and waits for the girl to answer. She than goes to Aizen’s side and Aizen turns in the chair and looks up into hazel eyes. Yuna than reaches out and gently touches the place where the hogyoku used to be. Aizen sucked in a breath at her cool touch. Her gaze met his and she smiled at him. She leans back up and sits on Ichigo’s lap. 

“Okay. I believe you. So, what do you have in mind?”

Aizen gives a genuine smile to the girl. “I suggest we do what I do best. Keeping my friends close and my enemies closer and all that.” 

“This has “traitor” written all over it.” Ichigo says cuddling his daughter closer to him. 

“No, I think it’s a good idea. He is already housing Lucifer’s followers. It is easy for him to keep tabs on them and then in turn on Lucifer.” Yuna says.

Byakuya nods in agreement. “I am also in agreement. I hate to say, but I have a few other questions for you Sousuke.”

“Of course, ask whatever you want.” 

“Do you know Lucifer’s vessel?”

“I know not the name, but show me a picture and I will be able to identify him.” 

“Will you be willing to share all you know about his followers?”

“Of course. Is that not how a partnership works?”

“I wouldn’t know how you work. You’ve done nothing but lie to us since probably before I even met you!” Ichigo says. 

“True, but can you not trust me this once based on the word of your daughter?” Aizen asks. 

Ichigo looks at Yuna who looked up at him and she smiles. Ichigo rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine. I’ll believe you. But if you do one thing to hurt my family, so help me god, you will regret it.” 

Aizen chuckles and he stands. Byakuya and Ichigo stand as well. Aizen comes to Yuna and holds out his hand to her. Yuna smiles at him and takes his hand in hers and they shake. 

“To a successful partnership.” Aizen says 

“To a successful partnership.” Yuna says. 

Aizen smiles at her and turns to leave pausing before opening a portal to the Spirit Realm. Ginrei, you may have time to visit your family. Return when you finish. He than turns and leaves. Ginrei relaxes his body once the king left. He met his family in the center of the room. Ichigo smiles and says.

“Lets get more comfortable in the living room yeah?”

The family goes to the living room and gets comfortable. Fresh tea is brought out and quiet filled the dimly lit room. Byakuya then turns to his daughter . 

“Yuna, I want you to meet your great-grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki. Grandfather, this our daughter, Yuna.” 

Ginrei stood and walked to his great-granddaughter and cupped her face so she that she is looking up at him. Her wide hazel eyes gazed into his silver eyes and he smiles at her. She smiles in return and he takes her in his arms. When they separated, they sat back down and Ginrei says, “She is a beautiful young lady. The two of you have done a wonderful job raising her.” 

Byakuya smiles, pride in his eyes. Ichigo smiles and ruffles Yuna’s hair. Yuna laughs and lightly smacks her mother’s hand away. “Yeah, she’s not a bad egg. A pain in the ass sometimes, but that comes with the territory.” 

“Gee Thanks.” Yuna says sarcastically.

“She has the Kuchiki spirit too.” Ginrei says with a smile. 

“Hmmm That is a close one. She has her mother’s spirit as well.” Byakuya says with a smile. 

“She is pretty tame for having Shiba blood in her.” Ginrei says with gleam in his eye. 

“You can thank Byakuya for that. If it wasn’t for his strict instruction, she would probably be more wild.” Ichigo says. 

“It is a hard road still. She can be quite impulsive and outspoken when she so desires.” Byakuya adds as he sipped his tea. 

“Child is sitting right here.” Yuna says with a roll of her eyes. 

Ginrei smiles and takes a sip of tea before standing. Everyone follows. 

“I am afraid I must go. You get some rest.” He hugs each of his family members and opens a portal. 

Byakuya clears his throat and addresses his grandfather; “Must you go now? I can a room up for you.”

Ginrei looks at his family with tears eyes. “ I am afraid that I must get going. I cannot leave Sousuke alone with them for long. It was an honor to finally meet you Yuna. Do us proud.” 

“I will! Hope you can visit again sometime!” Yuna says. 

Ginrei smiles and turns into the portal. 

Byakuya turns and hugs Yuna and Ichigo hugs Byakuya and kisses his temple. Ichigo knows how much his grandfather means to him. In conversations he found out that it was Ginrei that raised Byakuya and taught Byakuya all he knew now. He knew the older man missed his grandfather and wished he was able to be around more. The family sat back down and just enjoyed each other’s company. Soon they fell asleep on the couch, not really caring much about the world around them or the rising sun on the horizon.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys familiar with the game “Dark Souls III” and the anime/game, “Sword Art Online”?
> 
> The Sword of Michael takes it’s properties and looks from the “Profaned Great Sword” and Lucifer takes its looks after Kirito’s Sword in the “Alicization” Arc.
> 
> I would post pictures but I can’t figure out how 😅.

Chapter Sixteen:

It was a few weeks after the initial meeting with Aizen. The leaves started to turn and fall and the days started to get cooler. Since than, Ichigo and Byakuya would take turns training Yuna. Some days, they would even have Kisuke come and train her up. Today, was a three on one training session. Sure it sounds unfair, but when your opponents don’t play fair, it is good to know how to fight effectively against multiple enemies. 

At the moment, Yuna was dodging Senbonzakura’s flurry of petals while dancing out of the way from Kisuke and his onslaught of heavy attacks. She sliced through her father’s petals and twisting away from her uncle’s attacks. She was taken off guard however, by her mother’s attack from behind the point of Zangetsu on her back.

“D-Damn! *breathes heavily * Not again!” Yuna says out of breath. 

Ichigo chuckles and hugs her from the back. Kisuke fixes his hat and smiles while Byakuya sheathes Senbonzakura and walks over to his family. 

“How do move so fast?” Yuna asks Ichigo. 

Ichigo moves to her front and fixes Byakuya’s hair before answering. “ Lots if practice and it’s one of Zan’s abilities.” 

“So how do can counter it?” She asks.

“Fast reflexes, but mostly practice and anticipation of your opponent.” Kisuke says. 

“Great. If they attack today I’m nowhere near ready to face them.” Yuna says waving her hands in frustration. 

Kisuke ruffles her hair with a smile and sits on the porch accepting some cold tea that was placed with sandwiches. Ichigo crosses his arms and looks at her with worry and amusement. Byakuya pinches her cheek and gives her a small smile. 

“Smile little one. You look too serious. You forget, when they come, we will be there by your side fighting as well.” 

“Your father’s right sweetie. We won’t let anyone hurt you. Besides, you’re being too hard on yourself. You really are a fast learner. “ Ichigo adds with a small smile.

“You guys....thank you!” Yuna says and hugs her parents before joining her Uncle on the porch taking a sandwich. 

Byakuya and Ichigo hang back watching the two interact. Byakuya looks at Ichigo’s face and he takes him by his waist and kisses his cheek. “You should also smile my love.” He nuzzles his forehead into the side of Ichigo’s head kisses him again. Ichigo leans into Byakuya and lets out a heavy sigh. 

“Do you really think she could stand the slightest chance against any of those demon bastards?” He asks and bites his thumb nail. 

Byakuya looks at Yuna who was laughing at something the scientist said. He turns Ichigo around so that he is facing him and gently takes the hand he was biting kissing it gently before looking into worried eyes. 

“No, if I am honest, she won’t be ready. There is still much she needs to learn from Michael before fully understanding her true potential.”

“I know! That’s why I think we should see if Aizen can stall them a bit longer. Have us trade the brunt of the battle. Something! Byakuya, I’m so scared! She’s just a kid....” Ichigo’s rant was interrupted by soft lips on his. When they parted, Byakuya cupped Ichigo’s cheeks and with his thumbs wiped his tears. 

“As much as I like those suggestions, you know we cannot interfere to that extent. This is her war. All we can do is be her backup and cover her as best we can. I know, I know love. *kisses him* I am frightened as well. This is one of those times we have to trust her.”

“Yeah....alright....but if she is in a corner or something happens....”

“Of course we will be there to save and protect her.”

Ichigo gives a small watery smile and hugs the older man. Byakuya sighs and rubs Ichigo’s back as he looks on at Yuna who was now doing drills with Kisuke.   
*********************************

Meanwhile, in the Sprit Realm, the demons were getting restless. It took all of Aizen’s patience (which he thinks he has an ample amount of) to not behead them where they stood. They were constantly fighting and quarreling amongst themselves and the carnage they bring into his kingdom. It was like watching the Espadas namely Yami, all over again. He will admit though, he liked the music that Amdusias would play. It’s low and elegant overture mixed with classic insertions had a strange calming quality to as well as haunting. Paimon was a quiet man, though he had the tendency to stare. He also quietly stirred the pot with Belial playing to his irritants. Speaking of the loud demon, he is the one who is mainly causing the problems and carnage. He is easily enraged and quick to act on his anger. Lilith. What can Aizen say about the sultry woman? She and Belial are always arguing and she is obsessed with her lord. She is constantly running around saying how bored she is. She has also ripped many very rare, very important documents and books up to quell her boredom. 

Today, Lucifer was here, so everyone was on their best behavior. Lilith was hanging all over him, as Paimon tended to his every need. Amdusias quietly playing a melody in the background. Belial was leaning on his fist half listening to what was being said around him. 

“The time is upon us. Soon we shall ambush Michael and take all that little girl holds dear. Now, Paimon, what of the plans to distract the Court Guard during our assault?” Lucifer asked the pale demon. 

“Of course my Lord. Give us the word and it shall be done.” Paimon answers. 

Aizen listened carefully while pretending he was reading a novel. Quietly by his side, Ginrei was taking notes careful to not get caught. 

“Lord Lucifer, when you say soon...how soon is that? This body is failing already. Same with Amdusias. I hate to be a bother, but we cannot fight as we are now.” Lilith says with a pout. 

“Of course you can get vessels before we go to war.” Lucifer answers. 

Lilith claps her hands and squeals jumping up. “Oh thank you my Lord!”

“Just don’t over do it. You may leave now if you wish.” Lucifer says and waves his hand as if to shoo them. Once they leave, Lucifer turns to Belial. “Go with them and make sure to not cause any trouble, Yes?”

Belial nods shortly and disappears in a black cloud of smoke. Lucifer than stands and turns to Aizen. Aizen raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his book. 

“I would like to thank you for your hospitality for all these years. Tell me, once I win this war, what is it you desire?” Lucifer asked with a smirk. 

Aizen looked like he was considering the offer. He than smiles and answers, “I require nothing that I already have. Once this sibling rivalry is done, I just wish to keep my throne and be left in peace.” 

Lucifer studies the like-minded man and laughed. “Hahahahaha! I like you. When the day comes, I hope you will become one of my generals. I could even consider calling you a “Duke” if you like.”

“That will not be necessary, but I thank you.” Aizen responds. 

“You have questions for me?” Lucifer asked.

Aizen considered the man for a moment than asked, “why are your vessels not lasting like the girls?”

Lucifer narrowed his eyes but than answered, “Our vessels are not like the Celestials. Our souls are not passed down through a bloodline like the others. Us demons were trapped in our swords, only able to manifest when we bond with a potential vessel.”

Aizen nodded in understanding and then asked, “alright, but it doesn’t really explain why your vessels don’t last.”

“I thought you were smarter than this. Very well, I will explain. Our very presence is a poison to human hosts. They are not able to contain our spirit without dying very slowly. That is why when we possess the living souls, they become weaker and weaker allowing us to control them easier.” 

“So how that vessel holding up after all these years?”

“Who said it is?” Lucifer says tightly and turns to Paimon, who was sitting in his corner reading. When he caught his master’s stare, he looks up and stands. 

“Paimon, I am counting on you. Wait for my instruction.” Lucifer says and walks out of the room. Paimon bows than goes back to his book. Aizen sighs and goes back to his book, his thoughts swirling around in head.   
*********************************

In the Rukongai, Lilith, Amdusias, and Belial were scouting for new vessels and Belial was there to keep an eye on them, but also to feed. It took a good few hours for them to finish, and when they did, Lilith turned in her vessel and addresses the others; 

“Is it me, or is the vessel pool getting more and more pathetic?” She kicks her old vessel finishes tying up her hair into pigtails. 

“Even the food is starting taste bad.” Belial says while chucking a body on top of the old vessels. 

“Perhaps our time here is the reason? When we fed on living souls you say the same thing.” Amdusias said dryly as he clasped and unclasped his hand. He than said, “Shall we return to the palace? Our work here is done.”

Lilith’s eyes gleamed then and she smiled a broad smile at her companions. “No, I think our fun is just beginning! Lets go get this Kuchiki brat and bring her to the palace for Lord Lucifer?!” She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. 

“I don’t know, can I eat her once we capture her?” Belial asks hopefully.

“I do not think this is a good idea. Lord Lucifer said to wait for his orders.” Amdusias says 

“Shut up Amdusias! Look, we capture her, not eat her * sharply looks at Belial*, and take her back to the palace, and torture her until our Lord comes to kill her and Michael!” Lilith says with glee. 

“ The two of you can go through with this, but I am not partaking in such activities.” Amdusias says and turns to go. 

“If you squeal on us like a little bitch, I will personally kill you.” Belial says as Amdusias disappears into the shadows. 

“So? You in or out big guy?” Lilith asks leaning on Belial’s shoulder. 

“You should know the answer to that already you bimbo.” Belial says with a huff.

“Call me that again, and I’ll slice you to ribbons!” Lilith says and she turned on her heal and started to walk away. Belial laughed and walked after her.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested Listening: A Sacrifice to Save You By Efisio Cross
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5yW1K28GyE
> 
> Sorry it’s so long. Thinking of editing a few things but not sure yet.

Chapter Seventeen:

Amdusias entered the throne room and sat in “his” corner and picked up his lyre and started tuning it. Paimon looked up from his reading and looked around the rest of the room before asking, “Where are the others?”

Amdusias looks at his fellow demon and shrugs his shoulders. He continues tuning his instrument. Paimon stands and goes to Amdusias. His icy glare meeting bright yellow. Paimon then takes Amdusias by the throat and raises him into the air. The other was struggling against him.

“Must I remind you that I am a king while you are a lowly duke? When I ask you a question, you will answer me and answer me honestly. Or else *sqeezes his throat tighter causing Amdusias to gag* I. will. kill. you! Now, *drops Amdusias * where are Lilith and Belial?”

Paimon continues to glare down at Amdusias as he struggles to catch his breath.

“*coughs* My apologies sir. *wheezes* I meant no disrespect. They are currently on their own mission to capture and torture Michael’s vessel.”

Paimon eyes glowed with anger and he kicks Amdusias in the face effectively breaking the demons nose, and grabs his collar. “Why did you not stop them?! If they are successful they will ruin Lord Lucifer’s plans! That’s at best. At worse, they will perish! We cannot afford to lose anyone! You fucking FOOL! *throws him into a wall*”

Amdusias falls with an “oomf” and lands on his stomach. He slowly gets to his knees and wipes and sniffs at his newly healed nose. He stays on his knees and answers, 

“I-I’m sorry sir, but I thought coming here would have been better than going along with it. I did advise against it, but they wanted nothing of it.”

Paimon crosses to the poor abused demon in a rage and kicks his ribs effectively breaking a few ribs. He than takes a deep breath and lets it out before addressing Amdusias again. He combs his white hair back with his hands and instructs, 

“Get your ass to them and bring them back here. You better hope no damage has taken place! I will go to Lord Lucifer and tell him of this mess. Oh, and Amdusias? Don’t think my punishment will be enough to forgive your actions.” 

Paimon then leaves the battered alone. Amdusias gives a quiet “Yes, sir” and leaves as well.  
*********************************

It was early evening and the sun was almost lost on the horizon. Yuna was napping peacefully on Byakuya’s lap, her head on his thigh while the rest of her body was on the couch. Byakuya pauses in his reading of the paper and covers her with his jacket before smiling and gently placed fallen strands of her hair behind her ear. Ichigo was in the office doing Shiba leader work. As Byakuya went back to his reading, Yuna suddenly pops up in a panic. She jumps off the couch and runs to the yard. 

Byakuya was surprised for a moment and called out, “ Yuna? What’s the matter? Ichigo! Come to the yard, something is going on with Yuna!” 

Byakuya was outside by this point at Yuna’s side when he felt it. Crushing spirit pressure not much different from Yuna’s approaching. Ichigo rushes out and pauses just as reached the pair. 

“What the hell is that?” Ichigo asked? 

Yuna had Michael in her hand and activated its flames. 

“They’re here....” Yuna says in shaky voice. 

“Who?” Byakuya asks, his hand on his hilt.

Suddenly two figures appeared in the sky in front of them. A small girl, her long brown hair in pigtails and bright blue eyes filled with mischief and amusement. The other, tall, dark, and intimidating. He had a grin on his face that sent chills down Yuna’s back. The girl smiles and and address them.

“Hello lovelies! Sorry for the intrusion at this late hour, but which one of you is the vessel for Michael?” She says in a cutesy tone. 

“Why do want to know?” Ichigo asks, Zangetsu on his shoulder. Byakuya moves in front of Yuna and glares at the pair. 

With a giggle the girl disappears and reappears behind Yuna, her cold hands settling on her shoulders. Yuna jumps at the touch and bumps in Byakuya jumping around. Her parents join in turning to face the girl. Ichigo looks at the girl and then looks back to the bigger man. 

“Heehehe, oh I know who Michael is...I was just being polite.” She whispers into Yuna’s ear. “Ahhhh yeeeessss.....you smell just those angels...” she says in a lower slightly sultry voice. Yuna places the flaming sword at the girls stomach in warning. She looks down at it and widens her eyes, but steps back. She scrunches her face together in a disapproving manner. 

“Now That is just rude! Here I am trying to make nice, and you have to go putting that dangerous thing on me!” She pouts.

“One would think it polite to give their names before making demands.” Byakuya says while pushing Yuna behind him. 

She smiles and comes a breath in front of Byakuya and answers, “You can me Lilith handsome. Don’t bother with your names, we don’t care. Although,” she pauses and plays with his hair while licking her glossy lips. “I wouldn’t mind having a little snack before we take your daughter away to our Lord...if you catch my meaning..” Lilith places a kiss on Byakuya’s lips and Byakuya just glares at the woman. 

Ichigo slashes at Lilith and she quickly jumps out of the way, as did Byakuya and Yuna.

“You will not do either of those things! I won’t let you!” Ichigo rages. 

Lilith was examining the rip in her blouse. She than looks up at the red head and says, “You damn bastard! This was my favorite blouse!” 

Ichigo just gives her a cocky smile and continues to point Zangetsu at her. Tired of the standstill, the other came down next to Lilith. 

“Can we get on with this? I guarantee that little bitch told on us. If Lord Lucifer finds out, he’s going to kill us.” He says while picking his ear with his pinky finger. 

Lilith sighs and materializes her sword. “I guess it’s no point in being nice. Too bad it has to come to this. I really wanted to play more with the dark haired one...” she sighs out. 

The bigger man took his sword and took a step toward Yuna. Before he could make a move, his sword was parried away by Byakuya. The man’s dark eyes narrowed and squared off against Byakuya. 

“Feisty little bitch aren’t ya?” He says. 

“Dad!” Yuna yells out. 

“Go get Shunsui! We will hold them here! Go! Now!” Byakuya yells at Yuna.

“But...grr...fine!” She says frustrated and turns to go.

“Oh, no, honey, you aren’t going anywhere!” Lilith says and appears in front of her and kicks her in the chest, sending Yuna flying.

“Yuna!” Ichigo cries and flash steps to her. Lilith is faster though and she gives Yuna another kick before Ichigo slashes at Lilith again. Yuna coughs and staggers as she stands. Ichigo yells over his shoulder while engaging Lilith, 

“You okay baby?”

Yuna stands and swirls Michael around her hand and says, “I’m fine. Just caught off guard!” She than joins her mother in the fight with Lilith. In a particular clash of swords, Lilith closes in and takes in Ichigo’s face. 

“You know, you aren’t so bad looking yourself.” She says. 

Yuna strikes at her and they separate and then Yuna and Lilith continued to trade blows. Yuna was able to get a scratch on Lilith’s cheek. Lilith let out a screech as if she was run through. 

“You BITCH! You marred my beautiful face!” She screams. She than wipes the blood from the wound and charges at Yuna who swirls out of the way as Ichigo sends a Getsugo Tenshou at the demoness. 

Meanwhile, Byakuya was chasing down his opponent. If Byakuya didn’t know better, he would have thought him and Kenpachi were related. The man was grinning and slashing at the pink petals and dancing this way and that. It was like he was playing rather than seriously fighting. In frustration, Byakuya called back Senbonzakura and just as the blade reformed, the man was in his face. Byakuya couldn’t back off and parry the attack and his blade dug into his shoulder. The man let out a laugh as Byakuya held the would for a moment before the man came at him again this time slashing and then kicking at Byakuya’s stomach. Byakuya caught the man’s foot and effectively threw him away. Byakuya took the short moment to gain his Where-with-all. He quickly glances towards Lilith and his family before parrying another blow. 

Getting frustrated with not making any real headway, the man raised his energy and just kept slashing and punching and kicking at Byakuya. If the guys plan was to tire him out then go for the kill, it was working. Byakuya was starting to move slower and his perception was starting to get off. The man took full advantage of this and knocked Byakuya into a rocky hill region on the property. Ichigo and Yuna look towards the impact and Yuna screams,

“DAD!” 

“Byakuya! Shit!” Ichigo says as he pushes Lilith back with his sword. He looks to Yuna.

“Keep her busy while I go help your father!” Ichigo tells Yuna and races off to his husband. 

Yuna nods and faces Lilith. Lilith squeals with glee. “Belial! Don’t forget! No killing! Maiming only!” 

Belial scoffs and roars, “I can’t promise that! This bastard is seriously pissing me off!”

Ichigo pulls his visors mask on and goes into Bankai as he charges at Belial. 

Lilith just shrugs and easily doges Yuna’s attack. Yuna was panting as she squared up for another attack, but Lilith puts up a hand to stop her. Yuna stops, but keeps her guard up. 

“I have a few questions for you sweetie.” Lilith says ignoring the noise around her. “What do know about that sword in your hands?” 

Yuna looked at the sword and than back up to the bubbly girl. “Only as much as I need to I suppose.” She answers.

Lilith looks up from from picking at her nails and made a sour face.

“Seriously? What kind of answer is that? How are you supposed to fight and defeat my Lord if you know nothing about the one who is inhabiting your body?”

Yuna looked stunned for a moment and then purses her lips and looks away. “Like you do?” 

“Such a child. I will tell you a few secrets since I am such a nice person. First off, you have no resonance with Michael. I can feel him fighting against your consciousness. Secondly, that blade you have has all the powers and properties that Michael had when he was “alive” *air quotes*. Thirdly, Do you know why your sword can only kill us and what it can do humans and spirits?”

Yuna only nods and Lilith rolls her eyes. “Celestial swords and Demonic swords are specially made to utterly destroy an angel or a demon.” Yuna’s eyes widen than and she lowers her sword. Lilith continues. “No other weapon can lethally wound us nor can they permanently leave a wound. So you see, my friend over there is having some real fun with your parents.”

“But they have angelic blood in them! Could they still do some kind of damage?” Yuna asks.

Lilith looks at her with bewilderment and then throws her head back and laughs. “Oh, that is so....* straightens up and goes serious* pathetic. How are you so ignorant?! No, baby that’s not how this works!” She flashes in front of Yuna and throws her to the ground placing a Mary Janed foot on her chest. 

“Our father fucked us demons over royally when he sealed us away into these ugly swords.” She starts as she examines her own black blade. 

“Father, always favoring his little angels, allowed them to procreate with his own creations, you say they are your original ancestors. Can you believe it?! Our father, the man who destroyed all of man kind for his pets procreating with his precious humans, allowed them to create a bloodline with them!” She pushes down on her chest making Yuna gasp. Lilith’s glare hardened and she continues her tirade. 

“That’s why the nobles inter married and had incestual relations. To keep the angelic bloodlines strong and continuous. The thing is, *Ichigo calling out to Byakuya in the background* no matter how pure the blood, it takes a certain amount power in order for the angel to manifest himself within its host. One in a couple of thousands years. That’s how long it takes for enough power to accumulate within the lines to produce an offspring powerful enough to host a Celestial spirit.”

Yuna's eyes widened at the realization of the information being thrown at her. Lilith gave a small smile and continued.

“So, no, they’re not strong enough or powerful enough to do a single thing to us. Now, let us talk about how that sword *points to Michael.* and this sword “shows Yuna her sword* injure spiritual and human beings.” She pauses as another bang Emanates in the area. She takes her blade and slices a thin line on her cheek. She licks her lip as she finishes and Yuna winces. 

“When one of these swords cuts or impales one with no Celestial or Demonic host, one cannot heal quickly and the fatal wounds are not only fatal, but final. *another cry rings out in the background*” Lilith takes in the frightened look in the young girls eyes as she was starting to realize the danger her parents were in. 

“When we kill another person, whether it be Celestial, Demonic, human, or spirit; we destroy the spirit indefinitely. No circle of life or reincarnation or whatever. You are just gone. *laughs* This is the true nature of our weapons! This is the truth that you are so ignorant to!” She then jumps back as Yuna angrily swings at Lilith’s leg. 

Yuna stood up and charged at Lilith.

While Lilith was talking with Yuna, Belial was having fun fighting Byakuya and Ichigo. Belial was mostly paying attention to Byakuya, picking at him while Ichigo was more like an annoying mosquito pestering the dark demon. Ichigo’s attacks were starting to get desperate as Byakuya was getting beaten down. So far, Belial was pretty sure he broke some ribs and after swinging him by the leg, broke his leg in a few spots. He was cut and bruised and his breathing was starting to get raspy and wheezy from internal injuries. Just as the battle on all sides were reaching their climax, Belial was suddenly thrown away from the couple. 

As he staggars to his feet and comes face to face to Amdusias. His whip like sword currently wrapped around Belial’s throat. 

“The fuck, Amdusias you bastard!” Belial chokes out blood coming out of the wounds. 

“Do not test me! Paimon is on his way with Lord Lucifer! We are all in serious shit because of you two!” Amdusias yells. 

He releases Belial and calls to Lilith, “Lilith! Time to go! Lord Lucifer is on his way!” 

The air stills as the two freeze and actually start to get nervous. The air got colder as a man emerges with a pale thin man with bright yellow eyes and white long hair. 

All three turn to the man and bow on their knees. Byakuya looked to a terrified Yuna and tries to get to her but falls and coughs up blood. Ichigo kneels next to him and places a hand on his back. Byakuya whispers out, “Go. to. Yuna. I-I’m fine. Go!” 

Ichigo kisses blood dampened hair and shunpos over to his daughter. Ichigo looks at the new pair and widens his eyes.

“Sora? What are you doing here?” 

The young man looks over to Ichigo and gives a chilling smile. 

“Ichigo, Yuna, and Byakuya. I am sorry we have not met face to face. *bows* I am Lucifer. The one you call Sora is sleeping right now. I need to apologize on behalf of my subordinates. I did not order them to be here or to attack you.” Lucifer says as he steps closer to Belial. 

Amdusias quickly moves out of the way as Lucifer drew closer and drew his long ebony blade. Belial stiffened as Lucifer put the sword under his chin and uses the blade to lift it. “Tell me, Belial, what was the order I gave you?”

Belial growls then answers, “To watch Lilith and Amdusias as they got their new vessels.”

“Really? I am under the impression that you thought my orders were to capture and kill my brother and his hosts family.” Lucifer says as he observes the injuries of the three victims before him. He than takes his blade and slashes across the demon’s chest, black flames licking at the wound. He lets out a loud bellow and leans forward, blood gushing out of the wound. As he was heaving, Lucifer shakes his blade free of blood and turns to Lilith. 

Lilith started to shake and tears streaked her cheeks. Lucifer sheaths his sword and stops in front of. Lilith pleads, “P-P-Please my, my Lord! I did it for you! *staggers backward* I j-j-just thought if we captured her for you, it would be one less hassle for you! S-S-Sure I let Belial go a little too far, but it’s a good thing I did this! She is totally clueless how to communicate and use Michael! What I did was a favor!”

Lucifer stood in front of Lilith and reaches out to caress her face. She jumped at first contact, but soon leaned into the caress. Lucifer than used both hands and held her face in his hands. 

“My sweet, beautiful, misguided, fool. I am not mad. *squelching noise* Lilith made a gasping squealing sound as Lucifer had his thumbs in her eye sockets. “No, I am livid!” He harshly whispers out. He throws her back his hands covered in her blood. He licks at the blood as he witnesses Yuna getting sick to her stomach. He smiles and then turns to Paimon and Amdusias and says, 

“You two! Take them away! I am no where near done with their punishment!” 

The other demons took Lilith and Belial and disappears in a cloud of smoke. As Lucifer looks on the pathetic mess that was Yuna, he suddenly saw a pink blade through his gut. Lucifer sighs as he looks down at the sword. He slowly pulls the sword out and tiredly looks to Byakuya. 

“Now, Byakuya, was that really necessary? Here I was going to leave you alone as an apology and this is how I am repaid?” He breaks the sword and catches the next, then he was enveloped in a cloud of pink. Ichigo and Yuna look on in surprise and horror. Then Yuna sees Lucifer appear behind her father and she cries out,

“Dad! Behind you!!” 

As Byakuya was turning, Lucifer stabs him in lower back and throws him by his head into the already cracked hillside. The impact split a piece of the hill off and landed on top him with a devastating crack. Yuna and Ichigo both scream,

“DADDY!!!”

“BYAKUYA!”

Ichigo rushes to Byakuya and Lucifer only turns and says, “I said, that wasn’t nice.”  
He looks to Yuna who was angry and frightened. Something however made Lucifer pause, and charged at the young girl suddenly. Before he reached her however, glowing hazel flashed and her sword swung a hairs breath away from Lucifer’s face. 

“A Hahahahaha! Michael! Little brother! Finally! After all these years! How are you?”

“Samael! Why did you do that?! You yourself said you were in the wrong! Why attack him?!” Michael yells. At that moment Lucifer and Michael we’re surrounded by and the rest of Squad Two. Shunsui was at Michael’s side his swords at the ready. Unohana and a handful of Squad Four members were dealing with Byakuya and bereft Ichigo. Renji and his squad was there as well. Lucifer ignores the crowd and addressed his brother. 

“How would you respond to an attack upon yourself? I dealt with a pest that doesn’t listen. Like my subordinates. Who I have to punish. So, if you excuse me. He turns and as Squad Two was about to pounce, Shunsui stops them. Michael however runs forward sword raised and sliced Lucifer’s back. Lucifer lets out a surprised yelp and turns his glowing red eyes to the girl. Before he could react, Yuna was on him again, this time just punching the man over and over again screaming and crying. Lucifer lets out a hearty laugh and Yuna pauses. Her tears falling on the now bloodied and bruised. 

“Why?” She asks in a choked small voice.

“Because he took my father’s love from me.”

“Your father never stopped loving you! I can feel that from Michael. Is that why you really nearly killed my father?”

“You know nothing! *spits blood* You are but a spoiled child, coddled and babied, shielded from the world. Heh. Michael, he knows the truth. He knows what our father was like! So don’t go spouting your nonsense to me like you know anything!” 

Yuna stares into those glowing red eyes and pauses. Though Michael is screaming in her head, she ignores him and studies him. For the first time, those haunting eyes didn’t scare her. His presence didn’t scare her. She started to feel pity and she cries harder at the sadness and raw emotion in his eyes. Then she got angry. Angry at herself. She slowly rises off the man and then flash stepped to her parents. Lucifer got up in a daze and disappeared before anyone could move. 

Yoruichi shouted orders to look for the now traitor Sora. Shunsui let out a breath and joined the small family on the ground. Ichigo was sobbing uncontrollably as Yuna was approaching, Byakuya slowly opened his eyes. His gaze was unfocused as he tried to look to Ichigo. Unohana was barking rapid orders and trying to figure out how to remove the boulder off Byakuya without causing or making any of injuries worse. 

“Ichigo, keep him conscious! Keep him talking!” Unohana said in a panicked voice. 

Ichigo gently takes one of Byakuya’s hands in his and sniffed as he brought it up and laid a kiss on his knuckles. 

“Hey, baby, you have to be strong for me. Byakuya, do you hear me?” Ichigo asks in a watery voice, taking his free hand and brushing loose strands of raven hair away from his face. 

Byakuya still struggles to focus and he slowly nods, but Ichigo stops him. 

“Don’t move baby. You are going to okay you hear me? Be strong for me.....” Ichigo kisses his hand again, continuing to brush his fingers through his hair. Byakuya than flitted his eyes over Ichigo’s shoulder and they widened a little. Ichigo looked confused then followed his gaze to their daughter. A light squeeze to Ichigo’s hand told him all he needed to know, but before he could stand, there was a shrill scream and yelling. 

“DADDY! Daddy! Let go of me papa! Daddy!!” 

Shunsui was crying and fighting off his own images of Juushirou in his final moments as he held his goddaughter with both arms keeping her away and trying to turn her away from her father. He knows Byakuya well enough to know he wouldn’t want his girl seeing him looking weak. 

“Yuna, darling, lets go to the Fourth and wait for him there.”

“No! Papa let me go! I have to be there! Daddy! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! Please! Papa!!! Let. me. GO!” Yuna sobs out and struggles against Shunsui. 

Shunsui was struggling with his emotions and the look Ichigo gave him, nearly broke him. He made the decision to flash step with Yuna to the Fourth. 

Once Yuna was gone, Ichigo turned his attention back to Byakuya. Byakuya was crying silently his tears streaking his bloodied cheeks. 

“It’s okay baby, Shunsui took her away.”  
Byakuya blinked and closed his eyes for a moment until Ichigo’s voice brought him back. 

“No, no, no, baby, stay with me. Wake up Byakuya! There we go. Stay with me.”

Byakuya continues to stare into Ichigo’s eyes, his tears mingling with Ichigo’s. Suddenly there was rumble and Ichigo looks down to see the boulder gone. Unohana was rushing with healing kido on the blooming back wound that was gushing. Ichigo looked back at dull silver orbs straining to stay awake. Ichigo was loosing his battle with panic and fear. He was desperately trying to keep his husband awake, but Byakuya couldn’t fight it any longer and he lost consciousness.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Shunsui was able to pacify the young Kuchiki for the time being. When they arrived at the Fourth Barracks, he knelt in front of the distraught girl and wiped a few stray tears from her flushed face. He examined the cut on her cheek and placed a kiss on it. He than put his hands in her shoulders and called out softly,

“Hey there my little flower, calm down a little. Your father will be alright-“

“How do you know?! You can’t possibly promise me that!” Yuna screams.

Shunsui looked shocked for a moment. He has never heard Yuna yell let alone scream like this before. Another trait she took from Byakuya. Though, right now he couldn’t possibly deny her reasoning. It was same for him when Juushirou died. The same anger, the same fear, the same loneliness. The guilt that is eating at this poor child is something he can only imagine. 

“You’re right. I cannot know for certain; but I do know your father. He is a fighter and he won’t give in so easily. Especially when he has you and your mother waiting for him.” He says.

Yuna blinks some unshed years away and studies her godfather. She looks to the side where the building entrance was and saw her family and friends rushing into the building. She also saw workers rushing and yelling orders that were brought to them via butterfly from Unohana. She than looks to her godfather and asks,

“Papa, how did you handle papa Juushirou’s death?”

Shunsui’s eye widened and he looked where Yuna was looking. After processing his thoughts, he brushed some hair from her face and answered,

“To be honest, no better than you. Before you were born, I couldn’t stop blaming myself for his death. It was like all the life was drained out of me leaving me cold and alone. I swore that I would never again find happiness or peace. Your father also felt this way once. For fifty years he dealt with his grief.”

“You mean Lady Hisana, Aunt Rukia’s sister?” Yuna asked.

“Indeed. At the time before your mother came along, we thought he was going to drown in that grief and loneliness forever. There is not a day that goes by that we all don’t thank your mother for falling into his life.” Shunsui says as he gazes into Yuna’s eyes. 

Yuna than crushes Shunsui into a hug and cries again. “I don’t want daddy to die! I don’t want anyone to get hurt or die because of me anymore! I am so weak and ignorant! I knew nothing of this things inside of me and what I am supposed to do! This is all my fault! Papa, I am so sorry!”

“There, there little flower. Let us have a positive outlook for your father yeah? No one blames you for what happened. Not even your father. Calm down now...we can’t go inside if you’re hysterical.”

Shunsui stood hugged his goddaughter as she slowly calmed down. By the time she was calm enough to continue into the building, Ichigo and Orihime were running into the barracks Uryu and Chad at their heels. The two parted and Shunsui took Yuna’s hand and the two made their way to the crowded waiting area. 

When they arrive, the crowd looks at them and Rukia comes flying over to her niece, taking her into her arms.

“Oh my God Yuna thank the Gods you are okay!!” She gently pushed her out of the hug to examine her. 

“I’m okay, no thanks to mom and dad.” 

“Thats not what we hear, heard you got a few hits in on the main bad guy and held your own against the others.” Renji says as he ruffles Yuna’s hair. “You did good kid.” He adds.

Yuna’s eyes swell with tears again and she hugs her aunt.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect dad. I’m sorry!” She chokes out. 

Chad came up to her and placed a large hand on her shoulder. “You did all you could. That is all that matters.” His soft deep voice said. Rukia nods and softly prods at the cut on her niece’s cheek. 

Uryu looked on as his family and friends checked in and reassured Yuna. He fixed his glasses on his nose and crossed his arms as he turned to his cousin who was slumped on the floor in a daze. Uryu let out a sigh and addressed the distraught man, 

“Ichigo, you should go to your daughter and see if she okay.”

Ichigo doesn’t move, let alone blink, his gaze on a spot on the floor. Uryu rolls his eyes and sighs again before kneeling next to his cousin. 

“I know you are worried and upset, but Yuna could really use you right now.”

“I-can’t. Uryu, I can’t face her right now. I’m afraid I will say something that I will regret and don’t mean to say.” Ichigo answers his voice barely audible. 

Uryu nods and stands up. He got it. He understood what Ichigo was saying, but sometimes a parent has to bottle those emotions and words up and “show up” as it were, for their kid. He didn’t say anything else though and just decided to be there for him. A few hours went by and by this time Isane has looked over and treated Ichigo’s and Yuna’s wounds. Ichigo was back on the floor, his arms dangling from his knees and Yuna was sitting on Renji’s lap trying not doze off. Rukia was holding her hand and eyeing Uryu to get Ichigo over here to check in with his daughter. Uryu then took out his cell and text Rukia what transpired a few hours ago and when Rukia got the message she was angry, but decided to leave it...for now. Shunsui was standing with his arms crossed, watching the members of the squad rushing about. 

Another hour passed and the sky was pitch black, the moon’s light barley visible. It started to rain when Orihime and Isshin came into the room. Ichigo jumped up and ran over to the exhausted pair. 

“So?! How is he? Can I see him?!” Ichigo says worriedly. Yuna jumps at the sound of her mother’s voice and slowly approaches standing a few steps back. 

Orihime looks to Isshin and then to Yuna, and then back to her friend and she bows low. 

“I am so sorry Ichigo! *tears flow down her cheeks as she straightens up* I don’t understand why, but my powers are not working to heal Byakuya-San! I tried and tried! I’m so sorry!” She wept. 

Ichigo looks to his father who is just as upset and Ichigo slowly nods his head in disbelief. “ No. No! No! You have to get back in there and try again!” He cries. 

Isshin steps forward and places shaking hands on Ichigo’s shoulders while taking in his granddaughters face. He looks into his sons eyes and said, “Ichi, we did. Unohana even tried and his wounds just won’t heal. Now don’t freak out just yet. I was able to however, fix his major injuries with some surgery. He’s going to live if he make it past the next 24hours. Though, I have to warn you, it won’t be easy seeing him as he is right now.” 

“But he will live? Old man, fuck, thank you! *hugs him* Thank you!”

“There are some things you all should know.” Isshin began. The sword that impaled him just missed his spinal cord. The boulder crushed his pelvis and his leg was nearly unrepairable. Once the swelling goes down I can cast his leg, but it will take some time before he will be able to walk again.” The room gasps and cries were heard. Isshin was studying Yuna’s tear stained face. He eyes were wide and she was silently crying but was okay otherwise. Isshin continued,

“The sword wound on his shoulder was pretty deep, but we were able to stitch that up just fine. He has a few broken ribs and we had drain some blood from his abdomen, but other than that, he should make it. We have him in a medically induced coma for now to give his body some time to heal, but if I know Byakuya as well as I think I do, he will be fine in no time.” Isshin again heard a collective sigh and cries and he pats Ichigo’s shoulder in reassurance.

Ichigo collapses to the floor in relief and Isshin knelt down in front of him and Yuna cautiously moves forward and holds out a shaking hand to her mother. As she was about to touch his shoulder, his head whips around and he gives her a golden glare. Yuna jumps back like she was stabbed in the heart. Her cry welled up in her and when Ichigo came to, he saw his daughter shatter. He quickly stood up and went towards her, but she backed up away from him and ran out the building.

“Yuna!” Ichigo calls after her but Shunsui and Chad stops him, each having a hand in his shoulder. 

“Let her be Ichi. You can’t help her now.” Shunsui says in hard voice. He was trying to be understanding, but Ichigo confirming he blames her for what happened and calling Shunsui a liar in a sense, has him a little on edge. Chad nods in agreement. Rukia slaps Ichigo in the face.

“You moron! How could you do that!? You know she is blaming herself for all of this and you not only refuse to comfort her, but you basically tell her to fuck off?! We are all distraught over what happened to brother, but he would want Yuna and her well-being to take top priority! Stop being so fucking selfish!” 

“Rukia....” Ichigo trails off. He avoids his gaze at the crowd and lets out a sob.

Rukia than hugs Ichigo as Isshin returns to check on Byakuya. The small girl said all he was going to say, so there is no use in repeating it to him. Besides, he knows Ichigo is feeling torn up about the whole situation.   
*********************************

Yuna ran. She ran through the garganta and she ran through the dessert. She didn’t stop running and crying until she came across a group of hollows and adhuchas. She stood and heaved in breaths of air. Michael sounded in her head,

“ Yuna, it’s dangerous here. Perhaps we should-“

“You don’t get to tell me shit! You lied to me! You and your father lied! I nearly killed my father because I was so ignorant of the truth! I put my family in danger! Does this mean anything to you?!”

“I only withheld the information because you did not ask. As for my father, his direct words are the truth. The other documents had to be forged and falsified to keep Lucifer from knowing the truth.” Michael started.

“How am I supposed to trust you now?!”

“I did warn you in the beginning. I said to watch for an angel’s ambition. We all have a goal in this war. We all want to save the world. Whether it is for malice or good, we all are staking our very existence on the outcome of this war.”

“I know you said that! I know! I’m just so angry! I can’t do this! I can’t fight a war that will kill or hurt the ones I love!” Yuna screams as the hollows and adhuchas in the group in front of her look to each other in confusion. 

“Hey, Hey! Look! A soul reaper! Can we eat it boss? Can we?” One hollow asks.

“What’s it doin’? It’s talking to its self...what do we do boss?” Another says.

“We do nothing. Lord Grimmjow says we are not to eat soul reapers without his permission.” One of the adhuchas chimes in.

“Grrrrr Shut it! What he doesn’t know can’t hurt. Besides, she asked for it the moment she stepped into our territory!” The “boss” proclaims.

They stood and made their way over to Yuna and she just looks at them with a glow in her eyes. “ Fuck if you know what’s good for you! I’m not in a good mood right now!” She warns as they crept closer and closer. 

“I said-*manifests sword* FUCK OFF!” She screams and starts to slay each one. Though she finished slaying them, she continued to slash and beat the corpses all while screaming and crying. Her spirit pressure attracting more hollows in the area. She was not in her right mind, letting her anger and anguish take over, controlling her actions. 

Meanwhile, in the palace, Grimmjow and Starrk were interrupted from their meeting when Ulquiorra came into the throne room in a panic. Well, what the Espada considers to be panic. 

“Grimmjow! There is a report of a soul reaper on a rampage in the West Quarter! Also, this urgent message from Kuroku.” He hands the king a letter. Once he reads it his eyes widen and he turns to Starrk and Ulquiorra. 

“Shit. I think I know who it is. Byakuya is in critical condition after that demon bastard did a surprise attack on Yuna.”

The three were already on the way when Starrk asks, “You think it’s Yuna out there?”

“I know it’s her. According to the letter from Ichi, she ran off after they had a fight. The kid is a mess blaming herself for what happened.” Grimmjow says as he picks up the pace. 

“The child does understand she is causing problems for us right?” Ulquiorra asks 

“From this energy, she is not thinking at all.” Starrk answers. 

When they arrive, they see Yuna screaming and yelling incoherently. She was surrounded by onlooking hollows and adhuchas and even newly formed Espada. Grimmjow looked around at the carnage and he heaved a sigh as he and his colleagues approached her.

“Move! All of you! Get back!” Grimmjow bellows. Ulquiorra pushes the crowd back while looking on as Starrk and Grimmjow approach Yuna. Grimmjow holds a hand up to Starrk to keep him where he is. 

“Kitten? Hey, Yuna, look at me babe.” Grimmjow gently coaxes as he approaches her. Yuna pauses and glares at Grimmjow for a moment. When she realizes who it is she stops and looks at her fiancé. 

“G-Grimm? *looks at her hands and gasps* oh-oh my god! What did I do?! I’m so sorry! Grimm! I-I didn’t mean it! Oh my god!” She drooped Michael and held her head in her hands as she broke into hysterics. 

Grimmjow let out a relieved sigh and ran to her and pushed her safely into his chest. All she was saying was “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” In a loop. Grimmjow looked to Starrk who turned to Ulquiorra and the two dispersed the crowd. Whispers and rumors were being circulated, and Ulquiorra rolled his eyes but said nothing to stop them. There were more important things to deal with right now. Grimmjow was trying to calm Yuna. Just when he was about to slap her silent, her eyes flashed and she stopped her hysterics immediately. She leaned back and stood looking at Grimmjow. 

“ I have forced her to go into her subconscious for now.” A deeper voice says. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Grimmjow asks angrily. 

“Pardon me, I don’t believe we have met. I am Michael.” The angel says and bows. 

Grimmjow narrows his eyes and shows his fangs at the intruder. “So you’re that angel bastard are ya?” 

“I am. I apologize for causing so much trouble for you and Yuna.” 

“Tell me. What happened today?”

Micheal closed his eyes a moment and then looked at Grimmjow. “Shall we return to your estate before I begin?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess. How’s Yuna doin’ in there?”

“She is fighting for control.”

“You two having a fight?”

“One could say that. She blames me for what transpired.” 

Michael and the rest of them started their way back to the palace. On the way they discussed what happened and what happened to get Yuna so worked up. It didn’t take long before they were sitting in the dining area sipping on tea and beer and other beverages (curtesy of the living world). 

“So you see, my father had false documents made and stored in the Kuchiki archives to throw my brother and his cohorts off the truth.” Michael says while sipping at the tea in front of him. 

“And that would be what?” Starrk asks his arms crossed and eyes closed. 

“That would be a few key facts. One: Angels mates with the original noble houses. Their blood runs through the veins of those houses. Two: It takes a few hundred to thousand years for the blood of our people to manifest it’s true power in the vessel in order for us to be...reborn as it were. Three: only the demons were securely sealed into the swords themselves. Four: This war will not only determine the fates of the three worlds, but one of us -our kind will be destroyed for good.” Michael pauses so Grimmjow and the rest of room could process the information. 

“So, now it all starts to make sense.” Ulquiorra says, his blank emerald stare giving off an aura irritation and understanding. 

“Yeah. No wonder kitten is so fucked up what now. I’d be pissed too if all of that came out after the fact, not to mention that you are guaranteed to either live or die.” Grimmjow says as he finishes a can of beer. 

“I suppose, but to behave to irrationally is something I am not accustomed to. My brother mentioned he destroyed my other brother’s swords. If Lucifer found out the truth about us angels and his and his followers fate, then he knows the rest.” Michael says. 

Grimmjow rubs his face and sighs out, “Of course he does.” 

“You said Aizen is working with us? I find it hard to believe his true intentions. He is a traitor and more cunning than even your brother.” Starrk says with a yawn. 

“Fuck that bastard! If he’s housing those bastards, there’s no telling what he is planning!” Grimmjow says as he stands. 

“Yuna is calm enough to come back out. Would you like to speak with her?” Michael asks. 

Grimmjow smiles and nods his head. Michael stands and goes to Grimmjow. He closes his eyes and in a moment, Yuna was looking up into concerned cerulean eyes.

“Grimm? I’m -“ Yuna was cut off by a crushing hug.

“Don’t you say it. There is absolutely nothing for you to apologize for. Not for your father, or the war, or freaking out...nothing is your fault. Never apologize for being who you are.” Grimmjow says while kissing her temple. 

Yuna looked up with tears in her eyes. She nods slowly and burrows her head into a chiseled chest. Grimmjow smooths her hair and hugs her. He looks to Starrk and Ulquiorra; “Tell Tier i’ll be there in a bit, and thanks for everything you guys.” 

He then picks Yuna up and carries her to his room. When they arrive, Grimmjow gently places Yuna on his bed and went to his dresser. He rummaged a bit then brought out an oversized sweatshirt he acquired from the living world and brought it over to her. 

“You want to wash up? Sorry, I can ask Tier if she has something for you later, but for now, is this okay?”

Yuna looks up and smiles taking the sweater. “No, this is fine, thank you.” She says with a blush. 

Grimmjow shows her to the bath and then leaves her to bathe. Once she was done, she picked up the sweater and took in Grimmjow’s scent. A woodsy scent mixed with spice. She put the sweater on and re-enters the bed room. 

“Sorry for making you wait.” She says meekly. 

Grimmjow pulls Yuna to him and set her on his lap. Yuna curls into him. Grimmjow smirks and awkwardly combs his fingers through her damp hair. He kisses her temple and just sits there, allowing Yuna to decide what she wants to do next. Yuna looks up and gives a tired smile. 

“Thank you, Grimm.” She says then she looks down, and Grimmjow says,

“Out with it kitten. What’s going on in that head of yours?” 

“Can I stay here for awhile? I don’t want to go home yet.” She says sheepishly. 

Grimmjow smiles softly and picks her up and places her in his bed. He than lays next to her and kisses her. 

“Rest now. We can discuss the rest later.”

Yuna snuggles into Grimmjow and closes her eyes. Soon, she is asleep.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen:

A few weeks have passed since Lucifer attacked the Kuchiki estate. Byakuya was still in a coma and Ichigo took on the duel role of Shiba head as well as the Kuchiki head. In between those tasks, he was running the Sixth Division as well as holding a vigil by his husbands side. He wrote to Grimmjow asking him to watch Yuna for now. 

One morning, while Ichigo was eating breakfast, Takahiko and Mikiko Kuchiki came to the estate. When Fumiko showed them in, Ichigo internally groaned and stood up to meet them. 

“Good Morning Takahiko-San, Mikiko-San, what do I own this visit?” Ichigo puts on his best fake smile while standing.

“Good morning Shiba-San. Mind if we join you?” Takahiko greets as the pair sits down. 

“Please, by all means.” Ichigo motions for a maid to bring them tea and a plate of food and sits down again. 

“At least Byakuya-Sama was able to teach you manners.” Mikiko says with a snort. 

“Now, now Miki, let us be polite.” Takahiko scolds lightly. Mikiko only huffs and turns her head in response. 

Sighing, Ichigo crosses his arms and looks at the elders. 

“So, what can I do for you?” Ichigo asks again his tone losing its cheerfulness. 

“We were actually here to see Yuna-sama, but rumor has it she is not here?” Takahiko says. 

Ichigo finishes a sip of his coffee and nods his head. 

“Yeah, she is spending time in Hueco Mundo with Grimmjow. After everything that has happened I thought it best for her to take some time for herself.”

“More like shirking her responsibilities and behaving in unsavory activities.” Mikiko hisses. 

“Excuse me? Yuna is a fucking mental case right now because of the responsibility YOU put her to! She isn’t thinking of “unsavory” behavior! We taught her better than that! How else do expect her feel as she watched as her enemy flung her father like a god damned rag doll! She was helpless and frightened and I fucked up and wasn’t there when she needed me! Grimmjow took on that roll and is helping her cope! I have been picking the slack where Byakuya left off and I have been taking care of EVERYTHING else all while sitting and praying that my husband wakes up!” He vented allowing his pent up emotions flow. 

Mikiko stares at the young Shiba with wide eyes and mouth agape. Takahiko looks to Ichigo with a sympathetic smile. 

“I am sorry about Yuna-sama. If we knew the truth before any of this, our actions would have been different. We never wanted her to be hurt.” Takahiko says while bowing his head low to Ichigo. 

Ichigo wipes his tears from his face and sighs. Mikiko than turns and says,

“That is why we want Yuna-sama to come back. As heir, she should be taking on the leadership duties while Byakuya-sama is unable to perform them. Regardless of the circumstances, she needs to focus on the tasks at hand. The clan and the world hasn’t stopped moving. She needs to learn how push those feeling aside and do what it is she needs to do. You may think you are doing her a favor by allowing her to run away, but in fact you are enabling her.” She than looks down to her tea cup and gives a sad smile. 

“We had to tell Ginrei the same after Byakuya-sama’s parents passed. We had to remind him again when his peasant wife took ill and passed. Now I pass this advice to you.” She finished and stood. “I will take my leave.” She turned and walked out of the room.

Takahiko smiles as he watched his friend walk away. He than turned to Ichigo and gave him a smile. “She may be crude, but she has a soft spot for Byakuya and your daughter.” He says while dropping honorifics. 

“Yeah, I got that. She isn’t wrong though. My old man said the same thing....so did Rukia now that I think about it.” Ichigo says thoughtfully. 

“We appreciate all you have done, but you too need some rest and time to “grieve” as it were. Not to jinx Byakuya’s prognosis!”

“No, of course not. *smiles* I decided to have him moved here today if you want to visit him before he leaves the Fourth that is...or you guys can hang around and wait for him to come home..” Ichigo invites with a sad smile. 

Takahiko smiles and waves his hand in front of his face as if to say “don’t worry about it.”. “Thank you my dear boy, but I think we will be off for today. Though, we may stop by now and than to check on all of you.” He reaches up to par Ichigo on the shoulder and proceeds to leave. 

Ichigo than prepares himself and prepares to go to the Fourth to prepare for brining Byakuya home.   
*********************************

In Hueco Mundo, Yuna has been staying with Grimmjow and gang on the request of her mother. At the time, she was grateful for the space and time to process, but she was now getting upset at her mother for not visiting or writing a letter back. She was giving her mother updates on her condition and she regularly asked about her father, but the only responses she would get were from Grimmjow or Ulquiorra. Even Shunsui would write her back and give her updates. 

That business aside, to busy herself with the time she had, she was learning how to communicate and better use Michael. She now meditates at least once a day with the angel and they have even come to an understanding. Honesty and trust were two goals for them to work on. In battle they would practice switching out and utilizing Michael’s skills. When Grimmjow wasn’t busy, he would spar with her, but mostly it was either Starrk or Ulquiorra who were her partners. She now even knows how to utilize her wings! Is that not cool or what?! Brilliant white wings that were long and elegant. She had to admire it is still hard to control sometimes, but slowly she is making progress. 

Today started like any other, a little meditation, a meal, a run around the compound, another meal, a nap, and now it was time for her to spar. She reaches the field and to her surprise there was Grimmjow talking with her mother. Yuna walked over to the pair and crossed her arms in front of her waiting for them to finish. 

“Hey kitten! Today I was thinking we could upgrade you to a more powerful opponent. What ta ya say? Wanna take on the old lady?” Grimmjow says with a wink.

Yuna eyes her mother who sheepishly looks down to the ground. Moments later and a few beats of awkward silence, Ichigo says, 

“Hey baby girl, mind if I step in for today?”

Yuna was partly happy. She missed her mother and really wanted to see him. On the other hand, she was angry. Three weeks. No response, no butterfly, nothing! So sue her if she decided to be angry instead of excited. 

“Yeah, actually, I do mind. Where the hell have you been all these weeks? I wrote to you and you can’t even bother to answer me! Just say, “stay with Grimmjow until you feel better.” Like, the fuck is that even supposed to mean?!” She fumed, her hazel eyes glowing. 

It isn’t like Ichigo wasn’t expecting this. He knew she would be upset. He couldn’t bare reading those letters. He carefully ticked them away and continued his life. A life without his pride and joy. A life without the one of two people who make him the most happy....fuck he agrees he should get the “worst parent of the year award”. Now that he faced this beautiful young woman before him, he saw more of Byakuya’s strong and soft features. She was more fit from her training and the air around her exhumed confidence and elegance. 

Grimmjow looked between the two and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. This emotional shit was not his forte and he grimaced a little at the fact that he was now in the middle of this mess.

“Ya know, sometimes I think fighting can actually be therapeutic. Ya know? Crossing blades can say more than words ever could....’course that’s just me...but ahh I have shit to do so I’ll leave ya to it.”

He kissed Yuna’s temple and whispers in her ear, “Give ‘im a chance yeah?” He gives her another kiss and strolls off waving as he goes. 

Yuna was still staring down her mother as he unsheathes Zangetsu. Yuna manifests Michael and each take their stance. Yuna shrugs her shoulders to get the tension out of them before charging at her mother. Ichigo takes the blow, blocking it with Zangetsu and both push each other away. Michael invades Yuna’s thoughts as they kept dancing around the arena. 

“Yuna, maybe we should switch to the wooden sword so that we do not injure your mother? I know you are upset, but...”

Yuna sighs but agrees with the angel. She was too worked up and causing an unjury that can’t be immediately healed was not worth it. She gives a time out signal to her mother who looks at her with confusion.

“I’m switching swords! If I continue to use Michael, I might injure you and no wound I inflict with him can heal right away. Give me a sec.” She runs to the weapons bin and gets the Michael replica. 

As she turns she bumps into her mother.  
Ichigo looks at the real sword than back to his daughter and takes her hand. Before she could object, he was pulling her along into the palace and into the sitting area. A few other espada and adhuchas looked at the two but some maids whispered something to them and they were ignored once more. Yuna looked at her mother for the first time in three weeks. I mean, she really looked at him. He was thinner and his eyes were dull. Dark circles under his eyes...his features marred with worry and sadness. Yuna carefully sat next him, taking off her shoes before sitting cross legged to the side of him. Ichigo looked over to her and gave a tired smile. 

“All things considered, you are looking rather well.” He says as he leans his head on his fist. 

“Thanks....you look like shit.” She responds with a wry smile. 

“Gee, thanks smartass!” He replies with a small smile.

“So, um, about my question earlier...” Yuna starts. Ichigo raises his eyebrows as if he just remembered and let out a short laugh. 

“Sorry, have a lot on my mind and seeing you for the first time in so long got me sidetracked. Yeah, so, I fucked up baby. That night when you dad was first brought in, I knew I should have been with you. We should have been each other’s support, but I was freaking out. Your aunt Rukia and Uryu yelled at me for my behavior. Anyway, instead of facing you, I thought it could all blow over. I took on all your father’s duties plus mine and figured it was the best thing for all of us....but I’m at my limit. I can’t do this anymore. I miss you and I really don’t want us hating each other.” He says with tears welling in his eyes. 

Yuna thought about what her mother just said and she blinked away her tears. She’s been crying for too long and she needs to stop it! She quietly addressed her mother, hurt and anger welling up,

“So you do blame me for what happened to daddy? *sniffs* That is why you had me stay here? You couldn’t face me if daddy died? That’s not fair! That’s not fair at all! I know I froze out there! I know I was a coward! That doesn’t mean I have to shoulder all blame on my own! That’s why, that’s why I have devoted everyday to this ridiculous training! So that I can prove to everyone that I am not weak and that I can stand on my own two feet! I know I did this to dad....I know if ever wakes up he will be ashamed of me! But I can’t let that slow me down or stop me from becoming stronger! I have to be stronger and more adept if I am going to win this war. If that’s all you have to say for yourself, I’m tired.” She goes to stand but a firm hand grabs her wrist and pulls her to him. 

Ichigo couldn’t hold back any longer. He held Yuna in his arms as she sat on his lap. He cried. He cried for making her feel the way she does. He cried for Byakuya who is laying in bed severely injured. He cried for disappointing his family and friends. He cried for himself. He just let it out right there in front of Yuna for the first time in her life. He squeezes her and takes in her vanilla and Sakura scent. When he was done, he gently pushes Yuna away and wipes at his face. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s not cool. I don’t know what came over me, sorry about that.” He dismisses. 

Yuna was surprised. She had never seen her parents cry before. Not once. She helped wipe his stray tears as he lets out a watery chuckle. She smiles at him.

“Feel a little better?”

“Yeah. Thanks for dealing with that.”

“You’ve been doing my whole life, it’s the least I can do...I’m sorry....”

“For what? You have done nothing wrong Yuna. Nothing! How could you have known they were coming? Even Lucifer said he didn’t order them to attack. Never apologize for allowing your father and I to protect you. It is our greatest joy to be able to do. I am so proud of you Yuna! *cups her face* So is your father. Never doubt that! We love you so much! I never meant to place blame on you or make you feel that it was your fault that this happened. I’m just an idiot. Forgive me?”

Ichigo leans forward and kisses Yuna’s forehead. When leaned back, he smiled a genuine smile, and wiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks. Yuna nods her head “Yes” and hugs him. Ichigo returns the hug and softly combs his fingers through her hair. He than whispered, 

“You look so much like your father now. You’ve grown up so fast in three weeks.” 

“A little while ago dad said for me to stop growing.” Yuna laughed. 

“Did he? Well, he’s right. No more growing for you!” Ichigo jokes. 

Yuna laughs then leans her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“How is dad? Papa Shunsui said you had him moved home?”

“Yeah, he hates hospitals, so I figured when he wakes up he will have less stress.”

“Good call. Now all we have to do is wait...” Yuna’s voice trailed off. 

“Can I come home? I really think I need to be there. The Elders came by the other day right?” Yuna asks.

Ichigo kisses her head and says, “Yeah, they want you to take over duties for the clan while your dad is recovering. I tried to handle it on my own, but they are getting rather insistent.” 

“Okay. It will be a good distraction from things....”

“I couldn’t ask that of you sweet girl. You are still a kid and should be able to do what you want.”

“But I’m not like other kids. I have a Celestial angel inside of me trying to fight a war against his jealous brother. I am a Kuchiki noble and the heir at that. I have to uphold those responsibilities. I’ve been selfish and spoiled enough. Let me take some of the burden off you. Please?”

Ichigo looked at his daughter dumbfounded. When did she get so wise? That was supposed to his speech to her while she whined and bitched at him...not like she was ever like that, Byakuya wouldn’t stand it, but you get the point. 

“Mom?” Yuna asks. 

“Y-Yeah, um sorry. You took me by surprise. Of course you can home. I’ve missed you sooooo much! When did you get to be such an amazing young lady?” Ichigo asks as Yuna stands. 

She smiles and says, “I’ve always been amazing! Took you long enough to notice!” She winks and gives a peace sign before running off. Ichigo assumes it is to tell Grimmjow she’s leaving. He shakes his head and slowly stands. 

“It will be okay now Byakuya. Our baby is coming home.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty:

In the weeks that followed, it was silent on the war front. Sora for all tends and purposes, disappeared. Ichigo sent a butterfly to Aizen to see if the man showed up there, but he hasn’t gotten a response back. That set Ichigo on edge, but for now that has to take a back burner as he was busy with his own life. Mainly worrying about his daughter running away from her problems by keeping busy and taking care of a still comatose husband; not to mention the countless other responsibilities he had on his plate. Renji and Rukia would help out where they could, but Ichigo didn’t want to burden them with his problems. 

Now it was late in January and the days are colder and darker than usual. Ichigo was helping with circulation in Byakuya’s good leg and toes that were sticking out of his cast. After that, he washed him down with wet cloths and brushed his hair best he could. When he was finished, he thanked the maid who was standing by for cleaning up after him and sat on their bed and picked up a cold hand and kissed it before placing it in his lap, still holding onto it. He looks at his husband’s calm expression and sniffed back his tears before starting his one sided conversation with him. 

“Hey handsome. Just me...again...*chuckles*....I know, if you were awake you’d tell me not to hover so much and take care of myself, but I can’t do that until I see your beautiful eyes open. My dad came by earlier he said. He isn’t happy how your leg is healing so he’s going to do another surgery.....other than that, he said your other injuries are healing nicely.” Ichigo pauses to gather himself and looks out the window. It was snowing and the dark gray of the evening made everything that much more gloomy. 

“You know, time is flying by! Your birthday is coming up soon...everyone is wondering what to get you as a gift. I said cards and well wishes would be best...considering last years....interesting assortment *laughs*. Yuna is, well, I think. I hardly see her anymore. If we aren’t passing each other, she’s off doing I don’t know what. Yeah, yeah, I hear you....I was going to talk with her tonight.” He pauses again blinking as tears well up. 

When he heard Yuna’s voice up the hall, he quickly wipes his eyes and kisses Byakuya’s hand before standing and placing it back on the bed. He leans down and kisses Byakuya’s cheek before whispering, “I’m going to talk to her while she is still here. I love you so fucking much! Please, wake up soon....”

He checks himself out in the mirror to make sure he is as presentable as he could be and quietly leaves the room. He than goes to Yuna’s room only to find her personal maid Aiko there gathering laundry and straightening up. She looks up when she heard Ichigo come in.

“Oh! Ichigo-sama! Welcome home *bows*.”

“Please Aiko, we’ve known each other long enough for you to just call me Ichigo. Have you seen Yuna around? I need to speak with her about something.”

“The young mistress is in Byakuya-sama’s study with the elders I believe.” Aiko answers while continuing her work. 

“Thanks Aiko.” Ichigo gives her a smile and goes to the study where he hears his daughter’s argumentative voice. Instead of interrupting the meeting he decides to eavesdrop on the conversation.

“.....Like I really care what that idiot thinks. Look, my father has detailed records and accounts saved here. That moron can’t even remember to bring his calculator to a budget meeting, let alone even remember what funds are going where. Now it is up to me to sort through and fix his mistakes. He either gets it together, or get rid of him.”

Ichigo quietly laughs and whispers, “Thats my girl!” He continues to listen to Mikiko and Yuna argue for a few more minutes before deciding to save the poor woman. He knocks gently and hears his daughter invite him in. He opens the door and looks around the room.

“Bad time?” He asks.

“No.” Yuna says as Mikiko opens her mouth. “We just finished. Once I figure this mess out I will let know. Thanks for stopping by Mikiko-san.” 

Mikiko for her part was flabbergasted as she turned and left. Ichigo let the door close and then let out a laugh. It was good to laugh like this again. It has been awhile. When he finished, he looked up to see Yuna smiling and confused.

“You okay?” She asks.

“Hmmm...oh man! That was priceless! I have never seen her at a loss for words before! I’m so proud of you!” He says as he comes to sit across the desk Yuna was sitting behind.

Yuna smiles and lets out a short laugh before writing down a few things and then turning to her mother.

“So, What’s up?”

“I wanted to check in with you. It’s been a few weeks since we were able sit down and just catch up.” Ichigo raises an eyebrow as his daughter plopped a few old looking books and papers on the desk and got a notebook out. 

“So, what’s all this?” He asks as he eyes the pile. 

“Nothing much really. Working out, training, meditating, clan stuff, research...did you know dad keeps VERY detailed notes on like, everything? I mean there’s stuff in here dating back as far as when you were my age! It was an interesting read. He really hated you back than....like he even curses in these reports! Can you picture it?! Dad, cursing?!” She goes into a ramble. 

“Yeah, well, I kinda gave him a few reasons to dislike me.” Ichigo says with a nervous laugh.

Yuna laughs and continues, “There are documents on here I don’t even know what he was he doing so I just leave those alone...but, he even has excel spreadsheets for the clans finances and he breaks down each months expense fees and bills...I know dad can be a little OCD, but this is amazing! Oh, and in our spare time, Michael and I have been learning more about the angels, demons, and the first Spirit King....”

Ichigo smiles but tries to get her attention. “Yuna...” 

“....and this document here, lists the hierarchy of the angels and demons. The First King’s diary was insightful, and Michael said that that is the original so we can trust what is in there as fact...”

“Yuna.”

“Then I found this old book that has notes after notes of dad’s findings on this war and stuff-“

“Yuna!” Ichigo yells silencing the rambling girl. He saw her surprised face and sighed.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Come here for a minute. We need to talk.” He says in a quieter voice and motions to the chair next to him. He waits for her to sit before continuing. 

“You need to slow down a bit kid. You are working yourself into the ground.”

“No I’m not-“ Ichigo holds up a hand to stop her from talking. 

“You are. I know why you’re keeping yourself busy, and we need to talk about that.” He says in a quiet voice. 

Yuna looks at her mother then looks down at her hands. “I’m not avoiding dad if that’s what you mean.”

“Yeah, yeah you are baby. Not once have you come to visit. I know this is hard on you. Despite what you’ve told me and your aunts and uncles, you are still blaming yourself for this. We can no longer tell you it isn’t your fault. You have to believe it before you listen to us.”

“No! It’s not that I’m not listening, it’s just-“ She says suddenly, but stops as she realizes her mother is telling the awful truth. 

“You know, even though he isn’t able to say it, your father misses you. He would be so upset if knew you blamed yourself for what happened to him.” 

Yuna’s hazel eyes grew darker as they welled up with tears. She closed her eyes, still looking down at her lap. She hears her mother move then feels his gentle touch on her temple. She sniffs and slowly looks up into her mother’s chocolate brown eyes, but doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t have to. She knows her mother understands. 

“I have a favor to ask of you. I have to go to the human world for a bit tomorrow and I want you to look after your father for me while I’m gone.” He brushes strands of auburn behind a small ear and rocks back on his feet so he can gage his daughter’s expression.

Yuna swallows hard and slowly looks up again. She answers, “I-I can’t. I can’t see him like this! It’s too hard! Why do you think I don’t sleep? Why I am constantly distracting myself? I can’t face him! Not yet!” She cries and throws herself into Ichigo’s arms. 

Ichigo catches her and gently rubs her back. He makes soft comforting sounds to ease her and once she quiets down a bit, he slowly pushes her back and wipes her tear stained cheeks and uses his sleeve to wipe her nose. He than cups her face in hands. 

“You are no longer my little girl...you have grown into such a beautiful young lady. So smart and wise...and brave. You can face him. He doesn’t look as scary as you think. In fact, he’s more scary when he’s awake than how he is now.” Ichigo makes a light joke. Yuna laughs a wet laugh and nods in agreement. 

“How about this, after dinner, you and I go visit your father together? So than tomorrow it won’t be as frightening. How’s that sound?” Ichigo says as he pulls them both into a standing position. Yuna hesitates before agreeing. Ichigo gives her a smile and they go to the dining area for dinner.  
*********************************

Ichigo and Yuna stood outside of the bedroom door where Byakuya slept. Ichigo puts his hand on the knob and asks, “You ready?” Yuna nods “no” and Ichigo smiles and opens the door. He enters the room and throws a few items on a nearby chair into a random area and places it by the bed. Ichigo than motions for Yuna to come into the room. 

Yuna stood stiffly at the entrance for a few moments before taking a hesitant step inside. She closes the door softly behind her and very slowly makes her way to the empty chair. She sat down and let out a nervous sigh. Ichigo gives her a reassuring smile and asks, 

“You doing okay so far?”

Yuna lets out a shaky breath and nods. “I think so.”

She looks over father. She never noticed how attractive he was. His pale skin, ebony hair hanging loosely just past his shoulders, she noticed he was starting to gray at the temples (probably always hidden by the kenseiken.), he had a strong yet soft and elegant bone facial structure. 

Though she was a girl, the softness more pronounced, she noticed they shared similar features. Through the loose yakata she could see he had a lean body, but muscular...not overly so though....she understood now why the girls at the woman’s society always had him at their top three “Most Sexiest Men Alive” edition. Her mother’s voice broke her attention.

“Hey, babe. I brought a special guest tonight. Figured you would be tired of hearing my voice. *giggles*” 

Yuna took that as her cue, and hesitantly reached out and stopped just short of taking her father’s hand. She shrunk back and quietly said instead,

“Hi daddy....it’s Yuna...i’m-i’m sorry I haven’t been here sooner....a lot has happened, but mostly I couldn’t bare seeing you like this....if I’m honest, I am scared....I am scared that when you wake up you will hate me....that you will blame me for being so weak and helpless...it’s one thing for me say it about myself, but it would kill me if I heard you say it....*sniffs*” 

Ichigo looked wide eyed at his daughter’s honest confession. He wasn’t expecting her to be so open with him in the room, but he just let her talk. Let her get all of that pent up emotion out...just then, Yuna gasps and jumps up from the chair. Ichigo was startled and looks to where Yuna was looking. A single tear rolled down a porcelain cheek. 

“Mom! Is daddy waking up?!” Yuna asks panicked. 

Ichigo lets out a disbelieving sound and leans forward wiping the tear away. 

“Byakuya? Babe, can you hear me? Wake up Bya....please?” Ichigo pleads, tears streaming down his own cheeks. 

“I’ll go get Unohana!” Yuna says and turns to go, but Ichigo stops her.

“No baby, you stay here. I’ll go. He’s responding to you so keep talking to him!” Ichigo runs out of the room. 

Yuna looks back to her father and gently takes his hand in hers. She than lets out a cry and she puts a hand to her mouth to stop herself. She didn’t want to get too emotional . 

“Your father is fighting to awaken.” Michael’s voice sounds.

“*sniffs* I don’t know if I am relieved, scared, happy, or nervous.” She says her voice trembling. She squeezes her father’s hand slightly. 

“You are most likely feeling all of those things. Just breathe. He will not wake tonight. He is still too heavily drugged to wake on his own.” 

“How can you tell?”

“I can tell by the bags hanging just over there. Also, I can see into his unconscious.” 

Yuna startles at this. “What do mean? You can talk to him? Can I-“

“No. He does not wish to speak through me. Just wait until he awakens. It will not be long.” Michael says reassuringly. 

“Heh....that sounds like something dad would say.....”

The conversation ended and she placed his arm around her as she laid down next to him. She gently placed her head on his newly healed shoulder so she could hear the beating of her father’s heart. Soon she was crying softly as she fell asleep. 

When Ichigo and Unohana came back along with Rukia and Renji, they stood there for a moment taking in the scene in front of them. Yuna was sleeping snuggled into Byakuya’s side. Unohana continued into the room and checked Byakuya’s vitals and then stopped the IV dispenser from giving Byakuya anymore of the drug that was keeping him under and lowered the pain medication for the time being so he could come out of the coma as safely as he could. She smiles at Yuna and points to door for everyone to leave and she would talk with them then. Rukia went to ask for a maid to make tea and Renji followed after her. Unohana waited by the door as Ichigo goes to Yuna and covers her and Byakuya with an extra blanket and kisses both of them before leaving the room. 

Once everyone was in the living room, tea in hand, Unohana started her explanation.

“I believe Byakuya is trying to come out of the coma. The drugs were preventing him from doing so, so with Isshin’s permission, I have stopped the medication keeping him in a coma and eased up on the pain medication so he has a chance to awaken on his own.” 

The room was emotional, everyone hugging and crying tears of happiness. It took nearly two months, but finally some good news. Finally.


End file.
